Bedroom Murmurs
by Arlix
Summary: After years in the shadows Mary finally comes out of isolation. She finds herself caught in the middle as the whole world seems to collapse around her but this time there is a man who stands between her and demise. Now Mary needs to learn how to trust this man who claims her as his wife or be at her enemies' mercy. Mary/ Charles
1. Chapter 1

REEDITED: SORRY GUYS! I didn't save the edited version on the cut and paste part of the Doc Manager and it was my rough version that I posted! Here this should be much better...My bad :(

This has been on the shelf for a long long time and now I'm ready to share with you all! I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the TUDORS

* * *

**Chapter 1**

She stared down on to the stoned floor, her mind reeling and her body numb. Her hands were crossed in front of her, she secretly hoped they didn't notice how tense they were. The priest continued reciting their vows.

"Lady? Lady Mary?"

Mary snapped her heard in horror realizing they were waiting for her response she then swallowed " I –I do."

She looked over at the gentlemen beside her; he was tall. dark and very handsome. Mary studied his handsome face. She was aware that he was a beautiful man although he seemed tired and slight lines in his face betrayed his age which she could guess has largely to do with the stress her father gave him. She understood why women in court chased him and the she is after all a woman but he was a stranger to her.

She was nearly half his age and he was not at all a complete stranger to her. She questioned his motives and what his true intentions were. Although she is 16 nearly 17, she had gone through too much in her short life and she had to grow up quickly and all the pain she endured; the separation from her mother and the rejection from her father hardened her. She learned quickly at a young age everyone always has an agenda and looked out only for themselves. Except Chapuys, who always seemed to show more care and concern for then her own father the King of England. Other than his Lordship, Mary found she could trust no one.

But why would he want her? She had no dowry to offer him, no lands of value or anything that would give him any gain. She is a bastard, a mistake and he was a Duke, a station away from a king. She did not understand her soon – to be-husband. Perhaps her possible claim to the throne and their children's prospect to the throne? Just as her grandfather Henry VII battled for his claim during the War of Roses. Was that the reason?

"Yes" He finally said and immediately took her hand. Her breath hitched against the feel of his hand on hers as it caught her off guard.

"Should anyone be against this union speak now or forever hold your peace.

Mary closed her eyes secretly praying to the Virgin that someone would stop this and claim it as a joke.

No one did.

"May I present to you the Duke and Duchess of Suffolk."

Silence filled the empty church, which is expected because it was only Estauce Chapuys, Lady Salisbury and Sir Anthony Knivert who were present. Finally Sir Anthony clapped his hands and gave the Duke a congratulatory hug.

"Dios me ayuda." She whispered in Spanish.

Charles thought he heard her say something and looked over at his young bride, she looked like she was going to be ill. Despite that she is her mother's daughter with her dark hair and blue pale eyes however, she was beautiful. Her pale complexion was definitely something she inherited from her father's side. Her grandmother Elizabeth of York was the most beautiful in all of England until that harlot came in and took that title herself. However, Mary looked much more innocent and exotic with her high cheekbones, plump cherry lips, small straight nose and big eyes. She seemed delicate but he knew she was by no means a flower. Her figure was slender but shapely, it was strong like a Tudor something she shared in common with her aunt Margaret and he hoped the comparisons ended there. He didn't want to suffer the Tudor temper a third time in his 30 years of life. Mary stood tall and prideful like her mother did when she walked around the court, something he guessed could attribute that to that Spanish pride.

He could imagine what she is feeling, hell he was just as uncertain. It was not that long ago he was dancing with her as a little girl and she probably does not remember that at all either. How he came to marry his dead wife's niece let alone the King's daughter still baffles him but it was his duty and honour that the king secretly asked him to marry Princess Mary.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Henry King of England paced back and forth waiting for his friend. He was nervous about what he was going to ask Charles to do even though he was the King and you never say no to a king. _

_The Duke of Suffolk walked into his chambers with a smile on his face ready to greet his King but did not get a chance to as he was suddenly shoved against the wall. The King held him by the collar, his blue eyes intense eyes fixed on Charles 'daring to say no before he made any demands and Charles immediately knew he wanted something from him. _

_"Your majesty." He said looking down respectfully. _

_ "Charles I want you to marry the Lady Mary." He whispered into his ear. _

_"Which Mary?" He said trying to make a joke. _

_"Katherine's Mary. My bastard Mary." Charles felt his jaw drop in astonishment but quickly composed himself. _

_"She's my dead wife's niece that is too close of a relation, your majesty." He tried to protest. "You can't be serious." _

_"Oh I am. And I want you to keep it a secret."_

_Charles froze in shock. What in hell is going on?_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

Mary embraced Lady Salisbury who was crying and she wanted to cry with her too but did not want to show any vulnerability to her new husband just yet.

Next came the Spanish Imperial Ambassador Eustace Chapuys who took her hand and kissed it.

"His Holiness regrets you married a Duke when you are worth a match with a prince or king however, he wishes you the best and will continue to fight on your mother's behalf."

"Thank you my Lord and tell his majesty his words are comfort to me. And my mother? Have you heard from her? "

Eustace shook his head sadly and Mary felt her stomach sink in disappointment. Though she should have known better.

"Lady Mary?" The Duke said turning towards her.

Mary looked at him at surprise the term "Yes, your grace?"

"Shall we?" The Duke held out his arm and motioned towards the coach that was waiting for them outside the chapel. Mary looked at his arm as if it was alien to her and he would have almost laughed out loud finding it endearing but it was too soon to tease her.

She looked at his arm hesitating and then quickly took it allowing him to lead her into the coach. The Duke was smiled devilishly at something Sir Knivert whispered into his ear before he seated himself in front of her and Mary could only guess it was something carnally disgusting.

Charles sat back in looked at his new wife who looked down at her hands fidgeting. After an awkward silence he spoke. " It will be awhile until we get home. First I will introduce you to our servants and then you will meet my son."

"Henry?" Mary asked feeling nervous and yet warmed by the idea of finally meeting her cousin. However, he was no longer her cousin was he? She was his mother now. This role further intimidated her but she already felt her maternal nature responding strongly to the prospect of raising a child.

"Yes, as you can imagine he's very excited to have a new mother though he probably does not remember Margret much." He said feeling swell of deep regret in his throat. She was always a sore topic for him even til this day.

"May I ask, pray tell his age?"

"He is 3." Charles said proudly thinking of his son with affection. He was beautiful and everything his son did in his eyes was amazing. Henry was the only light in his dark world and even though he may have taken him and his mother for granted in the past.

"Three. " She repeated to herself already thinking about her own mother. She sympathized with the boy having to grow up without a mother. Though Mary was separated from Katherine at a very young she still remembered how doting her mother was with her. She felt a pang in her heart looking back at the memories.

"I hope that doesn't intimidate you. He's a sweet child."

"I look forward to raising our son. " Mary looked into her the Duke's dark blue eyes .

Charles stared at her and smiled pleased "I'm glad." He told her before looking out the window. Any doubts on whether Mary would be a good mother to his son seemed to be put at ease. The Queen was a good mother to her and he had been hoping Mary wasn't too damaged by the insanity her father had placed on her and everyone else.

An hour later Mary awoke as the coach came to a sudden stop. It was now dark and if she had to guess it was already 1 in the morning. She looked outside even though it was dark she could still see her surroundings clearly. When she saw the estate and was taken back at how grand it was. Clearly her father knew how to take care of his favorites. It was a massive piece of art complete with a garden and a fountain in the courtyard. Large walls were filled with green vines and big bay windows.

"Welcome to your new home." Charles said as he helped her out of the coach.

Mary looked up at the manor and suddenly felt overwhelmed. She was to manage this on her own? What if she didn't know how? The Duke would be upset. _Come now Mary! You were born to rule kingdoms surely this will be fine, _she scolded herself.

"I hope it is to your liking. It's no castle however it's very humble."

Humble is not the word she would use to describe it, she spent the last 8 years in a shabby manor barely surviving with her ladies. In fact before the king came to get her she was down 2 ladies and 4 helpers. Her father left her barely any money to fend for herself however, Chapuys always came with money from the Emperor to help her. Mary nodded "Yes it shall do. I like it. Thank you"

Charles studied her trying to read her but he realized Mary didn't express much emotions. Something he thought was intriguing but he was sure eventually he will find it frustrating the more time they spend together.

"It's no castle but its home." He told her thinking at how ridiculous this must have been. It was sad what her situation has become since she was once engaged to the Dauphin and Kings Charles of Spain expecting to rule kingdoms. Now she was reduced to marry him a mere duke an old widower with a child.

As they entered the manor they were immediately with servants and maids. An older maid that seemed to be in her mid 40's stood up and greeted them warmly.

"Your grace, Lady Brandon welcome!"

Mary watched her husband look on to her very affectionately.

"My lady, may I present to you Lady Bryn our housekeeper and my former governess. "

"Please you meet you Lady Bryn" Mary said nodding her head in acknowledgement.

"We are all here to help you in this transition, your grace. We all wish you great happiness and are honoured to have you. " Mary began to like Lady Bryn she reminded her sorely of Lady Salisbury whom she was not allowed to take with her.

"Thank you all for your wishes. I will do the best I can." Mary responded curtsying. Charles breathed out in relief feeling very at pleased, now that he finally introduced her to their home.

"There's one person who wanted to say hello." Lady Bryn said knowingly as a nursemaid came with a sleepy child in her arms. The boy who was already in his nightgown had brown curly hair the same shade as his mother Margaret. Mary approached him. "Hello" She said to the small boy who looked up from the nursemaid's shoulder revealing shockingly large blue eyes, it was if she was staring into the Duke's eyes. The boy blinked in confusion his face was nice and plump with rosy cheeks, pale skin and large curly eyelashes. He looked like a living doll and she felt completely enamoured by this child.

"Do you know who I am?" She told him gently as she reached to smooth his hair. The boy shook his head.

"I'm Mary. I hear you have been waiting for me?" The boy suddenly perked up realizing that she was indeed the one he's been asking about. He nodded shyly in response and then Mary smiled reaching out her arms. "Good because I have been waiting to meet you for a long time too." The boy shifted himself into her arms and wrapped his arms around her neck.

Charles felt himself feel delighted at the exchange first at the fact at how quickly it took for his son to warm up to his new mother and the fact Mary gave a genuine smiled so far she had been very stoic and serious.

"Hello, son." The boy whipped his head around at his father finally realizing he was in the room. "Papa!" He squealed and launched himself at Charles. Mary stifled a laugh at the boy's reaction clearly suddenly feeling very relaxed and happy. Something she hadn't felt in a very long time.

"Well?" Charles asked his son. "What do you think son? Shall we keep her?"

Mary gave him playful glare and put her hands on her hips. "Keep me? I didn't know I was a pet!" She joked.

The boy laughed. "Yes."

"Do you think your mother is beautiful?"

"The most beautiful" The boy agreed nodding his head. The whole room melted.

" A charmer. No doubt he gets that from his grace." Commented Lady Bryn sounding like a proud grandmother.

"No doubt." Mary agreed.

"The young master should be going back to his bed." Lady Bryn said motioning the nursemaid to take him.

Charles stopped her "I'd like to tuck him into bed myself."

Mary was surprised at the Duke not many men in his station put their children to bed.

Charles looked at his servants "It's been a long day we should retire and I'm sure the tour can wait until tomorrow. Lady Bryn I will leave it to you to show her." Charles took Mary's arm with one hand and his son in his other arm. Leading both up the stairs, suddenly, he grimaced this was something he had missed the opportunity to do with Margaret. Taking his son and wife to bed.

He entered into his son's room and placed him on the bed. While Mary waited outside the door but she could see through the crack as Charles blew off the candles and got Henry's his night cap. After pulling the covers over him Charles sat down beside him.

"I know you are excited." The Duke told him as he shook his head and smiled knowingly.

"However, you must rest." Charles softly stroked his forehead after five minutes the boy succumbed into his slumber.

Mary watched on and remembered she always enjoyed it when her mother would tuck her into bed. Singing hymns and rhyming songs in Spanish. As all the memories flooded her mind she suddenly found herself staring at the Duke's chest. When did he move?

"Is there something the matter?" He questioned unsure of her behavior.

"No, you grace I was just thinking...how natural you are with him."

Mary looked away and back at Henry's room.

"Ah I see."

"Your grace seems quite involved with your son."

Charles smiled sadly "Well I have to admit. I wasn't always like this even after Margret's death. I just left him to the care of his wet-nurse and Lady Bryn."

"What changed?" she was curious to hear his response.

"I grew up" He said simply.

"Sons are very precious they should never be taken for granted." Mary said thinking how her situation would have been if she were the son her father always wanted.

"No, all children are equally important regardless of their sex." He told as he turned away.

Mary flushed in embarrassment and continued to follow the Duke down the hall. She was glad he didn't see her face.

"Well. Here we are." He said pushing the door entering into her room.

It was massive with many windows with royal blue silk curtains embroidered in silver; although it was quiet severe looking she saw a vase of flowers she guessed were picked from the garden. The bed was huge with beautiful carvings of flowers, grape vines and pomegranates. Mary swallowed nervously this bed screamed fertility. She felt her heart beat wildly, this was it. Lady Salisbury told her what to expect and how she should react._ Let him lead you and do not resist as you do not want him force himself. It is painful the first few times but pretend to sound as if you enjoyed it. The most damaging to any man's pride is when a woman does not react satisfied to his performance._

Charles saw Mary fixated on the bed and wondered what she was thinking. Did she think he expected they sleep together this very night? Not that he was opposed to it but he had to consider her feelings and youth. He in truth did not desire to sleep with her, at least for now only because he still saw her as a child not a woman. Though everything about her was in fact very womanly but he wanted them to now each other comfortably. After all they did have the rest of their lives together. Nor did he desire children with her just yet as that brings more complications should they have a son but he also found the younger the wife the more dangerous it was to give birth.

"This is will be your quarters." Mary snapped her head to look at him.

"Mine?" Charles nodded he watched her face begin to relax as the thought sunk in. Although he could not help but feel slightly offended at her relief with the realization they will not be having sex. His vanity could not help feel a bit wounded as he never had someone respond like that.

" My room is adjoined to yours through this door so if there was anything you needed or when you become more comfortable I'll be happy to share it with you."

Charles opened the door and showed his room. It was nearly identical but with more personal touches clearly from a woman had a hand in could tell it was her Aunt Margret's taste with the red and gold accents.

"It is well decorated. "

"Haven't I impressed you yet?" He told her lightly.

Mary looked at him alarmed. Had she offended him yet?

"I jest my lady. In fact I do like the fact you have my work cut out for me. I'm sure as we get to know each other, I will find out what pleases you." Charles grinned and sat on his chair mentioning her to join him. Then his face turned serious. "I know we haven't really had the time to discuss this situation as this happened all so quickly."

"Yes."

"Do you know why His Majesty ordered me to take you as my wife?" He looked at her questioningly.

Mary hesitantly stared into his blue eyes "I'm a complication."

Charles was taken off guard by her insight, Mary was a clever girl and those words never rang so true.

"The King wanted to make sure that I kept you away from court and keep you in your place that if you ever plotted against him that I will be close by to prevent that. "

She was raging inside but did not let her body betray her. How could her own father think of her like that? He used to call her his little pearl at one time. It stung her that he truly did not think much of her nor know her well enough that she didn't have it in her to turn against her father.

"He's just being cautious." He told her as if he read her mind.

"Or paranoid."

"Perhaps." He chuckled thinking that was more the case.

"So this was all done to degrade my status." She said bluntly.

Charles flinched at her words not expecting her to voice what he was already thinking. She was very a straightforward girl and he respected that. Not many men do appreciate that quality but then she wasn't just any girl she was the Princess of Wales at one time. "Yes that is also another possible reason. In the event that Lady Anne has bares him children then it will further promote their legitimacy if they received a match with Royals of Europe. However, if you are still available to marry then it's very likely that they'd prefer to marry you since you are legitimate and true heir in their eyes. "

"I see." Mary looked on the ground. "Is this a secret marriage?"

"Yes. No one in court knows about us yet and His Majesty plans to keep it like that for awhile."

"No one?"

"Let me clarify." He said quietly inching closer to the table so she could hear. "The only ones who know about us is the King, the Queen and those who were present at the church. The servants and Lady Bryn are not aware of who you are. This is just a precaution against any bribes from rivals or possible spies. The story is that you are the daughter of an English diplomat at the Spanish court and that your family died of the plague in Madrid. So out of pity the King arranged a marriage with me."

Charles stopped for a moment to study Mary who seemed to have sunk back into her seat. Her face was unresponsive and he wondered what she was thinking.

Then he continued. "That is the story as least until things have become more stable at his court and when the Lady Anne's position becomes popular and loved. You then may come and join me as Lady Brandon the Duchess of Suffolk."

" So I am to fade into background as just a wife of a mere Duke." She said tonelessly.

Charles hesitated before he answered. "Yes that would be correct."

" It is for the best." Her response sent him a rush of relief over his face.

After a long pause Mary finally stood up and Charles also followed suit. "We should retire." She told him and Charles nodded in agreement. " But before I go I wanted to say something."

"What is it?"

Mary stepped closer to him. "You have been very generous to take me on as your wife. Since I do not have a dowry of anything to offer you as I'm sure there are better matches out there for you. However, I can only swear to you that I will be a good wife and devoted mother to your son and the children that will follow."

He was a little taken aback by her sudden show of appreciation. Up until this point she was cold and unreadable never exposing her true emotions. "I promise to take care of you and protect you. I hope to make you very happy but inevitably I'll also make you sad." Charles told her truthfully. He learned from his last marriage that he shouldn't say promises he can't keep.

"I'm under no illusions your grace. After all I know full well the burden of being married to a great man. " She looked into his eyes assertively. Her silver eyes flashed intensely into his and Charles felt himself drawn in.

"I have one more question, your grace."

"Yes?"

She hesitated nervously. "Is there any way you can convince the King to allow me to visit my mother? Or even write to her?"

Charles looked at her sympathetically. "His majesty has instructed me that I keep you from any contact with the Queen."

Mary nodded feeling her heart ache, she should have known better.

"And before you go, I should tell you that I'm leaving for France in the morning. "

"France?" She said caught off guard.

"Yes for a month or so. I know it's sudden but I must go for official state business."

"I see. I'm assuming it's to gain France's support of his- " She caught herself because she actually had another name for her but it was unchristian to use such words and she did not want to offend the Duke. "- mistress." Mary said with finality.

"You know, in my presence you may call her whatever you like." Sensing Mary's unease.

" I rather not."

"You won't offend me I can assure you." He found it amusing how his young wife seemed determined not to speak so ill and freely of a woman who ruined her life. Whether it was for religious reasons or not he wanted her to express her thoughts with him."She is the reason you and your mother are separated. The reason you are now considered a bastard." He egged her on wanting her to say something she seemed so incorruptible. "So I believe my lady you have every right to call her whatever you like. At least within our home."

Mary stayed quiet.

Charles gave a light chuckle at her reaction and Mary looked at him confused. Was he playing with her? What was he trying to do?

"Your grace? "

"Is it so difficult?" He smiled at her stubbornness. "I never want you to think you can't speak your mind around me for fear offending me or that I will report you for treason."

Mary stared at Charles for a moment. "I don't trust you" She responded.

He smirked impressed by her honesty " I don't expect you to." He said reaching for a lose strand of her dark hair placing it back. " This fortitude you have is what will help you survive. The court is a toxic place and His Majesty's subjects are leeches. I don't believe I need to remind you of that. Especially, during these turbulent times people will target you simply because of who you are or they will target you because of who I am. Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

Mary held her head high and looked dead into his eyes. "Yes."

He looked into her eyes sadly once again and then kissed her forehead; he opened the door behind her.

"My Lady." He bowed.

Mary curtsied in response and turned her heel to leave. As soon as the door closed behind her she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Charles stared at the door in deep thought then slowly began to undress himself. Suddenly he sat on his bed rubbing his face in exhaustion. Then he heard her say her prayers in Latin and suddenly felt comforted. He leaned back onto his pillows and listened to her finish.

"Amen." He whispered.

* * *

What do you guys think? Should I continue?

Please Review and let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the feedback! I got excited so I dropped this chapter sooner than expected...It's kinda of long but I hope you guys will enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't owe anything

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Charles stood with the Duke of Norfolk and George Boleyn drinking wine, watching the party unfold before them. Lady Anne seemed to have had success with King Francis. He knew this could very well lead to a royal wedding next week.

"My sources have told me that King Francis has been open to discussion regarding a match between one of his daughter's and the King's future son."

Charles snapped his head away from the dancing and looked Norfolk "She's pregnant?" he asked pretending to act surprised while successfully masking his disgust.

"Not yet but she is late. The faster she is pregnant the more pressure the King will get his divorce and marry her." Norfolk crossed his arms smugly watching his King laugh with his niece. "Cromwell had just completed the oath and it's ready to be drafted into law as soon as we arrive in England. The reformation has reached our doors. Not that I care for it but it has definitely helped us. "

Charles he took another swig of his wine not trusting himself to speak.

"Another thing uncle I have it in good hand that the Lady Mary seems to have moved from her residence in Ludelow."

" To where?" Asked Charles looking from his cup curiously. How does he knew she left? Did he have her spied on too?

Thomas shrugged. "To Hudson I believe. They could not specify where exactly. I shall keep your graces posted."

"Hudson? I did not expect that." Norfolk said completely puzzled. " She truly is an annoying obstacle. How do we get rid of that bastard before Anne has her son?"

"We can hope she dies with an illness or who knows maybe she can have unfortunate accident of some sort." Thomas responded wistfully.

"Yes wouldn't that be a blessing." Charles told him as he squeezed cup hard. He was fighting with every nerve not to kill Norfolk or his bitch of a nephew.

Then he saw two French noblewomen look at him suggestively, they were beautiful with golden ringlets and green eyes. Sisters? He thought as he decided to use them as his escape. "Now gentlemen if you will excuse me. It is my last night in France and I intend to make the most of it."

"You never change do you Suffolk." Said the Duke of Norfolk with disgust as Thomas chuckled raising his glass to cheering him on. Charles looked back at them and bowed. One more minute he would have skewered them.

Later at night he laid naked in bed unable to sleep. He missed England; he missed his son and even his new wife though he spent only few hours with her since their wedding. His mind always wondered back to her because Charles felt she would be a wise and supportive companion. He didn't know why he felt that way despite not knowing her at all. He toyed with the idea of bringing Mary to court countless of times. Besides who would recognize her? The last time anyone has seen her was when she was a child and now she was 16 , barely unrecognizable. With her dark chocolate hair, icy blue eyes, ivory cream complexion and slender tall figure she was a beauty. Her features hinted at her Mediterranean heritage and it was so striking that you couldn't keep your eyes from her face. He suddenly felt someone shift beside him, it was a woman of course. He decided not go to bed with the blonde sisters although he had his fun with them but it was this woman with black hair and blue eyes. The first thought that crossed his mind when he noticed her was that she reminded him of Mary.

Fidelity for him was definitely not his strong point in his marriages nor did he feel truly guilty but lately he did feel a bit of regret. When he first arrived in France he did not engage with any women for two weeks. It wasn't until Henry told him to behave normal so he would not raise suspicion that he began to bed women. The problem was that he told himself he'd only do it once and pretend with the rest but he got too carried away in his old habits.

He watched as the sun begins to rise and finally went to get ready as their envoy was to leave around noon.

**Suffolk Estate**

Even though she was in her room with her eyes closed she was not sleeping. The rain was pouring hard and normally she loved it when it rained because it helped her fall right to sleep, but not tonight. She felt a bit restless and she did not know why. Mary looked at the child in her arms; he had become so attached to her (as she was to him) that it was not enough that they spend every waking hour together. But also he seemed to also find his way into her chambers in her bed almost every night.

She and Henry picked flowers every few days for the house. He was a very active boy and she always did her best to match his energy whether it was to run around the garden with him, pick flowers or just walk around the grounds, explore, sing songs, draw together and play some tennis. Of course tennis meant just him chasing the ball around with racquet aimlessly. She always laughed at how his face lit up in amazement when she tried to demonstrate how to hit the ball as if she performed a miracle. The reality was she was a horrible tennis player largely because she is clumsy and her father did not approve of girls playing sports. Especially, not the Princess of Wales.

Mary also began teach him how to read and write. Eventually she will to introduce other languages but presently she was trying to teach him how to pray in English then hopefully in Latin. Even though he was just a three year old but his mind was a sponge and he was very intelligent. She was completely in love with her son and felt proud to be his mother.

She felt very comfortable running her own home and Lady Bryn was a blessing. She rearranged the furniture and changed the curtains to off white and gold with red embroidery and almost every room had flowers. Mary hoped these changes will please the Duke. That was the last thing she thought of as she fell asleep.

By the time Charles reached home the rain had stopped. He got off his horse and was quickly greeted by Eric his 14 year old stable boy.

"Your Grace." The boy bowed greeting him

"Eric you seem to have gotten taller since I last saw you." Charles told him. "It's really late why haven't you gone to bed yet?"

"I forgot to lock the stables, forgive me your grace."

Charles shook his head "Don't worry. Is everyone asleep?" He asked leading his horse to the stables with Eric closely following him.

"Yes your grace. Pray tell did you come here by yourself? With no protection?" Eric looked around and saw none of his bodyguards with him.

"Indeed. I just could not wait to be home I did not think about bringing protection."

The boy nodded "I can get the someone to open the door your grace."

"No need to make a commotion. Did you come from the back kitchen?"

Erik nodded "Yes."

"Thank you. I trust you will take of the rest."

"Aye sir."

Charles quickly walked through the back kitchen door and swiftly made his way up the stairs. Some of his servants quietly greeted him but he urged them to be quiet.

He first went to Henry's room but he heard the guard whisper. "You will find him in Lady Brandon's chambers." He looked at his servant and thanked him then made his way to the left wing.

He stopped at her door and quietly dismissed his guard and he silently crept into the room. Then he realized his wet boots made an awful sound but to his surprise they did not wake up. Were they dead? He thought. Charles found Henry asleep beside Mary who had her arm wrapped around his boy protectively. Charles knew he missed his home and family but he was a little taken back by how much he actually missed his new wife. He bent over to kiss his son on his chubby cheek and then looked over at Mary. Her long dark tresses spilled all over her pillow like ribbons, her face was serene. After a few moments of taking them in he made his way to his chambers.

He spent the few days catching up on paper work and sending out letters in his study. Charles did not have much time to spend with Henry and Mary but he did see them during meals. Things have changed for the better since his marriage to Mary. He noticed his son and Mary spend most their time outside or in the library reading and drawing for hours. Sometimes he could hear her play the lute or virginals in the main room which he enjoyed listening to. Until it was Henry's turn to play Charles tried hard not to throw himself out the window out of sheer annoyance. Seems his son didn't have the patience to play anything rhythmic and would go rogue over all the keys after 2 minutes into the lesson.

He stood up from his chair and looked outside the window. Mary and Henry were playing tennis; his son seemed to never fail to be shocked at how Mary hit the ball with the racquet. She would only hit the ball against the wall as Henry was too small to play with someone. He saw him pull on her black gown to whisper in her hear and pointed toward the field, his young wife nodded and took her racquet. Mary threw the ball up and made a move to swing it over her hand hard but she completely missed. This sent Henry into a fit a laughter and Mary stood looking confused as to how she missed it.

Charles sighed thinking of the request he received from the King. He wanted him back at court by tomorrow because there were pressing matters that needed to be dealt. But these days everything was urgent, and as each day passed the more intense things became. Something big was coming and it will definitely change history. Charles then decided if he was going to leave to court tomorrow for who knows how long then he should at least spend a few hours with Henry and Mary.

Mary was tying up Henry's laces when she heard heavy footsteps. She turned her head and saw the Duke walk towards them. She quickly stood up and bowed "Your grace."

Charles put his hand up ease her. "My Lad-" He didn't get to finish because Henry launched himself at him unexpectedly.

"How is my boy today?" He asked Henry.

Henry looked at him and smiled. "Today? Today I'm having a lot of fun with mother."

"Is that right? You haven't gotten bored yet?"

Henry looked at his father wide eyed. "No! We always have something to do."

Mary picked up the racquets on the ground listening to their exchange.

"Is there something the matter, your grace?"

" Can't a man spend time with his wife and child?" He questioned as he put Henry down.

Mary looked stunned realizing how her question may have sounded. "Of course."

Charles shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder. Mary looked at the contact and slowly looked at him unsure what to do.

"I was watching you two playing tennis and saw you miss that serve. I thought I could perhaps show you how it's done. May I?"

Mary handed him a racquet.

"Thank you, now Henry this is much to your benefit as it is your mother. So watching me closely." He told his son who looked on gleefully.

The Duke threw the ball up high and as it started to come down he bent his knees and with a powerful overhand he slammed the ball hard. The ball went flying several yards across the field and soon became unrecognizable in the air. Charles couldn't help think he over did it as he watched the ball drop onto the soft grass.

Mary and Henry suddenly broke into applause.

"No wonder my father always esteemed you as his rival in sports." Mary commented as she took hold of her own racquet. She didn't want to show she was clearly impressed with the Duke's athleticism.

"That is because he loses more times than wins against me." Charles smiled mischievously at Mary who shook her head smiling softly.

Mary cleared her throat and smoothed out her dress. "Well now its my turn." She told them feeling slightly competitive. She adjusted her stance trying to mimic the Duke's position and was about to throw the ball up until she felt his hand on her arms. He leaned on her shoulder and repositioned her hand. "Hold the racquet like this."

Mary suddenly felt herself grow uncomfortable. "Bend your knees that will give you power." With Charles standing so close made Mary feel awkward. She wasn't sure if she liked being this close to him or not yet.

"Throw the the ball up" And she did as she was told. They watched the ball begin to fall and Mary made a move to swing. The ball did not make it very far, nowhere near to how far he went.

"Ah, maybe the next one." He told her lightly as his blue eyes lit up teasingly. "It is a good thing we did not wager a bet. Otherwise you would be a poor woman"

Mary raised a brow at him not missing his little taunt. "Gambling is unchristian." She told him dryly and then turned her back from him. Mary began to undo the strings of her corset. If she was going to do well then she needed to at least breath properly.

Charles stared at her in confusion wondering what she was doing. Then he saw laces being pulled out, was she undoing her dress?

"Henry!" She called out. "Stay right over there, I shall serve one more time."

Mary looked back at the Duke who now had his arms crossed amused. "Do you need my assistance my lady?"

"No thank you." She looked determined and Charles gazed at her intrigued. Maybe she had more Tudor qualities then he anticipated.

Mary threw the ball up and with her right hand she crushed the ball with all her might. The ball hurled fast into the air and flew far. Not as far as Charles but enough that it was impressive all on its own.

They heard their son gasp in amazement and then looked back at her with a shocked expression on his face.

Mary smiled in triumph and handed the Duke her racquet. "How does that suit your grace?" She asked him. Before he could answer she turned around walked towards Henry.

"Let us see who can find the ball first!" She said.

Charles saw her run quickly across the field to find the ball. After a few moments Henry leaped on to her suddenly and they both fell on to the ground.

Mary picked up Henry in her arms and walked towards Charles. She smothered the boy with small kisses on his neck causing him to squeal.

"It tickles!" He screamed. "Papa help me!"

Mary put Henry down, who then proceeded to grabbed each parent's hand.

"Well done." Charles told her as they walked back.

"Thank you."

"I can see that Tudor competitiveness did not escape you"

Mary looked away embarrassed, "Or it could be the stubborn Spanish side of me."

Charles smirked knowingly. "Yes of course."

**Later that day**

Charles and Mary sat in front of each other with their dinner served. It was their first time being alone together since they've gotten married. Although he was home for nearly a week he was mostly confined in his study. Mary had changed into dark violet dress with black and golden embroidery of roses. A large gold cross necklace hung down below her breasts. It once belonged to her grandmother Isabel of Castile and one of her few prized possessions. It was her finest outfit; her cousin Philip sent her the dress over a year ago. The King of Spain has been has been generous to help Mary and her mother but Mary suspected it had been at Chapuys' behest that the Emperor even bothered. All her other gowns were plain mainly because her father cut her allowance by half a few years ago and she has heard reports that her mother also faced the same cut. After living humbly for so long Mary learned to be more frugal and she no longer not cared for fashion or luxuries like her father does.

Charles dressed in his usual black attire but suddenly felt under-dressed when he saw Mary. He felt the same way when Margret first came into the house, she made him feel very unworthy. In his life he's married two princesses and how he managed to do so was inexplicable. "You look lovely this evening."

"Thank you, your grace." Mary said before taking a nervous sip of her wine.

Charles took a few grapes and looked at her dress again. "Not a black dress either. I'm surprised."

"Black is my favorite color."

"Is it?" He asked surprised. "That's unusual."

"Why is it unusual?"

"Most women like lively colors."

" I am not like most women."

" I am beginning to realize that. Are you also against gifts as well?"

Mary stared at him for a moment and then realized what he implying.

"You should not have troubled yourself, your grace." She told him as she cut into her duck.

"Of course I should and I haven't given you a wedding gift yet." Charles responded, why is it when he tries to do something nice for her, she makes it so difficult?

"You gave me a home." She said looking at her goblet not wanting to meet his eyes. "That's more than enough, your grace"

Charles sighed and motioned to his servant to bring them in. The servant came in with a parcel wrapped in golden silk and two other adorned boxes. He immediately presented them to Mary.

Mary looked at Charles who just gave her a sly smirk before taking a drink from his goblet. Mary resisted the urge to roll her eyes and then it hit her how long it's been since she received any gifts. Suddenly she felt vulnerable and at the same time excited. But she made sure to keep her face cool and collected. If there was one thing she was prideful of it was that her face never betrayed her feelings.

She reached for the parcel and placed it on her lap, she guessed it was a dress. Mary unwrapped it and pulled out a silvery blue dress with long royal blue sleeves. The neckline was adorned with pearls and gold beads. The fabric of the dress had intricate patterns which was very typical of French fashion. It was very elegant and beautiful and looked very expensive.

"Do you like it?" Charles asked searching her face for a reaction. And as usual she was her face gave no emotion. In his experience whenever he gave a woman a gift her face would light up, scream in delight and ultimately fall into his bed. But Mary was another story.

Mary looked at him and nodded. "Yes, it's beautiful. Thank you."

"You don't sound so enthusiastic. I saw this was a very popular fashion amongst the women in Paris."

Mary raised her eyebrows at his statement "Is that right your grace?"

Charles nearly choked on his drink but before he could say a word Mary already moved on to the next gift.

"Whose are these from?"

"The King."

Her heart immediately started to race. "He sent gifts?" She asked opening the box.

"And a note."

"What did he say?" .

"Well," He began. "That he wanted me to come back to court immediately and that he forgot to give us a wedding present. And that I should consider it a dowry."

"I see." She said slightly disappointed. She didn't know why she would expect him to ask about her well being. It was if her life with her father never existed.

She opened the first box and found pearled choker necklace with sapphire stones hanging like chandeliers, also with the box were matching sapphires and pearled earrings.

"It seems his has upstaged me." Charles could not help but feel bothered that gift. He brought her a dress, a few actually and the King gave her a grander gift. Reminded him that he could never compete with the royals in Europe.

"It's a dowry, we can sell it."

Charles stared at her offended. She might as well added salt to the wound. "I have money Mary. I may be a mere Duke but I'm not poor." His tone was stern. He was far from poor, he was nearly as rich as King Henry he was not going to flaunt that fact to Mary, she would see it as poor taste if he did.

Mary flinched at his words.

Charles continued. "Which brings me to the next topic; since I was gone you barely managed to spend anything."

"Most husbands would be pleased if they had a wife who spent frugally."

Charles shook his head. "Yes however, you came here with very few things and I would have thought you would have brought new dresses or things for yourself. Instead you brought curtains."

"I don't understand your grace." She was confused, she would have thought he would be pleased.

"What I'm trying to say is that I know your father cut your income severely over the past few years and that is why you carry few possessions. Your dresses look to be a few years old now and are no longer suitable for a Duchess to wear."

"You want me to spend more money on myself?" She questioned him slowly.

"Yes."

"If that is what you want." She told him quietly.

Mary looked at him as he looked at his cup in deep thought. She immediately got up from her chair and walked over to him. Charles reverted his deep blue eyes into pale ones.

"Thank you for the gift." She told him staring right into his deep blue eyes.

Charles was about to respond how it wasn't necessary but her gaze distracted him. Her icy blue eyes shone brightly against the fireplace. Her nearly dark brows were arched perfectly framing her eyes flawlessly. He looked at her lips, never noticed how defined and full they were until now.

"Are you pleased?" she asked breaking the spell.

"What?" .

"I asked if you were pleased with the house."

"Yes, you have done very well. I am pleased."

Mary gave him nodded in satisfaction. "If you must leave tomorrow then I will make sure all the preparations are done."

"I have already taken care of it."

Mary tried to think of something else to talk about. She had many things she wanted to discuss with Charles but he seemed not interested in talking about matters at court. "Is there something else you want me to do? Any instructions before I retire?"

"I have something to discuss with you " Charles stopped his mind thinking. "Come to my chambers to my later."

"Yes of course. "

Mary bowed and left the room.

She waited as her maid finished combing her hair; she had just finished praying with Henry and put him to bed. He fell asleep quickly it seems Mary has succeeded yet again to exhaust his energy. She was nearly at her wits end when he asked God for little brother to play with. Though she had been married for a month and a half she was nowhere near ready for baring a child. It wasn't that she didn't find Charles attractive, she was fully aware her husband was incredibly handsome and vied after by every woman in England. She had always known that about Charles and could recall the ladies at court gossiping about the Duke and his philandering ways. Her father and the Duke were a favorite topic among the noblewomen. It was a game to them, of who can manage to seduce them into their beds. Perhaps that is why she is so unenthusiastic about sleeping with Charles. Not that she expected any husband she married to be chaste like herself but it did not necessarily mean she wanted to know about what kind of lover he was by others. She knew too much and the fact he was also her aunt's husband at one time brought a lot of conflicting feelings. Though he has been good to her so far she still did not know what type of man he truly was.

Maybe she should have just been a nun she thought comically.

Suddenly a door knock was heard, "Mary?"

Mary and her maid Sarah quickly scrambled around for robe. As soon as she had it on she rushed went opened the door but was saw the made pointed to her hair. She glanced the mirror and found it was a mess again and she furiously smoothed it through her finger and looked at Sarah again for her approval. Sarah only smiled and nodded and left her chambers.

"Your grace," She said breathlessly as she opened the door, Charles looked into her room wondering what she was doing that left her breathless.

Charles moved aside and guided her in.

"Please sit." He told her and Mary did as she was told.

"I know I have not been open to discuss about what is going on with the King." Charles began as he seated on his chair. Mary said nothing.

"Since I'm leaving tomorrow I thought I should update you as I feel that these next few weeks will be crucial for England." Charles studied Mary's face but again she remained expressionless.

Charles shrugged his shoulders not sure what to tell her. "There will be another meeting with parliament."

"For what?"

"To pass the Law of Supremacy. Cromwell has already completed the documents." Charles sighed as he realized that there was so much Mary did not know. It wasn't fair for him to keep so many things from her especially when it involved her.

"Who is Cromwell?"

"The Chancellor,"

Mary looked at him strangely "I thought Sir Thomas More was the Chancellor."

"He resigned months ago."

She stayed silent her mind was spinning. Why was he telling her all this now? Without More or Wolsey, England will surely go to hell.

"What will the Law of Supremacy encompass?"

"That your father is the head of the Church in England. And that-" He hesitated unsure how to break it to her. "Your mother's marriage to his majesty is invalid."

"So he is willing to risk ripping our kingdom apart." She said slowly trying to process.

Charles nodded "Yes."

"Did the King of France support this?"

"Unfortunately as he hates the Emperor so he will not speak against the annulment."

She looked at her hands in her lap and found them shaking. "What will you do then?"

"Support it."

Mary stared up at him and blinked in confusion. "Support it?"

"Yes." He told her waiting for her to respond but she stayed silent. "You are angry."

"Should I be happy?"

Charles studied her carefully and then spoke again. "I only want to accept the king as head but not the annulment but if I reject completely I will no longer be in his good graces."

"What difference does that make?"

"If I were to fall from his majesty's good graces then the Boleyns will be sure to end me."

Mary stayed silent.

"They hate me as much I hate them. So far I have been managed to use them against my conscious. In order to keep near to your father so he does not fall completely to those leeches. Your father is like a brother to me and I need to protect him. I have his best interest." Why could she not understand his intentions? He thought.

"It's blasphemous." She responded coolly.

"I may not be able to stop your father from marrying that Anne nor am I able to stop him from placing himself as ahead of the church. I sympathize with Queen Katherine a great deal especially in her situation. But I can still have some influence to advert him from causing the kingdom to fall into complete chaos." Charles protested standing up and walked over to her.

"We are already in hell."

"The fact that I married you Mary also puts me in a difficult position. If I were to lose favor with your father they can easily accuse me of committing treason. Firstly, that I married you so that I can become king myself. Secondly, that I married you explicitly in support of the Holy Emperor and the pope. "

"But this was his idea."

He placed his hands on her shoulders and looked straight into her eyes. "I know but your father isn't the most rational man. He's become more impulsive and unpredictable. And what good am I to you and Henry if I'm one head shorter?"

Mary immediately looked away from him thinking. He was right and she hated that he was.

"I remember you said that you will make me sad and I accepted that. Perhaps I did not anticipate how hard it was going to be."

"I understand." Charles said as he leaned against the bed post. "I just ask that you trust me."

"It's hard to trust anyone these days."

"But I'm your husband. You can trust me."

" My mother trusted my father. So forgive me your grace, if I am not so quick to put my complete trust in you." Mary told him and then sat struck at her own words.

Charles clenched his jaw, understanding where this was coming from but that did not make it less difficult to hear.

Mary looked down ashamed at how harsh her words were and then moved to leave but Henry suddenly appeared through the flashed him a small smile.

"Come here sweet boy" As she grabbed him from the ground "Let's say good night to your father."

Charles didn't move, her words seemed to strike him hard.

"We have a visitor." Mary handing Henry to Charles breaking him from his thoughts.

Charles unexpectedly collapsed on the bed with Henry. The boy squealed in surprise, totally oblivious to the tension between his parents.

Mary gave Henry a kiss on the forehead "I am going to retire to my bed. Tonight you sleep with your father."

"Why?" Henry whined unimpressed.

"Well..." Mary had no good excuse.

"What is it son? You already grew tired of me?" Charles joked. The boy shook his head but whispered something into his ear.

"Your son he wants to know if you can join us tonight."

"Oh." Mary's eyes went wide open in surprise. They had just had a heated discussion and it would be uncomfortable to even be in the same room let alone the same bed.

The Duke shrugged "So will you share my bed tonight?"

Mary wanted to crawl into a hole and die of mortification but then realized it was harmless. They we're just a family sharing a bed. Surely that is normal she rationalized but she never knew what normal was.

"Well I-I suppose I can." She said slowly.

"Good. Satisfied son?"

"Yes!" The boy clapped his hands.

Mary couldn't help but feel self-conscious, one minute they are arguing and the next minute they're in bed together with their three year old son.

30 minutes later they were still awake in bed and while Henry was fast asleep between them.

"You and I do not know each other very well." He whispered. "But in time I will prove to you that you can trust me."

"I am sorry I spoke too carelessly." She said quietly. The guilt was gnawing at her that's why she couldn't sleep.

"Do not be."

"I am not accustomed to trust anyone." Mary admitted. "

"I know."

Mary nodded and stared back at the canopy above them.

"I want to be your friend." She heard him say.

"We are married, naturally we are friends."

"No. What I mean to say is although we are husband and wife that may bring some pressures on you. I don't want that. I want a genuine friendship with you. "I see you with Henry and I envy him. Not only do you play with him but you pray with him, you teach him how to love, how to be kind and good. You read books with him and take time to educate him. You love him with every part of you; you offer him your love, your mind, soul and body. I want to share that with you both as well.""

"As you wish your grace."

"Charles. My friends call me Charles.' He corrected her.

"Charles, you can call me Mary."

Then she thought about his words more in depth but one thing struck out to her.

"You want me to love you as well?"

"It would be ideal if we did love each other wouldn't it? Considering the circumstances."

"I see."

"That's hardly encouraging."

"I do not know what to tell you."

"You do not have to say anything." He told her.

Marry stayed silent debating her next question.

"Are you in love with me now?"

"No."

"Do you want me physically?"

"Do you want me physically?" He countered.

"I cannot say for I will be sinning." It was not true but she found it amusing to lie a little bit.

"It's a sin to admit you want sleep with your husband?" Charles asked in disbelief.

"Shush." She warned as Henry had shifted position. "And yes it is." Mary mouthed.

"That cannot be true. Where does it say?"

"Charles, you disappoint me with your knowledge of our holy book. When was the last time you read it?" Mary said pretending to be disappointed.

"A long time ago, perhaps when I was 12 or 14," He said trying to recall. God he was old.

"Then you should join Henry and me in our daily readings from now on. We will be starting Judges tomorrow."

"Henry is reading the bible?" Now he was feeling a bit guilty.

"Yes."

"In that case I will take a bible with me tomorrow." They lay back smiling finding the conversation strange but pleasant.

"Charles?" Her tone suddenly serious.

"Yes?"

"Do not seduce me like your past mistresses."

Charles was shocked, what did she know? He wondered.

"Friendship first." He grounded out ignoring her then turned his side but he could not help but like this side of Mary.

Mary turned to her side. "Yes."

* * *

Well? Did I loose anyone? Did you make it here? If you did congrats! I salute you for sticking it out.

Let me know what you think...trust there is a plot but I really wanted to focus a lot on their interactions with each other in this chapters because ..well you will see why later lol.

PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love any feedback


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again...yes another chapter...I'm sorta on a roll. Well actually I pretty much wrote a lot of this story already. Something like 70,000 words on my word document. I didn't write this in a week or month I'm not crazy. I wrote this on and off for the past 2 years? I just never bothered uploading it.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Charles collapsed on to the armchair exhausted and stressed at his suite. Everything was going to hell, in the past 2 months the King had married Anne who was crowned and she was 7 months with child. As the king spent his time chasing her like a love sick adolescent, Charles had been traveling around in his stead with Norfolk and Thomas Boleyn carrying out the king's orders. His conscious weighed heavier than ever before and the more he had to deal with the Boleyn's, the more he hated himself. Things have been strange between them as he did not explicitly support the whore's marriage to the king on many crucial occasions. And now another possible threat arose and he had been keen on keeping track on the new chancellor Cromwell. Whatever his agenda Charles had a feeling he should never turn a blind eye to him. However, there is one visit he must do tomorrow at the King's request and Charles was not too thrilled to go. Visiting his mother-in law and to tell her the king will basically leave her to fend for herself will be uncomfortable. The king also forbade him from helping her financially aware that Charles would want to help his mother in law. Somehow he had to figure out away to support her in secret and he knew the man he needed to speak to was Chapuys regarding the manner.

Charles let out breath and rubbed his eyes, he just wanted to go home to Henry and Mary. He did not even have time to write to her and Charles felt terrible about it. Many nights he went to sleep dreaming about them running around the gardens full of laughter and the sun would be so bright and warm. Mary always wore a white gown full of crystals and on her head a ruby crown. His son wore a matching outfit similar to her's and with his own golden crown. Henry would call him over and Charles run to him to pick him up from the ground and then throw him into the air. Both of them would laugh and he'd set him down to watch him run off again. Then he'd feel her arms wrap around his waist looking up at him icy eyes shone brightly like gems and her long dark hair glistened under the sun. She smiled up at him sweetly and opened her mouth to tell him something exciting but he could never understand what she said to him or maybe he could not remember. Whatever she said always made him want to kiss her but he before he could a black gloved hand grabbed a fist full of her hair and pulling her away from him. He tried to reach for her as she was being dragged and then the dream would end and as much as he loved dreaming about them he hated it as he always wake up with a pang in his chest.

He shook and looked at the black bible on the table, he was trying to find time to read it but lately it has been too difficult. Charles heard someone clear their throat and snapped his head towards the door. He saw Cromwell waiting for him to invite them in.

"My Lord" He said standing up bowing. "Please come in and sit." Charles ushered them in.

"Your grace." He greeted.

"Wine?" He asked pouring a cup.

"Yes, thank you." Cromwell said sitting not before noticing the bible on the table.

"Tell me. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"His majesty is aware you that you favor the imperialist cause and say so you openly in council. And have perhaps a great sympathy for the dowager queen. "

"Don't you?"

"Actually I do. I'm not heartless whatever some people think. Quite the contrary. But I serve the king. His majesty intends to vest the succession with the children he will have. A bill will go before parliament, he wants to know if he will have your support."

"Yes I thought it was clear."

"Is it?" He questioned pointing at the Mary's bible.

Charles put his hand on it protectively "Yes."

"Good." He responded but did not sound fully convinced.

"May I ask why all of a sudden you needed my confirmation?"

"After it passes in Parliament we will proceed a step further and issue another act." Cromwell explained sip of his cup.

"What kind of act?"

"That it was treason, punishable by death, to disavow the Act of Supremacy." He said simply.

"I see."

"You must wonder why I am really here questioning you your grace."

"It had crossed my mind."

"There are rumors."

"There are always rumors my lord." Charles grinned sardonically.

"Well this time one of these rumors caused some concern ." Cromwell said studying his face seriously. "Especially, since I intercepted this." He said handing Charles a note.

Charles took the note and saw it was written in Spanish. It was addressed to the Spanish imperial ambassador Chapuys.

_Senor Chapusy, _

_Gracias por tomar tiempo a leer mi nota. Yo se que usted eres un hombre de gran importancia y muy occupado pero yo no te escribia si no estaba tan inquieta. Hace casi un meses que mi esposo se fue al courto a sevir el Rey no oi nada de el. Sabe usted si el esta bien? Esta sano? Estoy nueva en este pais y no conocsco a nadie a preguntar. Por favour enviame una nota quando puede. Y si lo ves porfavour dile que yo y nuestro hijo le estrano mucho y que se cuide mucho. _

_Gracias y que dios te benginda. _

_ Maria Brandon. _

Charles read the note and luckily he knew enough Spanish to figure out it was Mary. Why did she write him? Did she now know the danger? He almost swore out loud in anger but kept his composure.

"So it seems you have kept an interesting secret from us. You are married and your wife is a Spanish subject of his holiness."

"And that is a problem?" Asked Charles smiling as he took a swig of his wine.

"Your wife is Spanish."

" She is also an English subject. Her father was an English diplomat.

"Is the King aware?"

"Yes he granted it."

"He granted that you marry a Spanish woman who is a subject of the emperor and therefore bound to Rome?"

"I married a girl who is bound to no man but me." Charles asserted firmly.

Cromwell said nothing.

"Do not concern yourself with my wife." Charles stood up from the table and pointed to the note. "I did not read anything in this letter that is salacious towards the King or his efforts. I just read my young wife is worried about me and my health because I have not had the time to write her since I have been so working hard to please his majesty and carry out his commands. "

"But why would she write to the Spanish ambassador?"

Charles looked at Cromwell as if he was an idiot. "Well as you also liked to insist, yes she is also Spanish and she has no friends here in England but me and her compatriot Lord Chapuys,"

"So what is her position? I only see that she's Spanish and a catholic sympathizer"

"She is sixteen, a girl." Charles nearly laughed. "Her position is to please her husband and be a good mother to our son. That's her religion. "

"Then why keep her hidden?"

"Not that I owe you an explanation about how I manage my marriage to the Lady Brandon. As she explicitly said in this letter she is new to England. It's is a very unstable time at the King's court and I do not want her to feel overwhelmed because she is very young. And because she is so young I am very protective of her as she is already burdened enough to adjust. I just want her to focus being a wife and a mother to my son."

Cromwell nodded in understanding "I married my wife when she was very young as well so I can identify with your position. I think we have clarified the matter here, your grace. You vowed to vote in support of his majesty and that is all that matters. I shall leave you."

"Before you go, I will ask that you keep this between us."

"As you wish." Cromwell bowed as left.

Charles kicked the chair in anger and looked at the note in his hand before he crumpled it. He wanted to go back home and yell at Mary for being so careless. Did she not know how fragile the situation was? He had no one to blame but himself, if only he had not gotten so carried away at court and his duty then he would have had found time to let her know. He sat down feeling more drained and frustrated then he ever was before. Every time he was beleaguered with pressures from the king and everyone else at court he just wanted to leave . This made him more aggravated the he already was and he just wanted to distract himself. He looked at the wine and thought about inviting Knivert to drink into oblivion with him. Yes, that's what he will do.

Later that night Charles touched her chin and made her face him. "What is your name again?"

"Mary Stafford." She said excitedly.

"Mary?" He said thinking how funny the universe worked. "It's a beautiful name."

Mary smiled grabbing a few pins of her hair dark chestnut hair fall. "Thank you, your grace."

Mary took hold of the Duke's shirt and pulled him even her face millimeters form his. she passionately kissing his jaw. She could not believe she was his tonight, every noblewomen at court were after him. They had heard he was still unmarried and to be married to him, the king's right hand man came with many advantages.

"Yes and your features are different they don't seem so English. Why is that?"

She stopped and looked at him. "My grandmother was the daughter of the duke of Naples, I owe that to her."

"Ah I see." Charles raised his brow amused and he pushed gently her on the bed. That is why he thought she had a strange resemblance to Mary. That was the point tonight wasn't it?

"I have heard many things about your grace."

Charles leaned over her bemused.

"That you are dangerously handsome, a great man with..." She stopped and looked down at his waist suggestively."With many talents and charm."

"And tha-" Charles put a finger on her lips.

"Shhhh, do not speak." He told her kissing her hard.

Early morning Charles glanced at the bible on his table. He regretted everything last night and the shame crushed him. Why did she affect him like this? He thought about the things he told Mary, what he wanted from her, a friendship. He meant them or at least he thought he did. At home everything seemed clear to Charles, he was a different man but now at court he turned back into someone he no longer wished to be.

Charles got up to wash his face.

This place was toxic and it was going to take his soul him if he stayed longer.

He grabbed a parchment and his ink.

_You're Majesty,_

_I am writing to you regretfully to inform you that I have an urgent matter at home I must take care of immediately. When you read this I will be on my way to see Lady Katherine to inform her of her new circumstances. I shall be back within a week to continue your every commend._

_Your faithful and loyal friend _

_Charles, _

He called his servant

"Give this to his majesty." Charles told him handing him his note.

"Sir." His servant acknowledged and Charles watched him walk away.

Now he had to face his wife's mother.

Bessie the Queen's lady-in waiting led him into the room, there he found her sitting by the fireplace. She sat wearing a brown gown with her head adorned with a golden head piece and earrings. The Queen stared at the fire with her rosemary in her hand and her face vacant. It wasn't until Charles walked closer did Katherine turned her head when she heard him.

The Queen stared at him with her pale blue eyes for a moment and then reached out her hand. "Your grace." she finally said.

Charles took her hand and kissed it. "My Lady " He said feeling very torn. He was nervous to speak to her, unsure what to say and ultimately felt guilty for his part in contributing to her circumstances. Though he did not intentionally set out to dispose Katherine his inaction was the same as if he had acted on them. His conformity with the King's wishes despite of the fact he often did not approve were damaging. But what choice did he have? Ultimately he would always choose Henry's side .

"His majesty has ordered me here," He began "He's asked me to-" Charles hesitated glancing away to the fire for a brief moment trying to muster the right words. "He warns you not to try to return to him since he's now married to Lady Anne. "

Katherine stared at him in slight surprise.

"Henceforth he's abstained you from using the title of Queen and now be refereed as Dpwager Princess of Wales." Charles paused regretfully and then continued. "He's also cut your household expenses."

The Queen looked away sadly absorbing what he was saying. Charles felt ashamed so he walked away from her towards the window unable to look at her in the eyes and finish. "In generosity he allows you to keep your property but will no longer pay your servants wages or your household expense."

There was a brief silence and the room went heavy suddenly.

Charles thought he was going to drown in guilt and shame. She had to know Mary is married to him, he thought. He did not want to believe the King did not tell the Queen that her only daughter is married. Nor did he want to believe his friend was cruel enough to send him to her knowing how uncomfortable the situation would be.

The Queen immediately understood where he came from and continued. "I know...You have married my daughter."

"Yes." He said looking down.

The Queen shook her head closing her eyes and put her head in hand. "She does not deserve this. She does not have to pay for her father's vanity, for my inability to give the King a son."

Charles walked toward her and bowed. "Madam I'm aware I am just a lowly subject but I can only swear to you before God that I will protect and keep Mary safe. More importantly I will honor and respect Mary as she rightfully deserves. "

"Mary..." He continued. "Is a strong and caring woman; she loves my son as if he was her own and he adores her. And that madam I could not have asked for more in a wife." There he said it and he meant every word.

Katherine stayed silent and her eyes welled up in tears. She looked away and wiped them before turning to look at Charles. She knew what kind of man he was as he was her husband's best friend and despite his womanizing ways he had a good heart. She had to put her faith in God and trust Him that this marriage was the best for her daughter.

"May I see her?" Asked the Queen There breaking the silence.

"Madam...Forgive me." Charles stood up his was tone desperate. He was desperate for her forgiveness for his inactions, forgiveness for being loyal to a fault, forgiveness for marrying her only child and forgiveness for having to bring her more pain by denying her to see Mary. The King made it clear to him early on that Charles was to never let Mary see nor write to her mother.

Katherine looked at him sympathetically "Do you know something Mr. Brandon if I had to choose between extreme happiness and extreme sorrow I would always choose sorrow."Charles was dumbfounded by her confession.

"For when you are happy" She continued glancing briefly into the fireplace. "You forget about spiritual things you forget about God for in your sorrow he is always with you."

He finally understood why Mary is the way she was. Her silent strength, determination, her calming demeanor and ability to endure in all situations came from her mother.

Charles took her hand to his lips and kissed.

"Please give her this." She handed him her rosemary necklace with a letter attached and then signaled Bessie to walk him out.

"Madam you know I..." Charles began.

"I know you are ordered by the king to never allow her to see me or write. But please."

Charles nodded and bowed slightly "May God keep you and bless you my lady" He sincerely told before leaving.

Mary lay alone under the oak tree reading, _Institutio principis Christiani, _the _Education of a Christian Prince_ by Desiderius Erasmus. She dismissed her ladies for a while as she wanted to be left alone to relax after preparing writing lessons for Henry. She and Mrs. Bryn were working together to create of curriculum for when he turned 4. Lady Bryn nearly fainted when Mary expressed interest in educating Henry herself as well. It was agreed that they will rotate teaching duties between them. She recalled how the Queen insisted she teach Mary herself rather than a tutor early in her childhood.

Tired of reading Mary put the book down and closed her eyes taking a deep breath of fresh air.

It's been two months since he left and she has not heard a word from him. At least in France he wrote a few letters which were usually to let her know he was well. However, this time he did not even when he said he would. Mary tired not to let it bother her so much because she knew the turmoil at King's court may have kept Charles extremely busy. However, was he truly that busy to write even a short note to his own wife? Eventually Mary got annoyed enough she wrote to Chapuys but was careful what she wrote in case it was intercepted. If Charles got angry at her for writing then it is his own fault, she justified.

Mary had to admit he was growing on her. There were many good things about Charles she heard from the servants and it was clear he was dearly loved by them. She was beginning to see him in a different light. They man they described was very loyal, kind, considerate of others and a fair master. He was a great man with a lot of influence and though some many find him intimidating Charles never openly threw his status around. Instead Charles tended to light up a room wherever he was and his presence was always brought with it a comfort, a security. Mary had to guess this was largely due to his charisma that the women spoke about.

However, that is how he presented himself at home but Mary wasn't naive she knew the atmosphere at court. She born into that world and understood very well that anyone with power will always have enemies that seek to destroy them. In order to survive one had to engage in some scrupulous behavior and Charles was not immune to that. How else did the Boleyn's manage to elevate themselves over the years? They prostituted their daughters and her father fell foolishly into their grips. Whether he engaged in some manipulation and schemes Mary did not want to know.

Mary could feel something different and opened her eyes immediately were met with deep blue eyes. She frowned and blinked again not believing her eyes.

"Mary." Charles greeted standing over her flashing a wide grin.

Mary sat up fast "When did you come?"

"Just now and they told me you'd be here." He looked their surroundings; they were far away from the estate across the field near the edge of the forest. He had to admit he never came by this part but it was beautiful.

Mary went straight to the point. "Why did you not write?"

Charles raised a brow amused "That did not take long." He said he settled down beside her.

"I suppose I deserve it. You almost exposed us; Cromwell came to my apartments with your note to Chapuys. That was a good trick."

"You left me no choice."

"Yes I know, forgive me." He admitted and then took a piece of her velvet dress, it was new he noted pleased that she listened to him. It was burgundy with black and gold slashing details on her long sleeves .Her corset had golden roses that had been hand stitched into an intricate design. She wore a golden peal diadem around her head with her dark wavy hair was pulled half way into an elaborate French braid.

She looked different to Charles; her features seemed to have matured. While he was away she seemed to have grown since he last saw her and it was a good change. She appeared to be more womanly as her face seemed to have slimmed out making her high cheekbones more prominent. Even her body seemed to fill out in the right places but still slender, if she was at court Mary would have many admirers at her feet. Charles could not help feel attracted to her.

Mary peered over at Charles handsome face that seemed to be looking at her in a trance but she could tell something was amiss. His eyes seemed sad and tired.

"What is wrong?"

"These two months have been hell." He lay back down on to the grass staring up at the branches and leaves. Charles blinked feeling a wave of weariness overcome him.

"Tell me." She asked following his lead.

"Well for one, he's married Anne Boleyn." Mary turned on to her side and faced him.

"Married?" She was stunned, Mary had no idea her father would act so impulsively. "But the Pope did not grant him a divorce."

Charles shook his head. "No, but what does that matter? He's the head of the Church of England. He can do what he pleases."

"How can he do that?" She inched closer to Charles. "Did the Supremacy Act pass?"

"Almost however I have it in good hand that it will pass." Charles looked over at her. "There is also another thing you should be aware of."

"What is it?" She asked feeling dejected by the news.

"She's with child."

Charles stared at the branches waiting for her response.

"How for along?" Her voice was barely audible.

"7 months."

"I see. I suppose that will officially make me a bastard." Mary felt torn although apart of her felt humiliated and outraged she could not help feel content for her father. Maybe this will be his chance.

"Yes, a new law will be in place afterwards. You will be declared illegitimate." Charles said cutting her off her thoughts. He studied her concernedly Charles knew he was very upfront about the situation however he knew Mary would not have it said any other way.

"I always wanted a younger brother." She told Charles who could only give her a sad smile.

"It could be a girl."

Mary let out a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Let's pray for the child's sake he is the boy my father so strongly desired. Otherwise she will end up like me. "

"I should think that is a good thing."

"Hardly, I was abandoned, humiliated and made a bastard. Why would anyone want my life? "

"Mary-" He protested but was interrupted.

"I'm a bastard Charles. That's my reality". She told him giving him an incredulous look.

"Not to me."

She made move to get up from the ground but Charles pulled her down.

"Listen to me." He told her. "I am not ashamed because to me you are not a bastard regardless of what you, your father or those damned fools in parliament say. " Charles was now angry, how could she think so low of herself?

Mary gazed at him in confusion and then looked away.

"Look at me." He told her but Mary stubbornly did not listen.

"Mary, look at me." He repeated trying hard not to lose his patience again.

She hesitantly stared at Charles her pale eyes flashed with defiance.

Charles leaned closer to her. "You cannot believe what they say you are. You know who you are and no one, no man; no law could take that away from you."

She said nothing.

"You are not only a mere wife."

"It doesn't matter." She whispered.

Charles took out the rosemary and gently placed it one of her hands and then closed it. Mary looked to her hand and saw her mother's rosemary.

"She wanted me to give you this. Hopefully this will remind you of where you come from."

Mary paused remembering her mother's voice and began to recite it in her head. _Seas fuerte mi hija receurde quien eres. Deciende de Isabella y Ferdnando de Castilla, la unica hija del rey de Inglaterra. Seas fuerte y honesta y una dia seas reina. _

Charles face was serious. "Never think you are bastard and worthless. This is the last time I will hear those words from you." .

Charles looked down on her gently and then pulled out the letter from his pocket leaving it beside her before standing up.

"I am heading back to rest. Shall I see you tonight?"

Mary stared at the letter beside her as if she was in a trance. Charles waited a few moments, he didn't want to leave her but as he was about to turn to leave he heard her say "Yes."

She eventually sat up and opened the letter.

_My Beloved Maria, _

_There are many things I want to say to you but there aren't enough words or pages. It has come to my knowledge you have been married and I am sorry that I was not able to fulfill what every mother does to guide a young bride. Since we were born into royalty, fate has made it that we were never to marry for love because we are the pawns used in an ever complicated world. When I married your father I did not love him but it wasn't long until I fell in love and I believed he felt the same regardless of the situation well currently find ourselves. I love your father and I will continue to so as I am his lawful wife according to our God. Do not resent him for his actions, pray for him as your father is a good man who is misguided and manipulated by those he believes are for his best interest. Reflecting upon your childhood I use to believe I gave you everything and I tried to but I feel in some ways I have failed. I could not give your father a son that survived long enough but I wish with everything that I have had and perhaps this could have been avoided. But God did not allow it._

_All I ever desired for you my love is a good man that respects you above all else. Love is a luxury in these unions and if you are blessed to find it with your husband cherish it and protect it. But you must let down your walls and I know you have many as I am partly responsible for them along with your father because of our failed example of a marriage. I cannot pretend to know the Duke of Suffolk but I do know he is someone your father trusts and values. And though I know some things regarding him whether they are true or not I cannot judge him. You must also not judge him and take time to know your husband, understand him and respect him. Tend to him, care for his children with everything you have and his home. More importantly allow you to be open to all the possibilities this marriage could potentially be. Marriage can be difficult and at times lonely, sometimes painful but do not let that discourage you from pursuing a meaningful relationship with your husband. You should pursue him as he will pursue you. Do not be afraid to expose yourself little by little but remain true to who you are. Remember who you are._

_From your loving Mother _

Mary read the letter over and over again. Memorizing the words and studying the handwriting until she noticed drops of water on the pages. How long had she been crying? she wondered and then decided it was time to go back and reflect on her mother's words.

When he returned back to the manor he spent the rest of the day with Henry who was eager to show him how his newly acquired reading skills. He showed Charles how he spelled his name and his writing exercises keen on impressing his father, which Charles naturally was. He was surprised to hear that Mary and Lady Bryn were working together rotating teaching duties.

While he was in the study with Henry he saw Mary walking briskly into the house with her face solemn and the letter in her hand. She looked as if she had been crying and when a servant greeted her Mary gave her weak smile and then said something before walking into the house. Later he came to find that Mary did not feel well could not join him for dinner. After he tucked Henry into bed Charles came by Mary's chambers want to knock on her door to see how she was, since he was worried about her. However, he heard her start to pray and Charles thought it was best to leave her alone.

Now it was late at night and it had just begun to rain hard. Charles could not sleep again and it was irritating to him. But he could not just get the image of Mary lying under the tree when he left her out of his head. He slightly regretted giving her the letter as it caused her so much pain but he could never keep it from her. Charles noticed when it came to her mother she suddenly became very vulnerable. Even though she unsuccessfully tried to hide it from him, Charles could see how much the separation from Queen Katherine has affected her. Charles let out a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying hard to ease his mind and focused on sleeping.

Mary quietly opened the door and entered his room; she saw Charles was asleep on his side. She slowly inched toward his bed and gently touched his bare shoulder.

Charles turned around and found himself staring at Mary.

She hesitated for a moment looking nervous. "May I?" Mary asked indicating to the spot beside him.

Charles stared up into her eyes and without blinking he shifted to make room for her. Mary slowly sat on the bed and looked over her shoulder at him and saw that he was still watching her. She looked back timidly debating something in her head and then she faced him.

"Thank you."

"It was nothing." He told her gently.

Mary shook her head. "You don't know what this meant to me. How long I've waited."

"Good night." she whispered as she leaned in to give him a chaste kiss on his forehead and pulled back.

The air suddenly became heavy and they gazed at each other; Mary looked at his lips and was drawn to them. She inched slowly to kiss him, the feel of his soft warm lips touching hers sent a wave of excitement over her body. Bewildered at her own reaction she backed away again before he could respond. Charles looked at her darkly feeling his body well up with desire. He roughly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"I am sorry." Mary told him before he could continue. " You have every right but- "

"Never apologize for this." He said letting her go ashamed of his lack of control. "And contrary to popular belief I don't have a right."

She opened her mouth to say something but looked away embarrassed.

Mary was feeling very emotional. This whole day had been very emotional and it seems anything affects her. "You should get an annulment."

" Now why would I want to do that?" He asked.

"Because I am not a good wife and you can marry someone you want." She muttered.

"What makes you believe I don't want you?"

"Because you never wanted this and I never wanted this either."

"I want you" He said bluntly without missing a beat.

Mary stayed silent unsure what to say or do. All she wanted to say to him was thank you and go to bed but now things have reached a stand still.

"When?

"I don't know" He admitted. "For awhile I suppose. Perhaps when I returned from France or when I was away at court the first time."

"That long?"

"Yes."

"So you- " Mary stopped suddenly biting her tongue before her curiosity got the better of her. "Why are you telling me this?" She questioned. "Why now?"

Charles let out a sigh and relaxed on this back thinking how to respond. They stayed silent for a moment and then Charles continued. "You are young and I do not want to confuse you."

Mary frowned. "Confuse?"

"I do not want my actions to take away from my true feelings." Charles hesitated finding the words and make sense of his emotions. "I didn't try kissing you simply because I am a man with needs."

Mary felt her chest tighten with fear. Was he confessing?

Mary pulled the blanket to her chin feeling self conscious. "I'm sorry."

Charles scoffed incredulously, "What for?"

"I don't know." Mary's tone was depressed. "I feel responsible. Maybe I have said something..." She trailed off. Mary never considered the fact that he may develop an attraction for her. She was too preoccupied with Charles her friend not Charles the admire.

Charles clenched his jaw; he hated how much she blamed herself. "Don't be. You are blameless"

Mary said nothing and she moved to return to her chambers but saw that the adjoined door was locked. She pulled at it hard and then she felt his bare arm try to pull on it as well. "Sometimes it gets stuck." He told her. Feeling more embarrassed she didn't want to give the impression that she was running away from her. Though she was and will leave from the main door instead. But then Henry appeared tiredly looking at them confused.

"What are you doing?" He asked them.

Mary shoulders slumped. She should really work on making him to sleep in his own room.

He frowned and moved when the sun light hit his face, then he became aware of a small body lying right up against him. Charles opened his eyes and saw Henry softly snoring lying in between him and Mary who was silently sleeping on her side.

It was if he had gotten a second chance. When Margret died it had changed something in Charles, he loved her with everything but at times it wasn't enough. She was right there were days he loved her yet other days he would just leave her and go with other women. Margret never deserved it and it wasn't until her death he realized how much he truly loved her and hated himself for how he treated his marriage. But how was he different from then? Was he not having sex with other woman still? Charles clenched his jaw and let out a shaky breath as he laid his head back on his pillow. Just because his marriage to Mary was not conventional it did not excuse him for his affairs. Mary did not love him and but the problem was he was beginning to feel something for her. The one woman who would not give herself to him was his own wife and why would she want him? He was unfaithful, older and inadvertently helped ruin her life.

He looked over at Henry and Mary again, there were sleeping peacefully and looked unaware of how everything around them was changing rapidly. History is being made and it was a very dangerous time for England. Regardless of what was happening his concern was his family and keeping them safe above all else. Charles moved closer towards them and wrapped a protect arm around them resting his hand on Mary's side. When he was about to close his eyes, he saw Mary's hand move to hold his. Charles wondered if she knew she was in his bed, if she knew that the hand she was holding was his. He checked in her and saw she was very much asleep. Charles relaxed against his pillow not taking his eyes off her.

* * *

Another fat chapter...I swear the next chapter is less than 2000 words. I'll probably post it soon since its ready to go and actually I think its where the plot is set in play.

Please review and let me know what you think


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I think the last chapter of the week...I think I'm just uploading the chapters so quickly. But I really get excited when I see reviews so I end up wanting to upload more. Thanks so much for the support!

Disclaimer: If I did own the rights to the Tudors...Mary and Charles would happen.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Mary sat in the coach in silence staring at the scenery. It was an ugly day, the sky had been threatening to rain all day but nothing fell. She looked at Charles whose handsome face seemed to be lost in thought while looking out the window. She wanted him to say something but he did not speak since they left their manor and said goodbye to Henry. It was one of the most difficult goodbyes she had to do since her mother, it broke her heart. She spent the whole night crying in silence. Mary's stomach dropped thinking about it and tears threatened to fall. Truthfully she did not want to go but her father had ordered Charles that he sends her to Hatfield. So she could wait on her sister the new Princess of Wales. She grimaced slightly at the memory of Charles telling her that she must leave home.

******_Yesterday*****_

_Mary and Henry were in the library going over his exercises when Mrs. Bryn came into the study._

_"Is everything alright?" Mary asked Lady Bryn. _

_"His grace." She whispered into her ear. "Is here and asks that you meet him in his chambers immediately."_

_Mary stared at her a moment and then turned to Henry. "Henry, Lady Bryn will finish the exercises with you and I will be back to check them later. So work hard my love." _

_"Yes." He told her without looking up from his page obviously trying to keep his focus. Mary smiled at him and gave him a kiss on his head before leaving. _

_Mary walked quickly down the hall and headed for the staircase, last time Charles came it was for two months and before that he stayed only a week. She was excited to see him back home; every time he came everything seemed to be warmer around the house. Whenever he left the atmosphere immediately changed and things seemed to be a lot less interesting. _

_Mary was a few feet from his door when she heard a loud crash. "Dammit!" _

_She burst through the door and saw chairs thrown on the floor. Mary slowly looked at Charles who was staring at her with a strong intensity then looked away. He had thrown his navy doublet on the bed and loosens a few buttons on his white shirt. _

_"Charles what is wrong?" Mary was shocked; she had never seen Charles so angry like this. He only shook his head leaning against wall and closed his eyes taking deep breaths to calm himself. _

_Mary slowly approached him and putting her hand on his forearm. "Why are you so angry?"_

_"Mary...You are going to Hatfield as a waiting in waiting to the Princess of Wales." _

_Mary froze trying to absorb his words. _

_"I have ordered the servants to get your things in order and we will leave tomorrow." He gritted out, trying hard to contain his anger._

_She blinked "I do not understand." _

_"You are going to Hatfield as a lady-in waiting for the Princess."_

_Mary moved away from him shaking her head. "But I can't possibly...Henry." she stammered. _

_"The King requested you."_

_She really needed to sit down. _

_"Mary."_

_She turned around and whispered. "Why?" _

_"I -" Charles began but could not finish his sentence, Mary never looked so lost and he was taken aback by her sudden vulnerability. _

_"How long?"_

_"I don't know. As long as he wants you there. I suppose it is to keep appearances." _

_Mary shook in rage. "Hasn't he done enough!"  
_

_ She suddenly felt a wave of pain hit her chest as she came to realize what this would entail. She would have to leave the manor, leave everyone at the estate she had become close to, leave Henry and Charles, and leave her new life. Another thing her father decided to take away from her. Just how much did he want to take from her? Did he hate her that much? Was she that horrible?_

_Mary suddenly turned her heel to leave the room but Charles grabbed her arm. Mary pulled her arm away unable to look at him. _

_"Mary." He wanted to comfort her, embrace her and let her know everything will be fine but he couldn't.  
_

_"I want to be left alone." She looked away fighting tears. "Please." She begged and without another word she quickly walked out of the room closed the door before Charles could to follow her. _

_She heard him curse again and punch the door; Mary sat on her bed and took a shaky breath. After a while she stood up and opened the conjoining door.  
_

_Charles immediately stood up from the ground."Mary I am sorry that I- " He began but was quickly cut off. _

_"You have no choice, neither of us do." She stepped towards him and looked up at his handsome face. She stared at him as if he was memorizing him. His smooth features, his deep blue eyes, his chin and his dark hair. Charles stayed silent becoming aware of how her closeness was affecting him physically. _

_"What is it?" He finally asked and Mary flinched in surprise._

_"Nothing I was thinking."_

_"Thinking what?" He asked curiously._

__"I don't want to leave you either."__

__** END OF FLASHBACK**__

Charles could not believe he was on his way to Hatfield and expected to leave her there. A few days ago he planned to ask the King if he could now bring her to court but instead was an order to send her to Hatfield as a lady-in waiting. A bloody lady-in waiting, he clenched his fist at the thought. Once that child was born Charles had hoped things would be better and he could spend more time at home and finally bring Mary to court. Just when he wanted to pursue an actual marriage with Mary, she is taken from him. It made him even angrier that his son will be without his mother again.

********DAY BEFORE YESTERDAY*********

_Charles waited until he was called into the King's chambers. _

_Henry was with his attendants who were helping him dress for the banquet later on tonight in honor of the Princess._

_The King looked up at Charles. "Leave us." He told them. _

_"Your majesty." He bowed and was then met with an embrace. _

_"Charles." Henry smiled and then put his arm around his shoulder. "How is my son-in law?"_

_Charles resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm well thank you, your grace."_

_"I told you to call me father." He joked._

_Charles smirked and shook his head._

_"I need you to do something Charles."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I have decided that I want Mary to go to Hatfield and wait on the Princess Elizabeth." _

_Charles face fell "To Hatfield?"_

_"Yes but I have not told Anne yet." Henry walked towards the window and looked out. "Thomas Boleyn and I were discussing how it might be good to reaffirm Mary's new position as inferior to Elizabeth and our future children." _

_"But your grace, I thought that was the point of me marrying her. To secure the line of succession for your heirs with the Queen"_

_"Yes but there are still many who support Mary and Katherine including the Kings of will definitely make the people understand she is a bastard." _

_Charles flinched at the last word and tried not to let his annoyance show. "I'm afraid I do not believe it is in the best interest of my family that Mary leaves. My son needs his mother."_

_"I understand however, everyone must know her new position and Mary must now know her position as well. It will send a message. Besides there have been many at court wondering where Mary is and even Boleyn had asked me where Mary need to quietly expose her to put any suspicions to rest." _

_"Her position is with me." Charles protested to his friend. "If I could bring her to court and present her as my-"_

_Henry turned around and snapped. "No! Her position is to her King and wherever her duties take her." _

_Charles shut his mouth and swallowed. " I will leave now and send her."_

_"And Charles" He called out still looking outside the window. "I would like it if you both still continued keeping your marriage a secret at least for a few more months." _

_"Of course." Charles said bowing out of the room with his fists clenched in anger._

_**** END OF FLASHBACK*****  
_

When they arrived to Hatfield house the sun had finally come out and it had become a beautiful day after all. Charles guided Mary out from the carriage and when she was about to let go he held it firmly and drew her slightly towards him.

"Ready?" He asked quietly.

"I have to be." Mary said unable to meet his gaze.

Charles gently squeezed her hand. "I'm not." He admitted looking down sheepishly.

Mary gazed into his blue eyes. "It is a royal command. "

Charles wanted stroked her hair back affectionately but stopped himself. "I know." He said letting go of her then led her towards the door.

A lady-in waiting greeted them from the door and led them to met Lady Bryan. "This way your grace" She said but not before sneaking glances at Charles, which did not go unnoticed by Mary who frowned disapprovingly.

" The Duke of Suffolk and the Lady Mary." The girl informed the governess who had her back towards them

"Your grace! I am Lady Bryan the Princess's governess." She turned around bowing cheerfully. "I am honored to receive you in Hatfield."

"Thank you Lady Bryan." Charles flashed a charming smile and Mary instantly felt annoyed at how he managed to make an old maid blush. "I am here to give his majesty a report on the princess and escort the Lady Mary to her new duties."

"Of course, of course" Lady Bryan said quickly throwing a dirty look at Mary. "Susan? Will you please show the Lady Mary to her quarters while I entertain the Duke?"

"Yes madam. "

"Why doesn't the Lady join us?" Charles suggested as he was not ready to leave Mary with that guard dog of governess. He was aware of her coldness towards Mary which only made him want to take her home. "I have to ensure she has received the proper introductions and instructions. So please continue as if I'm not here."

"Yes your grace let me start from the beginning. " Then she turned to Mary. "Lady Mary." She said curtly and led her into the other room with Charles following behind them.

"Welcome to Hatfield your new home." She pointed towards some ladies on the other side of the room. "These are the ladies also here to attend the Princess as of course are you."

The closer Mary and Charles approached the women in the room they could see one of them holding a baby girl. Though Charles has already seen Elizabeth on countless occasions of court it would be Mary's first time she laid her eyes on her.

"Lady Mary may I present her highness the Princess Elizabeth." Mary blinked at the name feeling mixed emotions and then she quickly glanced at the whining baby.

She looked back at Lady Bryan who continued "You will be shown to your room. You will begin your duties after prayer."

"I shall say my prayers alone." She told Lady Bryan firmly. Charles smiled inwardly at her stubbornness but then realized with a pang in his chest that he will miss it.

"Lady Mary." the girl named Susan called her. "Your room is here"

Mary hesitated then looked at Charles who could only give her a sad smile. This was their good bye.

"Goodbye, your grace." She bowed and without a word she followed Susan out of the room and left him with Lady Bryan who was already giving him a report on the baby.

Susan led Mary right next door and she was taken aback by how tiny the room was. It was very plain with a small bed by the window and a tiny table and one chair. Once she was alone Mary slowly sat on the bed finally coming to reality that she was in Hatfield away from home, away from Henry and Charles. Devastation washed over her and finally let herself cry.

* * *

:O :O Yes I pulled them apart . I know I'm evil. But I think it will make their secret romance more sweeter and thrilling

Trust me there will be more romance and will be together. I don't think anyone wants to read a romance full of fluff. Well I don't anyways it has to get messy before it gets good. Absence does make the heart fonder.

Please review and let me know what you think

Thank you again


	5. Chapter 5

I was going to post it later this week but..Even I couldn't wait.

Disclaimer: No I don't own it, alright? Let me live!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Mary took the towel and began to dry her hair, one of the girls decided to 'accidentally' spill a bucket of water from the balcony. They laughed at her and walked away leaving Mary as she scramble. This sort of behavior has become a common occurrence with the other ladies. No one spoke to her in the house and when they did it was always in a rude way or they'd simply laugh at her. In the beginning her feelings were hurt however she learned to ignore them by spending time in her room reading her bible or walking along the grounds alone. Only Susan White spoke to her from time to time. She was the same age as Mary. Susan was a very timid and gentle girl who seemed to shy away from any tense situations. If they had met in any other circumstances they could be friends.

Lady Bryan was a bull dog when it came to running the household and obsessed with how clean and kept everything was. On top of that she was always after the girls over their childcare duties with Elizabeth insisting they read to her in Latin, play music and read the bible. The child is barely 5 months and Mary thought it was ridiculous. The governess made it obvious to Mary that she was not welcomed and made sure Mary was never around to care for the baby. Leaving her to the other ladies who do not seem to have a clue about what it is to care for a baby. One day Mary was caught carrying Elizabeth and Lady Bryan ended up slapping one of the girls.

There was something about Elizabeth that made her irresistible to Mary; she was not hard to love at all. In the beginning she was unsure how she would receive Elizabeth as her head told her to reject her but her heart was unable to hold a grudge against a child who is innocent. It was not the baby's fault her mother is a scheming wrench. Watching after Elizabeth made her feel guilty and miss Henry more. Her eyes welled up at the thought of her son and how he must be wondering when she will come back. She constantly thought about him and Charles every day, she always prayed for their health and well being. She hoped God would have mercy on her and let her go home to her family.

Mary stood up and went to her closet and saw the dress Charles brought her from France. Her heart began to ache, she also missed him more then she would admit. Over the past months she saw the kind side of Charles, the side who is not afraid to show his affections towards his family and take great care of them. Mary touched her lips remembering the kiss, his lips were surprisingly warm and how he grabbed her made Mary feel aroused. She blushed at the thought and shook her head. The ladies were still gossiping among themselves about how handsome the Duke was and initially Mary thought they were being silly but she also could not help feel a little proud that the man they gushed over was her husband.

A knock came at her door and Mary opened to find a blonde haired girl with brown eyes staring at her.

"Susan?"

"Lady Bryan says the Queen is expected to come within two hours and to dress appropriately." Susan said looking around nervously hoping no one saw her.

"I shall be ready, thank you." Mary was about to close the door but Susan prevented it closing.

"About today..." She looked down ashamed. "I am sorry, they should not have done that."

"Thank you ." Mary assured her "Better the bucket than the fountain."

Susan smiled apologetically and walked away.

Mary spent the next two days out of the Queen's sight. Whenever the Queen came Mary was instructed not to leave her room and make herself invisible. Which was not difficult for Mary, she was already avoiding everyone at Hatfield in general. It wasn't until today that she was called down just before the Queen finally departed for court.

She entered into the room and saw her standing in a golden dress with her dark hair pulled up with a headdress, she really was a beauty. She was not only beautiful but she also carried an air of intelligence and confidence, Mary felt slightly self conscious. But she remembered Charles told her to always appear formidable when facing her enemies.

"Lady Mary." Anne she said gently as she approached her. " I come to you in kindness."

She came to her in kindness? Mary wanted out laugh but said nothing.

"I will welcome you to court and reconcile you with your father." Anne said carefully studying Mary "If you will only accept me as Queen."

Mary looked at her and held her head high to face Anne who smiled at her.

"I will recognize no Queen but my mother." Mary looked into Anne's blue eyes defiantly. "But if the King's mistress will intercede with the King on my behalf then I will be grateful." She finished throwing her smug look.

Anne motioned her to leave to which Mary happily complied. She curtsies and without another word she for her room. As soon as she closed the door she leaned against the door breathing hard.

Charles put on his gloves and then tested his armor to make sure it was tight. He mounted his horse and waited until they signaled him to enter the open field. The stable boy handed him his shield and lance as. Wasn't he a little too old this? He sighed annoyed. It was Henry's desire for a tournament and he wanted Charles to participate. Charles just wanted to be left in his suite and drink. Wince Mary had gone to Hatfield Charles went into a state of mild depression. However, he had been sure to conceal his feelings from his son whom he has visited when ever he could escape court. He felt guilty and being home became more and more unbearable but he had promised Mary that he will not let his duties keep him from home long like he was when she was there.

Everyone at court noticed he had become more reserved and not as sociable as he was. He only went to court deal with politics, avoided speaking to anyone other than his associates and left to his apartment. It was so bad that Anthony suggested he go find a woman to distract himself with but Charles no longer desired anyone and it had to with Mary.

"Charles!" The King called to him on the other side. "I shall try not hit your pretty face.I don't want the women at court to die over the grief."

"No, Majesty. We do not" Charles chuckled closing his helmet. "Although Anthony would make a fine replacement."

"I'm sure they would protest that fact." Henry said closing his helmet.

Charles positioned his lance straight and waited for the flag to drop. When it did Charles kicked his horse and they picked up speed. His adrenaline was flowing; he could hear his blood pump faster as he took aim at Henry's shoulder. Charles quickly glanced to the side and he saw her in dark navy dress, standing by a group of spectators on the other side of the field. Charles suddenly felt a sharp pain his side and felt himself fall hitting the ground hard.

The crowed went silent and all Charles saw was people running over to him. He saw Anthony, his men hover over him and Henry calling his name. Charles made a move to get up but fell back down feeling his whole burn with pain. He let out a groan as he tried to get up again. When they saw that he was up everyone cheered and clapped as he slowly limped off the field. He looked back to where Mary was and she was gone.

He grabbed Anthony who was trying to support him. "Did you see her? Is she here?"

"See who?" Anthony asked looking around confused. Did he also hit his head?

"Mary." Charles gritted out in pain. "My Mary."

"Mary?" Then suddenly it dawned on Anthony "Oh right. No I have not seen her, should she not be at Hatfield?"

Charles looked away to where she was standing. "Maybe I was seeing things."

Anthony sneered "You miss her that much?"

Charles gave him a hard look before sitting down slowly holding his side. It was difficult to breath deeply. "I'm getting too old for jousting." He muttered. "

"Nonsense you are only 30."

"31." Charles corrected hunching over catching his breath. "Today is my birthday"

Anthony smiled brightly and gave his friend a pat on his back. "Well then, we will celebrate perhaps look for a nice woman to nurse you tonight. I hear you made a very good impression on that Stafford girl. She has been asking for you for quite some time, haven't you noticed the looks she has been giving you all along."

"No and I am not interested." Charles took a sip of water.

"Why? Because of your little wife?" Knivert whispered cautiously.

"Yes."

"You married a nun and she is gone. A man has needs, she will understand. "

"Careful." Charles warned.

"Forgive me but when has that ever stopped you?"

Charles straightened up and ignored Anthony. "Where is the bloody surgeon?"

"Where is Charles? What have you done to him?" Anthony called out after him as Charles walked away. He smiled and shook his head.

Charles sat beside Thomas Boleyn and the Duke of Norfolk during the banquet. He tiredly looked at the dancing; he had already managed to avoid the advances of a few court ladies by complaining of pain from his fall. Although they had shamelessly offered to nurse him in his apartments Charles declined. Since he thought he saw Mary at the tournament it had put him in an awful mood. The Boleyns' still held a grudge against him for his lack of support for Anne as Queen of England, however they needed Charles because he was the King's best friend.

"I hear you saw my granddaughter not so long ago, your grace." Thomas began.

"Yes I have, your grace."

"How does she fair?"

"Quite well Lady Bryan is doing remarkably job bringing up the Princess." Charles responded in a monotone voice resisting the urge to leave.

"Did you also escort the bastard?"

Charles blinked at the word he used felt a wave of anger wash over him.

"Yes." He grounded out as he took a swig of his wine.

"Good, she should know her place. I hear she is just as stubborn and arrogant as her mother.

"So I hear." Charles was now half paying attention.

"The Queen" Norfolk interjected, "Visited the princess a few weeks ago and had a small encounter with the bastard."

Charles slightly turned his head to listen while trying not to present himself as over interested to give himself suspicion.

"Yes the Queen did mention to me. It was the reason she came to court in a mood calling her self- entitled brat like her mother." Thomas shook his head in disapproval. "She extended her kindness to her, that she will reconcile her with the King if she accepted Anne as the Queen. But the bastard rudely rejected her."

"Not surprised after all she is her mother's daughter. If she becomes a problem-" Norfolk stopped suddenly thinking to himself.

Charles gripped his glass tightly. What was Norfolk trying to get at? Was he trying to imply harm to Mary?

"Well in any case." He began again. "It seems she is not having the greatest time at Hatfield. No one speaks to her and as you know well Thomas, girls can be quite cruel to each other."

Thomas nodded knowingly thinking about his two daughters. "I may have heard some thing to the effect. "

"I doubt she came today with the Princess's entourage."

Charles snapped his head and threw him a question look. " Here?"

"Yes, as I've been told, she should arrive any moment now." Thomas peered out the door and then broke into a smile. "There she comes."

Charles stood up and bowed as Lady Bryan carried a baby with shockingly red hair towards her parents. He peered up slightly watching each Lady – in- waiting pass him looking for Mary but realized she was not amongst them.

The King took the child from her and showed her to the Court. "Welcome home my sweet Elizabeth." He said as everyone erupted into applause. Finally everyone resumed feasting and offered well wishes and gifts to the King and Queen. After an hour, Charles excused himself unable to shake the feeling of dejection and so he retired to his suite.

He opened the door to his chambers and saw a black cloaked figure sitting in his chair reading Mary's bible on his table by a candle. Charles cautiously approached the figure and realized it was a woman. He was going to kill Anthony.

"If Sir Knivert sent you, I must respectfully ask you to leave." He said.

The woman jumped up from her seat and faced him, her face was still covered.

" I am not interested." Charles dismissed her coldly and he opened his door.

The woman unveiled her cloak and Charles froze when he saw her face.

"Even your wife?" Mary asked cocking a slender brow.

He quickly slammed the door shut. "Mary."

Mary didn't say anything and slowly nodded as she walked towards him. Charles quickly closed the distance between them and embraced her tightly even if it hurt him.

Charles ran his fingers through her silky dark hair. "I've missed you." He breathed in her scent closing his eyes.

Mary rested her head against his chest, enjoying the feel of the contact and wrapped her arms around him. "And I've missed you."

He held her shoulders and looked down at her. "How?"

" Lady Bryan said I was to leave separately with Chapuys."

" Why hadn't he said anything to me?"

"The King said to come to court as he did not want me in Hatfield alone while renovations are being done to the estate. It will take two weeks; I must be invisible and ordered me to stay only in your apartment."

"When did you get here?

" I arrived around noon."

"Noon? Then you were at the tournament." Charles stated.

Mary grimaced at the memory of watching Charles fall of his horse so violently. "I wanted to see how you were but I was afraid to be seen." She looked down feeling guilty.

"Never mind that. I am perfectly well."

"You don't seem well." She said disbelieving him and she touched his side and nearly causing Charles to double over.

He hissed in pain Mary who shook her head in disapproval.

"I'm just bruised; I will be fine by tomorrow. I've had worse."

"You should sit." She countered and pointed over to the chair behind him.

Charles straightened up and took her hand as slowly sat down to avoid agitating his ribs.

Mary stared at his hand holding hers. He never held her hand like this before but it felt nice.

"Come sit with me." He told her.

Mary moved to get a chair but he stopped her suddenly.

"I don't bite." He said before pulling her into his lap. Charles knew that he was acting too comfortable with her and that perhaps she wouldn't like it but he decided he will push and let her put the boundaries between them.

Mary blushed as she awkwardly sat on his lap feeling unsure how what to do as wrapped his arms around her small waste. She patted his arms in response causing Charles to chuckle lightly at her inexperience but regretted it again as his side hurt.

Mary was embarrassed by the sudden intimacy of sitting on his lap but she couldn't help but like it. She then grew self conscious and wondered if she was too heavy or if she was hurting him.

"Am I hurting y- "But Mary was cut off by Charles unexpected tightened his grip.

"No." Charles sighed leaning against her back; he felt he was in one of his dreams again. "Stay here."

Mary shifted slightly to look at him. "How is our son? Is he healthy? How are his lessons?"

Charles stiffened. "He is well, he's so bright his tutors are very pleased with his progress."

"I miss him terribly." She said suddenly feeling overwhelmed with longing.

Charles stayed silent for moment feeling her sadness.

" He misses you too."

Mary trembled and then she felt her eyes sting with tears, thinking about Henry. She blinked a few tears away and let out a shaky breath.

Charles reached to stroke her hair gently and then drew her into his chest.

Suddenly Mary couldn't control the rainfall of tears that came next.

The next morning Mary opened her eyes and winced as the sunlight hit her face. She quickly turned to the other side where it was shady. Mary was face to face with a sleeping Charles. It was a strange situation because this time they did not have Henry snoring soundly between them. Before she wouldn't dare try to share the same bed with him unless Henry was present. But in her time away from their life in the manor caused her to think of him more and when she saw him at last a rush of excitement washed over her.

She studied his long dark curly lashes, the bridge of his straight nose, his cheeks and his lips, Mary blushed when she remembered their kiss. Charles was indeed a beautiful man and Mary sometimes wondered if he was real. Especially at times like this when he is fast asleep with a peaceful face of content as if he had a good dream.

Suddenly felt his hold around her body tighten bringing her closer to him, Mary shifted and still watched him. She contemplated the urge to touch him and before she can convince herself from doing so she lightly touched his forehead with her finger.

"That feels wonderful." He murmured sleepily causing Mary to snap her hand back in surprise.

Mary was embarrassed that he caught her. "I thought you were asleep still."

"I am glad I awoke in time otherwise I would have missed it." Charles smiled lazily at her though inside he was thrilled at her sudden show of curiosity towards him. Mary was slowly warming up to him.

Mary gazed at him for a moment lost in thought. "Why?" she finally said.

"Why?" He repeated and then thought about it for a moment. "Because I want to feel like your husband for once." Charles admitted to her. "Someone you care about."

"I do care about you."Mary said in surprise and then grew alarmed. "I realize I haven't been home or around to take better care of you but-"

"That's not what I meant." He interrupted.

Mary sat up from the bed and Charles followed her. She thought about his words for a moment and realized they have been married for about six months and their relationship hasn't quite flourished into anything other than a friendship and even their friendship needed work.

Charles stared at her wondering that what was going through her mind

"It is very hard for me to be vulnerable with you or with anyone really." She looked away feeling very insecure.

"I understand." Charles looked at her softly and reached out to stroke face. Her icy gaze widened at the contact and he took that opportunity to come closer towards her.

Mary instinctively pulled back slightly. Her reaction caused him to smile sadly and look away sheepishly.

"I'm sorry." She told him embarrassed.

"It is fine."

"You have been very good to me."

"Please. You don't need to say it."

"What I mean to say is." She continued. " I know I have not been very open with you. You have always been honest with your feelings."

"I do not want to pressure you or feel obliged to do anything."

"I don't" Mary assured him. "I-I believe we can be closer. Only I don't know how."

Charles blinked and moved back away from her slightly. Sometimes he forgets how pure and young Mary is because she looks and acts so mature for her age.

"We shall be slow." He said cautiously.

"We have been slow. Haven't you grown impatient yet?"

Charles cocked his head. Mary wasn't wrong he has become restless about taking their relationship for quite some time. But he recognizes that because he's older and very experienced with women it does contribute to his restlessness. He has become so accustomed of getting what he wanted quickly especially when it came to women. However, with Mary being so young and pure he has become hesitant in how to approach her.

"Do not worry about me ." He assured her gently. " All I want is for you to be at ease with me. Besides we have made some developments.".

Mary stayed silent letting his words sink.

He took her hand. "If I had done this 4 months ago you would have ran away but now..." He entwined his fingers with her slender ones.

Mary mind went to the kiss and cringed when she remembered it.

"But marriage is not just the physical part. We have to learn to trust, support and respect one another first."

He into her steely eyes. "It will come if you let it. Just be open."

Mary lay down on her side again with a pensive expression on her face. Charles gazed back for a moment and lay back down on his side facing her.

"Be open?" She questioned quietly as her gaze catching onto his deep blue eyes.

"Yes" Charles said without missing a beat.

Mary looked away considering his words further. What they meant, what she wanted. So many things ran through her mind. So many emotions of excitement thrill and yet fear that she would be abandoned by Charles also, knowing at one point or another they will ultimately disappoint and hurt each other. Did she really want to try?

She reached for his cheek and traced his handsome face. Charles didn't dare move from his position and stared at her darkly as she continued lean over on top of him.

"Is this enough? For now?"

Charles pushed back her lose hair with his fingers and then kissed her forehead.

"It is more than enough."

Mary rested herself on top of him as he gently stroked her hair. She felt the weight in her chest lift and for a moment she really believed in Charles words. But in the back of mind she was couldn't help but wonder when this would all disappear.

* * *

See what I did there?Stuff is going down! Slowly but surely so bare with me. If I gave you a full blown romance...I wouldn't even know what to write. I'm not that good at fluff without being cheesy:/ Sorry!

Let me know how you like it...or don't like it :(


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks again for the reviews! They're so encouraging. Here is the 6th chapter!

Disclaimer...not mine :I

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Charles spent the day hunting with the King and then the rest of the time with members of the council discussing many affairs. The main topic was how to handle Sir Thomas More refusal of the oath. It was obvious the King and the vast majority of the Council including Charles, did not want to put a good and honorable man to death. However, the law was law and the King was doing his best to make up an excuse to delay the inevitable. His affections for Sir Thomas More were clearly conflicting him. Presently More sat in the tower and though he received the best treatment, it was certainly a place a humanist should never be found in. The second matter was proposed by Cromwell, the dissolution of the monasteries on the basis that they are corrupt and they are work a lot of money. Charles was indifferent regarding that matter but he knew Mary would be dead against it. Then finally was a marriage proposal to offer to the French but the matter could easily be complicated. It was not secret that the French prefer listened quietly and it was an uncomfortable discussion for Charles to sit through and it made him feel guilty. Reminded him that because of their marriage that he denied her ruling over kingdoms and the status of Queen.

The Boleyns and Duke of Norfolk were in uproar. They saw it was insulting that the French would want the King's bastard clearly all of Europe still refuse to accept the New Queen or the marriage as legitimate. Charles was concerned that they will see Mary a danger to the throne and will want to get rid of her. Now that the French had clearly overlooked Elizabeth and asked for Mary the "_King's Bastard_ "as everyone at court now refer to her. This would be the best time to reveal the truth about their marriage to ensure that they are married and therefore Mary will be a threat to no one. However, a part of him told him to hold out longer that things are about to get worse before they are good.

Charles hurriedly walked into his apartment; he had made sure no servants were allowed to enter as to not expose Mary. As soon as he entered he heard laughter, one belonging to a man and the other was Mary's. Confused he quickly continued down the foyer into the salon and slightly opened the door. Mary and Lord Chapuys were sitting at the table playing cards chatting away in Spanish.

"My Lord Chapuys" Charles greeted him and Chapuys stood from his chair and bowed.

"Your Grace" He responded.

"I had a feeling you would be coming by." Charles as he bent over to kiss Mary on her cheek. "Since you failed to mention my wife will be arriving in court."

Chapuys watched as Mary looked down at her cards timidly. "Forgive me, his majesty did not give me any time to tell you as I had to leave immediately."

Charles grinned and nodded understanding.

Chapuys watched the exchanged and noticed they were more comfortable around each other. Of course the last time he had seen them together was the wedding and he had been visiting Mary alone at the manor since whenever he could. It was still obvious to him she was not quite in amour with him but he certainly did not miss how the Duke of Suffolk looked at her. If he had to guess, he's say he had developed feelings towards her but Mary as expected from her inexperience seemed to have kept him in a platonic light. However her closeness and warm affection towards the Duke showed how important and precious he has become. It is probably for the best for now considering her husband's reputation for womanizing ways.

"Well your lovely wife is a wonderful hostess and has kept me well entertained. I came here to speak to you about a private matter."

Mary took this as her cue to leave and stood up. "Senor, mucho gusto de verlo porque siempre tengo un buen tiempo con usted. Eres un amado amigo y si dios me déjà volver a casa porfavor vistarme.

Chapuy took her hand and kissed it. "Que Dios te bendiga senora."

" Igualmente." She told him affectionately feeling overwhelmed of her love for the older gentlemen.

"Your graces." Mary bowed before leaving the room. She looked back at them for a moment and saw Charles was staring at her with a soft expression.

Mary sat on Charles's settle chair reading well she was trying to read but her mind kept wondering what they were speaking about in the other room. She wondered if Charles would tell her. She told herself she will not pry into his business until he wanted to inform her. Then after quite some time she finally dozed off.

She opened her eyes when she heard the door open and saw Charles walk in.

Mary quickly stood up from the chair. "Is everything alright?"

Charles stared at her debating to tell her but he had no energy left

"Yes, we had some business to discuss. I invited him to dinner here tomorrow so be sure to make the proper arrangements. "He told her

Mary resisted the urge to ask him about what they spoke about.

"Will you eat?" She asked changing the topic.

"No. I am not hungry."

"I see." Mary tried to think what else she could do for him but thought it was best to leave him alone. "Well then you should retire to your bedchambers. You look exhausted"

"Yes." Charles turned to leave and suddenly stopped when he realized she was not behind him. "Are you not coming?"

"Oh no...I-I mean-" She said as Charles gave her a strange look. "Do you want me to come?" Mary asked hesitantly

"Of course I do." Charles approached her hand taking her hand.

As soon as they entered Charles collapsed on the bed on his back and rubbed his eyes. Mary suppressed a giggle from escape at his boyish mannerisms.

She sat beside him and stared at him for a moment thinking of what to say. She hated how timid she had become around him as of late.

"How was your day?" He asked knowing it was probably uneventful.

"It went well. I'm sure yours was more interesting."

"It was interesting, the King of France has proposed a marriage between you and the Dauphin. Naturally Boleyn and Norfolk had a field day over it. Other than that regular state affairs and hunting in the morning. "

"Oh." She wanted to press him for more details but kept her mouth shut. "So the Dauphin is still without wife?"

"Yes, however you are not available." He gritted somewhat possessively.

"Then I shall wait until you die." Mary said hoping to lighten the mood.

Charles gaped at her in shock and then laughed. "Which shan't be long. I am an old man."

Mary giggled. "Hardly my lord. Have you not seen a mirror?"

He smirked and raised his brows in amusement. "Are you saying I'm handsome?"

"No" She corrected, " I find you pretty. Very pretty. The prettiest in all of England"

"Pretty? That does not sound very manly." Charles shot back pretending to be wounded at her words.

"How is the King?"

"Well there are many complications and he's in a lot of pressure."

"Yes I know. Chapuys was just informing me today. "

Charles wanted to change the topic, he was tired of talking about the king or state. He scooted closer to Mary and rested his head on her lap. He saw the surprised expression on her face but then she quickly relaxed shifted herself to a more comfortable position.

"I saw the Princess; she has grown since I last saw her."

Mary smiled thinking of Elizabeth. "She is precious. Despite the circumstances I can never hold anything against an innocent child; I do not have it in me. It is not her fault. "

Charles couldn't help but smile at her response further appreciating her compassion once more.

"How is Hatfield?"

"Very agreeable." Mary lied not wanting to bother him with the truth.

Charles looked up at her sceptically. "Is it?"

She blinked at his doubt, was she not convincing enough? "Yes."

"You and I both know that is not true."

Mary was speechless.

"Thomas Boleyn likes to run his mouth. And I may or may not have someone there." He admitted sheepishly.

"You are spying on me?' She was stunned at Charles. He actually had hired someone to observe her every move?

Charles sat up from her lap feeling guilty. "I had to make sure you were well taken care of."

"I see."

He touched her cheek. "You are upset."

"No, no not at all. Very surprised and –"Mary stopped. "So you must know everything then."

"Yes."

Mary was mortified that he knew how she was bullied and their horrible treatment of her. She did not want him to see her so pathetic.

Charles could not tell what she was thinking. He knew it was very scrupulous of him but it would drive him mad that he had no information about her. Before he left Hatfield he spoke to the butler about the matter and offered a generous amount for his services.

"You look disappointed." He remarked taking his hand back.

"I am embarrassed."

Charles snapped his head at her. "Don't be."

"It is all so juvenile." She sighed getting up from the bed. "And embarrassing that I have to subject to it. We are ladies and such behavior is ridiculous."

"Come home with me. We can go as soon as I am finished with my duties here. I can speak to the king." He told her.

Mary hesitated for a moment and then looked away "No."

Charles was taken aback by her response. "No?" He asked standing up from the bed.

Mary shook her head. "I can't."

"Why?" Charles raised his voice; he could not help but be upset with Mary. He thought she wanted to come home with him to Henry. Was her life at the manor so terrible she rather subject herself to humiliation at Hatfield?

"I." She stopped trying to gather her words. "I feel I should stay. I've been praying and -"

"You can't be serious." Suddenly he was desperate, did she not know what her absence was doing to him?

Mary stared at him in surprise.

"I just have this terrible feeling something will happen and I should be near the baby for the fall out. "

"She has other ladies an-"

**"**The Queen miscarried." She cut him off. "Did she not?"

Charles said nothing knowing the purpose of the tournament and banquet was a distraction for the King who was already taking mistresses. He knows since he was arranging these liaisons for him. Things between Henry and the harlot were going bad quickly.

Mary took his silence as his answer. "The ladies at Hatfield are frivolous little girls with half a brain and often wonder off gossiping leaving the baby alone. The Lady Bryan seems to enjoy her title as Governess of the Princess of Wales then putting in the work and - "

"You do not want to leave her. She is your sister." Charles stated finally understanding Mary. Though selfishly he was still upset that won't return home but another part of him was happy at the kind of woman his wife was.

Mary let out deep breath and feeling relived he understood.

"Things between your father and the Lady Anne are still uncertain but it is only one miscarriage. It is still too early to tell." Charles sighed frustrated. "However, how long do you plan to stay there? Years?"

"No of course not, I am married."

Charles leaned against the bed post crossing his arms. At least she remembered.

"Are you angry with me?"

"No how can I be angry?"

"But I frustrate you." Mary said approaching him slowly,

"A little." He admitted looking away. "Yes. But all wives frustrate their husbands."

Mary wrapped her slender arms around his waist taking Charles by surprised. She pressed against him resting her head against his chest. She was surprised by the firmness.

"Thank you." She managed to say.

Charles smiled softly and returned her embrace. "So what will you so about those wretched witches you live with. "

"Endure."

"Even if they throw water on you?" Charles felt her stiffen. She looked up at him shamefacedly.

"You know?"

"Oh yes. And I know about the hair pulling, knocking things out of your hands and blame you when they neglect their duties. "

Mary cringed. "We sound like brats."

"They are brats." He corrected her.

"It is fine. I pity them."

Charles looked at her as if she was crazy. "Why?"

Mary looked away timidly "I apparently have something they want."

"What?"

"Do you know they often speak about you? As if you are the reason the sun lights up."

Charles gave a light chuckle understanding what she was trying to say.

"And this pleases you?"

Mary gave him a shy smile and nodded sheepishly.

Charles looked up from his paperwork and stole a glance Mary who was seated in front of him quietly reading another book. She must have already been through 4 since she came nearly a week ago. And Charles could see she was tired of staying in the apartment and he felt sorry for her because she had to spend the day inside while he took care of business. But when he finished he always hurried back to his apartment where they'd spend the time playing cards, talking and discussing some topic she read about. Something she shared with Henry. Her father would attempt to discuss literature with him but he was never one to care about intellectual philosophies or classical studies. He was always the athlete and soldier. However, for Mary he'd try to make an effort and facilitate a good discussion.

"Is there something the matter?" She asked looking up from her book.

"No." He shook his head. "I was just admiring."

She sank deeper into her book, ignoring him.

Charles continued his paperwork for another hour and then he felt her eyes on him. He put his pen down and met her stare. "What's wrong?"

"Are you not bored with me?"

Charles chuckled at her. "No. Are you bored with me?"

"No." Mary looked at him as if he had lost his mind. "How can you be boring? I'm boring."

"On the contrary." Charles replied. "I use to be more fun when I was younger."

Mary rolled her eyes at his melodramatic comment. "You speak as if it was _so_ long ago."

She then looked at him intently for a moment.

Charles watched her amused.

"I can hardly believe." Mary stopped trying to get the right words. "A man like you could find pleasure in someone like me. "

"I always enjoy spending time with you. But what is this really about?" He questioned.

"I feel like a child at times and you are so experienced it can be intimidating. I noticed other ladies seem to know how to entertain gentlemen."

"They do many things." He said giving her a vague answer knowing she would not like the real truth..

"Such as?"

"Well, they entertain teasing their sex and through sexual favors." He told her not missing how she flinched by his words. Charles got up from the table and walked towards her. "It becomes dull and nothing worth of value ultimately." Charles was now awkward that he practically flaunted his philandering with women in front of his wife.

Mary was embarrassed, the topic of sex always made her blush. But at the same time she was annoyed at his last comment. It reminded her of Charles womanizing nature and the as well as the fact of she still is a virgin when she has been married for several months it was not natural.

"I understand."

Charles furrowed his dark brows in confusion at her sudden reaction. Mary wanted to say something more but was interrupted by his servant.

"Thomas Boleyn." They heard Charles greet them from behind the door. Charles and Mary looked at each other in alarm . He pushed Mary under the clothed covered round table by the settle chair.

"Stay here." He whispered.

Mary nodded as her heartbeat wildly in fear.

Thomas Boleyn entered his study room with an obvious fake smile plastered across his face.

"Your grace." He greeted Charles as if they were old good friends. Charles wanted to cringe as soon as he entered, there was no one more he despised at the moment.

"My Lord" Charles acknowledged curtly studying him with distrust. "Please sit."

Thomas raised his hand "No thank you. I won't take much of your time." He said as his smile grew larger but it was as if he was in pain than anything.

Charles crossed his arms and waited for him to continue.

"It would give me great pleasure to invite you to dinner."

Charles cocked his brow at him sceptically. "Not as much pleasure as it gives me to refuse your invitation my Lord."

Sir Thomas face fell into a look of disdain. "Well then I shall get right to it. There are rumors..." He began.

Charles grew annoyed; any phrase that started with the word rumors put him in a foul mood.

"That your grace secretly supports Katherine and was against the King in his great matter. Yet for so long you took immense pride in being completely indifferent to the imagination of politics of this world. So what happened to you?"

"I grew up." Charles told him firmly.

Sir Thomas glared at Charles harshly and then opened his mouth. "Or perhaps it is that Spanish wench you married that you keep tucked away in your mansion that fills your head with poison. "

Charles stayed silent trying to preserve his anger. He clenched his fists trying to refrain from injuring the older man.

"I will pretend I did not hear that last part." He whispered dangerously as he approached him.

Thomas smiled slyly. "You thought I wouldn't now?"

Charles stayed silent.

"Oh you didn't?"

"Leave."

Sir Thomas scoffed "As you wish your grace." He replied smugly. "I would tread carefully from now on Brandon; the King has signed the execution papers for Thomas More. Even the King's love for him cannot save him."

As soon as he left Charles sat back on his chair and punched the table a few times with his hand imagining it was Boleyn's smirking face. After he was done he let out a frustrated breath.

"I am sorry." He said in a low tone then stared at the door Boleyn had exited threw himself back on his seat in deep thought.

Suddenly a pale small hand covered his injured one and Mary leaned over his shoulder to look at him.

"Do not apologize, he's a snake and not worth your frustrations." She gently squeezed his hand to comfort him. "His time will come." Mary whispered into his ear.

Charles closed his eyes against her touch. "I should have hit him for calling you a Spanish wench."

She let out a sympathetic smile. "I have been called worse. Although I must say that is a new one."

He looked at her from the corner of his eye and then he pulled her into his lap. "I hate the names they call you at court."

"Pay no mind to what they call me." Mary examined his hand shook her head. "You shouldn't behave so recklessly." She looked at him disapprovingly.

"I only regret that it was not his face I crushed." He said watching Mary massage it.

"Still, do not injure yourself on my account." Without thinking she placed a small kiss on his hand, Mary stiffened for a moment and then looked at Charles shyly realizing what she did. "Henry usually felt better when I do that."

Charles swallowed feeling his heart beat wildly when she did. He had no idea she could make a sweet gesture so luring. "Ah right. Thank you." He finally managed to say and then cursed his unrefined comment.

"So is it true? Sir Thomas More shall be put to death?" She questioned not wanting to believe it. Recalling the many times he had come to visit her family with his children. He was a very sweet man, strong in his faith and a great intellectual. Mary had the greatest respect for him in every way a man could be.

Charles didn't answer Mary.

She turned to face him. "How can _he_ kill him when he loves him like a brother?"

"He is breaking the law." Charles admitted. "And your father's vanity is too great." He told her gently pushing her hair back.

She shrank away from him slightly "How can he put a good man like Sir Thomas to death? All for that _her._ "

"No one is safe, it is a dangerous time."

"And what about his family? What will happen to them?"

Charles shook his head at a lost. "I do not know."

"We should help them." Mary remarked. "Surely they must be suffering."

He furrowed his dark brows together and looked at her wearily. "Help them how?"

Mary shrugged "I do not know. But I can't just sit here and do nothing. It was not that long ago when I was in a similar circumstance at Ludelow."

Charles expression softened.

"Sir Thomas." She continued. "He always wrote me beautiful letters of encouragement. To keep strong in our faith, pray persistently and do not be bitter as God's plan is perfect. "

"Was it that horrible?"

She looked at him and gave him a sad smile. "I wasn't alone. And I've never felt so closed to God."

He smiled back, she seemed to echo her mothers sentiments.

"Promise me that you will not meet the same not do anything that will compromise your standing with the King. Keep your head and stay focused on your duty. Do not succumb into that Boleyn vermin and use them for all they have. When the opportunity presents itself destroy them." Mary icy gaze reached Charles deep blue ones. A feeling of protectiveness of Charles overwhelmed her suddenly. The thought that he could easily be in Sir Thomas position gripped at her chest to her stomach with fear. She couldn't bear the thought of any harm done to him.

"I promise."

Charles walked into the dark corridor after having an audience with the King abouts More.

Walking lost in his thoughts he finally noticed something stop in front of him. It was Mary Stafford who gave him a suggestive smirk.

"Your grace." She curtsied and Charles couldn't help but notice she was wearing a particular low neckline.

"Lady Stafford." He acknowledged and then tried to move around her but she blocked him.

" You have been avoiding me." She whispered as she pressed herself against him.

Charles gently pushed her aside. "I am not but if you would please excuse me I have somewhere to be."

Mary's hand shot out to stop him. "I am leaving court tonight." She pulled him close until they were inches apart, he could feel her touching his cock.

He stared down at her for a moment and then her lips. They were full and moist. Another time he would have not resisted such a forward encounter but this time was different. "I will have to decline."

Mary laughed as if it was the most ridiculous thing she has ever heard. "Should I be worried about another woman?"

Charles smirked and said nothing answering her question.

"You think that will stop me?" She pressed unable to help the jealousy overwhelm her.

Charles sighed and pulled away from her. "Goodnight my Lady."

"Your grace." She bowed and watched him walk away with smile of shock at his rejection.

Before he could open the door into his bed chambers Mary appeared and pulled him in. "Charles." She greeted him. He saw that she was already packing.

"I hear you were to leave." He commented wearing the disappointment across his face.

"We are leaving earlier than expected." She told him as she folded some of her garments. "I just received word from Chapuys and I will be leaving within the hour before the Princess's party leaves."

Mary struggled to close her chest and then looked to Charles to help her. "Please?" She asked him.

Charles came to her aid and forced the chest closed. "You are missing a few things."

Mary looked around in surprised. "How can that be I packed everything?"

"Look into the other closet" He told her as she raised her eyebrow sceptically.

"What have you done now?"

"Why must you think I have done something?"

"Because you have that look about you."

Charles looked at her in amazement. "What look?" Feeling as if he was a child caught in mischief.

"It is amazing what one can learn about someone in a few weeks." She replied.

Her pale eyes studied him harm for a moment and then she approached the closet. She turned around and pointed her finger at him "Would you like to confess?"

Charles shook his head.

"Very well." She opened the closet and saw four new dresses. Mary immediately closed the closet.

"How am I supposed to manage to fit those dresses?"

Charles was was expecting her to run into his arms and to thank him.

"Maybe I should leave them."

"Why? You do realize I have a chest you may take with you. In fact I have many. "

Mary blushed realizing how stupid she must have sounded like. Then she looked at the dresses again, they were beautiful and she noted the dark colors. Seems he has been paying attention to her preferences.

"Thank you." She told him "But it would be a waste; it will only be a matter of time until someone spills their wine on me or worse fall into the pond."

"I will just buy new ones."

Mary shook her head. "You spend so hastily."

"I do not." He said pulling out an empty chest as Mary carefully began to fold them.

When they finished they stood and stared at each other not sure what to say.

Mary finally took out a parcel. "I made these shirts for you and Henry. He must have grown so much ...I wasn't sure how big..." She hesitated feeling her voice grow coarse with emotion.

Charles held her shoulders comfortingly. "I am sure they will fit him." He told her reassuringly.

Mary nodded "I wrote him a letter, its inside. I know he can't read it well as he is so young but will you read it to him? For me?"

"Of course."

She fingered her mother's rosemary in her hand and then looked down at it for a moment before handing it to Charles. "I want to give you this. I am aware wives normally give husbands a picture but I do not have one."

"It's your mother's. I cannot accept it." He protested.

Mary shook her head. "Then I do not know what better hands to entrust it than my husband."

Charles relented and took it from her "I will cherish it." He promised her taking her hands.

They heard a servant call from the door. "Excuse me your grace but the Spanish Ambassador is outside the hall."

"I suppose it is time." Mary said sadly.

Charles swallowed and said nothing as he led her by the hand to Chapuys.

They found Chapuys out in the hall with his back towards them seemingly distracted in deep thought.

Mary opened her mouth to greet him but instead found herself pulled back roughly into Charles. Suddenly could she felt his warm lips firmly brush against hers, his hands going through her dark hair and in the same moment he let go of her. Mary stared at Charles bewildered who gazed back at her with an intense expression.

Mary watched him open his mouth. "My Lord." He called out turning around to face Chapuys.

"Your Grace, my Lady." Chapuys responded smiling at them. "Everything is set."

"Good." Charles said and then looked out her to Mary. " I believe we must say goodbye."

Mary shook herself from her bewilderment and nodded. "Y-yes." She said awkwardly. "Goodbye."

Charles took her hand and kissed it. "Goodbye, my lady."

He nodded at Chapuys who led Mary away into the darkness. He turned his heel and headed to back to the apartment with his mind reeling from the kiss.

* * *

There was a lot of Charles and Mary in this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.

Please review and tell me your thoughts! Good or bad. I can take it. I'm a big girl.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow thank you again for the reviews! So to show some appreciation I dropped a mother-load of a chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

****** Hatfield******

Mary helped set the table with Susan while the other girls began to bring in the food for dinner. She had been at Hatfield for a month and she was desperately missing home. She had been tempted to write to Charles to come get her but deep down she knew it was not time yet. Rumours were swirling about how increasingly unstable the marriage between her father and Anne has become. She already suffered a second miscarriage and her father seemed to go back to his womanizing ways. Mary knew eventually this would happen and she grew more concern about Elizabeth. Whatever happened Mary decided she will ensure that child will be well looked after.

"I hope he's coming again." Susan said breaking Mary from her thoughts.

"Who?" Mary asked as she straightened the forks and knives slowly, her heart beat raced a little at the thought of the possibility of Charles coming.

"The Duke of Suffolk." Susan blushed saying his name. Mary stiffened over Susan's reaction when she mentioned him.

"Ah...that is very possible."

"Or perhaps Sir Francis Bryan again."

Mary frowned remembering he held an audience with her demanding her to sign the oath which she ultimately refused when he left her with the documents. In fact she ripped them up and cast them into the fire. Since then she's been receiving many threatening and bullying letters from what seems the world. She wondered if Charles knew what was going on, if he knew would he do something? She hadn't heard from him at all. It was making her feel like he didn't really meant what he said and it upset her more than she cared to admit.

Susan continued. "But the Duke is so famous. More for his affairs but he is rather handsome. My father said he's become very powerful as of late and rich. Yet he is still not married."

Mary didn't know if she felt she should feel flattered or a bit peeved. She can understand why women throw themselves at him, he was tall, rich and beautiful to look at however she sometimes wondered if he had liaisons with women while he was away at court or abroad. Then she wasn't sure if she wanted to know and if she even get upset.

"My father plans to approach him with a proposal."

Mary froze and stared at Susan. "Proposal?"

Susan turned red and nodded."It probably will not happen. He's been receiving many offers yet he refuses them all."

"You are smitten with him?" Susan had talked about Charles a great deal and seemed to have developed feelings for him. Mary always felt terrible because she would have to let him go on and on about Charles and pretend she didn't know him. She wasn't allowed to reveal their marriage yet.

Susan turned red. "W-well I never met him personally but I have seen him –"

"You really believe he will want someone like you?" Kat scoffed as she entered into the room. 'Kat' or rather Mary Stafford (Mary didn't understand why she insisted on being called Kat) had just joined Elizabeth's entourage. Mary didn't get along with 'Kat' very well because she was rather rude and abrasive about her experiences at court. She would flaunt her womanly prowess to the other girls and demonstrate how well she dominated the noblemen circle at court.

Both Mary and Susan jumped in surprised.

"Poor thing." Kat mocked.

Mary slightly frowned. "Any man would want a respectable and virtou-"

"Oh please. " Kat rolled eyes. "And you believe you are in the best position to speak? Our own little Virgin Mary?" Kat laughed and the other girls giggled as they polished the silverware on the table.

Mary closed her mouth in annoyance and decided against arguing with her.

Kat raised held her head high and gave Susan a predatory smirk. "Susie if you wish to capture a great man as his grace. You must give him a hint of pleasure which begins to promise."

"Is that how you managed to capture the attention of that gentleman you refuse to reveal?" Susan asked.

"Yes, and since he's very close to the King. I may have given up a little more. "She responded naughtily and looked over at the other girls knowingly. Mary rolled her eyes and shook her head in disapproval. She recalled Charles words in her head _"It becomes dull and nothing worth of value ultimately. You are not that kind of woman which I am grateful for."_ She didn't envy women like Kat or his father's whore.

"Opening your legs is not the way it should be done."

"It worked on the King." Kat glared at Mary who was taken aback by her answer.

The room stayed silent and Mary felt as if she had been slapped in the face. Without another word she continued finishing setting the table and left for her chambers.

She burst through the doors and paced around the room breathing hard and closed her eyes. As soon as she opened them she heard a knock on the door.

"Mary?" Susan called. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." Mary responded and opened the door.

"Someone is here to see you."

Mary nodded and walked out with Susan.

"Kat was wrong to you speak that way." Susan began.

"She was saying the truth" Mary said dryly feeling irritated at the situation. She felt like writing a letter to Charles to take her away from here but she didn't want to burden him or make him more worried.

"She should still know that you are still the King's daughter and that was disrespectful."

Mary shook her head. "That connection no longer matters."

Susan gave her a sympathetic smile. "To some of us it does." She said taking her armr.

Once she entered the room she could sense the tension radiating from him as his dark eyes glowered at her grey ones.

"Lady Mary." Sir Frances bowed.

Mary curtsy in response. "Your Grace." She knew where this was going. It was like it was before, her father's subjects harassing her always wanting something from her, to confirm something and when she resisted they turned into bullies.

"I'm afraid I have not come to discuss pleasantries. His majesty urges you again to have to sign these articles as you have failed to sign them."

She took the documents carefully in her hands. "I thought I was clear to his majesty I have no intention of signing them but I remain his most humble servant.

"If you do not sign I'm afraid if you do not sign Secretary Cromwell cannot guarantee your safety."

Feeling the threat Mary was taken aback. "However much I love my father I cannot sign. I will not risk my soul for an earthly King. "

"You are a nonfilial daughter. Since you may not submit to your father he may charge you for treason."

""He-He..." Mary inside was shaking under his harsh gaze but she refused to show him any weakness. "He would not" she said firmly mustering all her nerves.

"Listen to me." He said as he approached closer to her, causing Mary to step back. "I tell if you were my daughter I would slam your head against the wall." She involuntary flinched at his aggressiveness.

"Until your head was soft as a boiled apple." He threatened. "Lady Mary."

She watched him leave the room and when he left, her eyes stung with angry tears. Mary stared at her hands and saw them trembling.

****At Court****

Charles waited outside with Sir Bryan as they waited for the king to receive them. He looked over to the older man with the eye patch and though he had been in relatively good terms with that man Charles there was something quite dangerous about him. He heard he came back from abroad a few months ago at the request of Norfolk and Thomas Boleyn but his lack of regard and coldness towards them showed that the family connection meant nothing to him.

He wondered why he was called along with him, for the most part Charles managed to avoid any association whenever he could. He was in deep thought when the doors suddenly opened. The king sat reading a document as Cromwell quietly stood waiting on him. Cromwell's presence made Charles more uncomfortable and suspicious. What was he doing there?

"You're Graces." He greeted them.

"Your Majesty." They responded.

He said without looking from the document in his hand. "Sir Bryan anything to report?"

"The girl." he began. "She refuses to sign."

The king stood still for a moment. "Refused? My order she refused?"

"Yes."

The king let out a frustrated sigh and leaned back on his chair. "What did she say?" His tone rose.

Charles remained looking down on the ground wondering who they were talking about. There were many people the King had been ordering to sign the oath specifically. Though he was surprised the king did not approach him about Mary.

"She did not want to risk her mortal soul for an earthly King." Bryan said mockingly recounting the girls words.

Henry slammed his fist down and abruptly got up from the table. " Just like her mother." He yelled as he paced back and forth.

Charles suddenly froze and slowly glanced at Bryan and then at Henry. Did the King send this man to see his wife? He was suddenly taken off guard.

"Could you have possibly taken other measures to secure her compliance?" Questioned Cromwell.

"I did intimidate her." Bryan admitted. "As his majesty said I could."

Cromwell nodded.

Charles finally spoke up. "With bodily harm?" Francis was a dead man he vowed.

Sir Bryan smirked and said nothing causing Charles to rage inside He clenched his fists but kept his face emotionless.

"Enough." The king interrupted him suddenly sensing Charles mood darken. He must have figured out by now. He almost immediately regretted how he handled the situation with Mary by sending Sir Bryan of all people.

Charles a court and abroad as well.

"You may leave Sir Bryan. I will call upon you tomorrow there is another matter I want to discuss further in private."

"Your Majesty." He said before bowing out.

Henry leaned back in his chair and studied his friends face. Their eyes locked for a moment and Charles could see the apology. "Charles I want you to go to Hatfield and convince the lady to sign again. I fully anticipate you will be successful."

Charles nodded "I will do my best." He grounded out. All he wanted was to leave as soon as this meeting ended. He just had to make sure she was alright and this was the first opportunity in was seemed like forever to see Mary. He was becoming more and more desperate.

"Then I will take leave first. Good night."

Cromwell and Charles bowed as the King left. Just as he was about to leave Cromwell spoke.

"A word with your grace."

Charles grew annoyed at Cromwell, he did not want to waste another minute at court.

"What is it?"

Cromwell looked uneasily at Charles. " I received word about the Dowager Queen. It seems she has passed away last night. I haven't told the King yet."

Charles heart broke and then looked away thinking immediately what this could mean to Mary. " I see."

"I'm not completely heartless. I do feel for the Lady Mary. I thought you could relay the message to her."

Cromwell stood silent for a moment; his face betrayed his remorse regarding the Queen. He left the room leaving Charles alone.

**** Hatfield****

Mary stood outside picking fresh flowers she volunteered get. Apparently a new visitor had come very early morning; Mary shuddered to think her father sent any more of his brutes after her or worse punishing her for her resistance of signing the oath. That's why she had spent the day trying to avoid coming into contact with him. After Sir Bryan who scared her more than she cared to admit she decided she needed to take her father's minions more seriously. Being bullied by grown men calling themselves gentlemen was nothing new and it was something she had been subjected to since she was 12. With that in mind she decided she will try her best to avoid everyone in the house if she can help it as to help advert any meetings with her father's thugs. Her solution was to join Kat to go into town and help shop for household supplies. Though normally she stays clear of her but she was too desperate that Stafford seemed to be the most appealing company.

"Lady Mary! It's time for you to depart."

Mary broke from her thoughts and quickly walked toward Hatfield with fresh flowers in her arms. Completely unaware that she was being watched.

Charles stood crossed armed in his room watching Mary hurry inside. So that's where she had been, he had been wondering where she was all day. She wasn't serving during breakfast or lunch, as he had tea with Lady Bryan who was updating him on the princess progresses Mary had not been present as well.. He could have just requested her but he wanted to somehow surprise her.

He looked around Mary's room which was tiny and pitiful. It looked like a servants room and certainly to remind her of her new status. No one knew he was here which he liked as he found the governess overbearing and Lady Stafford's vying eyes irritating. In one of his wanderings throughout the house he was able to discover her room. He sat on her small bed which was neatly made and then fingered the bible on her pillow. He smiled to himself gently and flipped through it, she certainly was diligent when it came to her faith. He frowned at the plain furnishing room, everything seemed so shabby and even the table rocked loosely. Charles rapped his knuckles against the a table in deep thought. How was he going to tell Mary her mother is dead? And worse that she will not be allowed to bury her. This had been plaguing him on his way here. How could he tell her? He lost his own mother very young he barely remembered her. He couldn't say he missed his parents because he rarely saw them as they were always away at court. So he never had any meaningful recollections with them especially since they both died when he was a small boy still.

He gripped his seat and immediately stood up and inspected everything one more. With a unsatisfactory frown, he knew it wouldn't be long until he was able to reveal Mary as his wife in public. Going by how things were going with the King and his mistress, Charles could see that things were slowly falling apart.

Later that night Mary laid in her bed, she feigned feeling sick and went to bed early. It was a childish tactic an old one but an efficient one. Mary berated herself for being a coward but lately she was running out of nerves to deal with her father's lackeys. At least she postponed dinner with whatever brute her father sent. She shifted comfortably on her side and closed her eyes.

Mary stumbled from her bath early morning completely exhausted, she has been awake on and off since midnight staying with the Elizabeth who had not been feeling well and was fussy; of course no one really wanted to look after her with the nursemaid so passed off the responsibility to her. Which Mary was happy to do but it annoyed her how so inattentive everyone was regarding the toddler. However, when they received visitors Lady Brian and the ladies went to great lengths to demonstrate how well they take care of the child. As soon as they turn their backs they become less attentive and caring. Perhaps this is normal for every noble child and she was being sensitive towards their care but Mary couldn't imagine taking care of Henry like how Elizabeth was. It made her ache inside for her sister and wished she could be more involved however Lady Brian made it her mission to limit Mary from coming into contact with Elizabeth.

She heard someone knock on the door and Mary went open it. It was Martha ,she was Mary's age and her father was a baron. The girl glared at Mary for a moment and then looked away in annoyance "Lady Mary, you are to finish getting ready as you are to serve his grace today."

Mary nodded. "Do you know who it is?" She was worried it was Sir Francis Bryan.

The girl shook her head implying she didn't know and she left.

Mary closed the door and head towards her closet, picking the most severe and black coloured dress. If she was going to go head to head with Sir Francis Bryan or any of her father's lap dog she will be sure to give a strong impression.

Charles sat on the table anxiously waiting for Mary. As soon as the door opened he stood up and saw it was the governess. His expression fell slightly and offered her a slight bow.

"Your grace. Breakfast is coming along late, please excuse the delay" She greeted him. "How do you find yourself this morning?"

"Good thank you; you have been a wonderful host. I'll be sure to let the king know."

The governess smiled and suddenly Mary appeared with a tray of fresh fruit. Charles could feel his heart beating wildly at the sight of her. She didn't acknowledge Charles yet and set it at the table. Lady Bryan pulled her elbow and whispered something into her ear, Mary looked down and nodded. She quickly glanced up at Charles and her eyes widened in shock for a moment and then turned around to exit the room. Another girl walked in with the rest of the breakfast and Mary quickly began to set the table. She couldn't help but gaze at him. Charles was just as intensely staring at her.

"Lady Mary." They both snapped their heads to look at the older women.

"Y-yes"

"Are you not going to greet the Duke of Suffolk?"

Mary gaped at Lady Brian and blushed embarrassingly. "Forgive my manners, your grace." She bowed.

After a moment of silence Charles blinked from his trance. "There's nothing to forgive. I understand you are quite busy my Lady." He finally said.

Mary looked down sheepishly, with her fist closed trying to get a grip of her senses.

"Lady Mary you may go now."

Not keeping his eyes off Mary he opened his mouth. "Actually Lady Brian I wanted the Lady Mary to join me as I have private matters to discuss with her."

Lady Brian looked at the two with a questioning look on her face. . "Why of course. Lady Mary, Your grace" She said before she exited the room with the servants.

Mary slowly sat down on the seat in front of her husband. Nervousness washed over here, it had been what felt like a long time since she had seen him. And after praying so long and wishing to see him and Henry, there he is sitting right in front her. It was so surreal; he looked more handsome than ever in his black attire. That was the colour Mary thought he looked the best in. His dark hair grew a little longer than his usual short hair which added more youth to his already boyish looks. The slight stubble however, made his pretty face more masculine. She stared into his blue eyes and felt herself get drawn in, where they always this blue? She thought. Lastly, her eyes fell on his lips and Mary quickly looked away shly remembering their last kiss.

They stayed silent for long time.

"Did I surprise you?" He asked breaking the silence.

Mary nodded trying to keep her composure. "Yes."

"I heard you were ill." Charles studied her and noticed she grew since he last saw her months ago. She wore a black dress that was very detailed with mixed patterns and silk. It was a beautiful dress but seemed somewhat heavy for Mary. She seemed taller and thinner, she faced matured and traces of her baby face seemed to have almost disappeared.

Mary turned red. "I…I lied."

Charles raised an eyebrow amused. "I did not know it was you. I thought-I thought you were one of them." She stammered. Why was she so uneasy?

He frowned at her response. "I see."

"If I had known, I wouldn't have..." Mary looked down at her hands hesitating.

"Runaway?"

"I suppose it was like that."

"You don't seem so happy to see me." He commented.

She nearly gawked at his comment. That couldn't have been farther from the truth. "That's not true. I've... missed you."

Charles let out a small smile at her confession. "How much?" He asked as he leaned over in his seat and took her in as he hadn't seen in what felt like forever. Every time they reunite she becomes more and more beautiful to him. Mary instinctively moved back.

Charles couldn't help but feel slightly hurt at her recoil but he covered it with a smirk.

"Forgive me that was a bit forward of me."

"N-no you did nothing wrong. It was me...I only. " She stopped trying to find the right words. "I do not mean to make things uncomfortable." Mary mentally scolded herself for reacting the way she did.

"Do you know what I hate about being away from you?"

Mary shook her head not knowing. "What?"

"I always have to come and break down your walls again. Every time we move forward we take steps backwards."

"What should we do?"

Charles reached for her hand and held it. "Try to continue where we left off."

Mary couldn't help but smile it certainly felt nice and secure when he did this.

"Come sit here,"

She looked at him stunned. "What if someone sees?"

"Let them see." He countered.

"We cannot." She hesitated looking back at the door.

"Would you rather I kiss you?" He countered.

In alarm Mary stood up from her chair and sat on his lap. Since when was he this flirtatious?

Charles chuckled wrapping his arms around her waist. "I do not know if I should be offended seeing how fast you came."

Mary ignored his comment and decided to tease him. "There is something very nostalgic when I sit here."

"Nostalgic?"

"Yes I use to sit with my father like this."

Charles frowned unimpressed. "That won't do."

He pulled Mary up towards him where their faces were millimeters away. Mary swallowed nervously feeling his firm body against her, she always knew her husband was fit. She noticed her hands slightly shook as she tried to placed her hands on his chest trying to create some distance between them as she found it a little overwhelming being so close to him like this. Charles looked down at her hand intrigued and then looked at her and his eyes fell on her lips. He always replayed that last kiss in his mind and now they were that close to him, he wanted to take her then.

A knock was heard and the both whipped their heads towards them. Charles could feel Mary Immediately stand up and moved back to her chair immediately looking down.

Charles sighed and cursed their timing. "Come in." He finally said.

A pretty girl around Mary's age entered the room with golden blonde hair and hazel eyes. He noticed her face flush when she laid her eyes on him. "F-forgive me your grace." She stammered blushing harder. "I came to collect the Lady Mary it seems the Princess in an inconsolable mood. I am sure you understand."

Mary looked a Charles for his permission to leave.

Charles gave a disappointed gaze back at Mary. "Lady Mary." He dismissed lowing his head regretfully.

She curtsied and immediately followed Susan out the door but not before giving him another look but was interrupted by a screaming toddler and quickly left the room

Charles watched the door close and finally he out a deep breath. He leaned back in his chair unable to hold back a smile.

***Later at night***

Mary slowly opened the door into her chambers feeling overwhelmed and tired. The events of today just left her even more drained especially with Charles arrival and even though she wanted to spend more time with him and ask him why he was at Hatfield she was too exhausted from watching the baby all night. She couldn't think anymore Mary only wanted to sleep.

She slowly loosened her corset and then collapsed on the bed immediately closing her eyes. Just as she was about slip into a deep slumber, she felt something gently brush her hair. She opened her eyes and saw Charles sitting down on the chair beside her.

Mary suddenly sat up in surprise.

"How did you get in?"

"It was open. I was surprised you did not even notice me sitting by the bed."

"How were you not caught?" She asked.

Charles smirked. This was definitely not the first time he sneaked into a woman's room.

She blushed realizing who she was asking. "A stupid question."

He shook his head , "There is a carriage going into town for the day. I did not leave in it. It was a ploy"

"What will you do then?"

"Stay here. Say you still feel ill"

Mary wasn't sure she liked this idea but trusted Charles he knows what he is doing. She looked around the room and felt embarrassed at her circumstances. "I only wish I had a better room to offer you."

"I don't care about that." He assured her although he was displeased with what room she was given. She was still the King's daughter not a milkmaid.

"You don't?"

He shook his head and offered her a small smile. "As long we're not separated."

Mary nodded but involuntarily let out a yawn and she immediately clasped her hand on her mouth as here eyes watered with tears. She not only felt horrified but awkward that Charles saw her.

Charles let out a light chuckle as her adorableness, she could never bore him. "Sleep."

"How can I sleep?" She blushed. "When you are in my room?"

"Just lie down and close your eyes."

"And you will do what?"

" I will remain sitting here."

"I can't sleep while you sit there and watch, it feels strange."

"Does it?" Charles raised his dark brows in surprise at her discomfort. Perhaps their relationship hasn't progressed as close as he had thought.

Mary couldn't answer and then thought of an idea but felt really nervous to suggest it. "Besides, you can't just sit there in this tiny room, you will be uncomfortable in that chair."

"What do you suggest?" He asked as he gave her a teasing look there was clearly one solution to this all but he wondered if she would initiate and offer her bed.

She slowly looked down at bed and made room for him, the bed was considerably smaller to what they were use to, especially with Charles tall frame. Charles took off layers of his doublet to get comfortable and laid himself carefully not to entrench in her space unsure how what her level comfort she is with . The last time they were at the palace they were closer enough to hold each other in bed but that was months ago. Now, it had been obvious to Charles that it was not easy to pick up from where they last time. He looked up at the ceiling while Mary was on her side feeling very restless. They remained silent for a long moment.

"Why don't you just tell me why you are really at Hatfield?" She whispered as she turned to face him.

Charles looked over at her and clenched his jaw "Because what I have to say will make you sad."

She met his gazed feeling moved by her husband's desire to protect her she reached out to touch his face. Charles looked at her sadly and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer.

"You can't delay the inevitable, Charles."

"I know ." He sighed.

She studied him once more before resting her head against his chest. "This is not about Henry because you would have told me immediately?"

"No. He's perfect aside from the fact he misses you."

Mary's felt her heart wrench, she should just go home now. If it wasn't Henry then it could only be one more special person.

"My Mother."

"Yes."

"Is she sick?"

Charles hesitated briefly "Mary..."

Mary instantly sat up. "What?"

"She was very ill and now she's in a better place."

She blinked at his words, and then the tears flooded down uncontrollably. Charles reached for her but she immediately got up from the bed breathing hard. "What are you saying to me?"

Charles stood up from the bed as well.

"I am sorry." He managed to saw as she sank down against the bed in shock.

"Oh no." She whispered. "She can't be…"

Charles froze helplessly, there were few times in his life he felt this way. But watching Mary tore at his heart and he wanted to comfort her but truthfully he was not very good at comforting anyone in this situation. Especially a 17 year old, who not only was wife but was a girl who was separated from her mother for years. She never looked so small to him. He couldn't help but feel responsible for many things that had happened to Mary. He stood by her father when he made all those choices to separate the Queen and ultimately divorce her.

Charles sat down beside her and leaned against bed and swallowed. He looked outside the window and realized the weather changed from beautifully sunny to slight rain.

He waited on her before he inched closer and wrapped an arm around her as she continued to weep.

"What about the burial? Can I even go?" She croaked. Charles shook his head sadly in understanding. "You know I can't."

Her heart felt like it was being ripped apart. "Why?" She whispered."How could he still...den-deny us this? How could he leave her to die alone?" Mary voice shook with emotion and few tears fell as she tried to hold them back.

Charles hesitated and smoothed out her hair affectionately. "I do not know Mary. I wish...if I could I would bring you there."

For what seemed like an eternity for Charles, he heard her stop crying and rested her head into his chest staring into space for awhile he stroke her hair.

No one spoke.

Finally he looked down. "Go rest" He whispered into her ear.

Mary stayed still and then finally looked at him; her icy blue eyes were swollen from the tears. Then she shook her head.

A while after she was fast asleep. Charles gently lifted her on to the bed and then settled beside her. He watched her for a moment longer and placed his hand against her cheek. He ran this thumb against her soft cheek and pulled her close towards him.

It was late that night when he heard her whimper in her sleep and then she trashed in her sleep. She was dreaming and whatever she dreamed disturbed her. Charles immediately grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. "Mary." He whispered not wanting her to make any more noise before someone could hear her.

Mary eyes flew opened and she breathed hard as woke from her slumber. She looked at Charles in confusion. "Charles?" She called his name as if she wasn't sure it she was still dreaming or not.

"Yes, it's me. You were having a nightmare."

Mary's face fell at the realization that she wasn't in a dream. Her mother was truly dead. She looked down and gripped the bed sheet hard.

"Mary?"

Mary looked at him and her eyes darkened. Charles was surprise at the intensity that she stared at him, was it hate? Did she resent him for failing to bring her to her mother? It was a familiar look, a look that Margret uses to give him when they argued.

"You have every right to hate me." He told her. "I didn't try hard enough to let you see your mother."

She ignored him and leaned closer to him stopping millimeters from his handsome face. "I don't hate you." She whispered inside she was desperate, Mary wanted to forget everything even for a moment and she had an idea how.

She pressed her lips against his, feeling his stubble light prick her chin sent shivers down her spine. Mary quickly lifted her skirt and leaned her other leg over Charles and settled into saddle position. Charles instinctively grabbed her hips and pulled against him and proceeded to kiss her back. Unlike their previous kisses, this kiss was aggressive as she tried to slip her tongue into his. Charles let out a moan this was driving him crazy, she was moving fast and very eager which he knew was of her inexperience she had no idea how to control her movements and emotions. He broke the kiss and stared at her while they both caught their breath.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

She captured his lips and pulled him down on to the ground as Charles arm gently guided her on to the ground.

He leaned over her running his hands roughly down to her skirt and lifted the hemline feeling her silky legs; he always wondered how that felt.

Mary ran her hands up and down his arms feeling the definition of his muscles and finally gripped his should blades and arched her back. Unexpectedly Charles lifted her roughly back on to the bed in one swift movement and proceeded to kiss her neck.

Mary moaned in pleasure and reached for his shirt and proceeded to lift it but Charles helped her quickly took off his shirt. She gazed at him as he leaned over her and she looked at his chiseled torso in amazement, he was a work of art. Charles couldn't help but smirk at her face when she saw him exposed; it made him feel good that she finally saw him as a man. He felt her hands gently press against his ribs and then his abdomen; her fingers trembled. Not daring to go any lower. She could feel the hardness of his chest and could not help but feel excited. Mary arched her back as Charles spread her legs and went in for a kiss. This time it was gentle and soft, he caressed her cheek and found it wet.

Charles frowned and stopped. Was she crying? He saw the tears coming down from her long dark lashes. Tears of happiness? No Charles knew better.

She finally opened her eyes confused. Why did he stop?

"You are crying." He stated.

Mary eye widened in horror and her hands immediately flew to her face.

His eyes darkened and then gently pried Mary's hands from her face. Then he continued to smooth out her hair from her face, watching her with complete fascination.

Mary didn't dare move and felt her breath grow heavier; this atmosphere is making her dizzy.

"What would you like me to do for you Mary?" He whispered into her ear as he placed a small kiss on her neck.

Mary's breath hitched at the feeling on his kiss. She shook her head, unable to stop the fresh tears falling from her face.

Charles froze and a sense of shame washed over him. He then collapsed beside her and stared at the ceiling unable with his jaw clenched.

Mary stared at him for a while before opening her mouth. "I do not know what got into me."

Charles rubbed his hand against his forehead and sighed. "It is alright. I understand."

"It cannot be alright. You cannot always understand." She blurted out. Mary sat up suddenly feeling anger towards Charles, she was aware it was misguided but she just wanted to scream.

"How can you be alright when I clearly have shown complete disregard for your feelings?"

Charles said nothing and closed his eyes. In his experience he needed to stay silent when a woman especially a Tudor woman is going through a rant. One time he would have screamed too but he didn't respond because he was a good and understanding husband. He was selfish and if he wanted her to love him he couldn't push her like he did to Margret, he didn't want to relive that.

Mary seethed even more at his silence. "How can you insist to want me? I have been nothing but a burden, someone you need to look after. And what have I done for you? Nothing, I am always the one you need to protect and I can't do a single thing to make this reciprocal. Equal."

He let at her words sink in. "What would you have me do?"

"I want you to be angry with me. Say how badly I treat you and how terrible I am."

"How could I be angry with you?"

"You should be."

"But I am not."

Mary pointed at the bed. "It is not that I do not...wish to."

Charles eyes slightly widened at her confession. "Do you?" She wouldn't suggested it if she hadn't started to feel something for him.

Mary looked away nervously, whatever nerve she had just disappeared. Did she say too much?

"Have your feelings changed?" Charles couldn't help himself.

Mary stayed silent unable to speak, as the realization was also hitting her. All she wanted to do was run away but she could not leave. Instead her shutdown and her face became stoic but her eyes showed vulnerability and Charles understood immediately. Maybe he had been able to penetrate even further to her hear than he had anticipated.

"I see." Charles wanted to smile but this whole situation was inappropriate. He had just told Mary her mother is dead, they had almost had sex and amidst the confusion she had just admitted her feelings for him. Even if they are not as strong as his, he will take anything.

After what felt like hours of silence, Mary sat beside him. "You had just told me my mother died and this was my reaction."

"You are in shock."

"I am horrible."

"Then how about I admit that even though your mother is dead all I can think about is kissing you senseless."

Mary couldn't help but let out a small laugh and wiped her tears. "You are terrible."

Charles raised his brows in shock "Are you judging?" He mocked.

Mary shook he head and got up from the bed.

"Where are you going?" He asked her curiously. "We should sleep."

Mary stared at Charles and more tears welled up again. "I can't"

"You must rest. I know you have not been able to sleep well."

Mary lit the candle on the table and reached for her bible. She sat down on the chair and began to read.

Charles gave her a confused look. "What are you doing?"

"I need consolation." She gave him a blank stare for a moment and then continued reading. Charles leaned against the table and watched her read.

Charles blinked his eyes awake and still noticed the candle still lit followed by her voice. He found himself staring at her shoulders as she was praying on her knees. How long has she been like this?

"Mary..." He whispered. He saw her stiffen and stop praying for a moment but then she still continued.

Charles tiredly got up from the bed and knelt beside her. He closed his eyes and listened to what she was saying. Of course it was all in Latin; he wasn't one to pray either but since he married her that slowly changed. Ever since she gave him her grandfather's bible he had began to read it more frequently. He was never a religious man but lately things have became more complicated with the world and he now he was turning to a higher power in order to keep himself sane.

He opened his eyes when she stopped.

Mary slowly raised her head, she couldn't think anymore but she felt peace. She finally noticed Charles beside her in surprise. Was he always there?

Charles rubbed his eyes tiredly and turned his gaze to Mary. Mary's heart raced at the sight of him, how the moon hit his pale skin, his blue eyes glistened, the dark lush lashes that framed them, his tousled dark hair.

"I am tired." She finally said. "So tired of it all. How much more can we all endure?"

He couldn't answer her immediately but he knew one thing for certain it was just the beginning.

Charles stood up from the ground and sat on the bed. "What do you want Mary?" He finally said.

Mary looked at Charles. "Peace." She said without hesitation as she went to join Charles on the bed.

"To live in peace." She slowly shifted her gaze at him.

He felt her cool hands press against his bare shoulder gently; Charles quickly grabbed hold of them with his. He kissed her hands and then looked up at Mary.

"I can never promise you a peaceful life." He said disappointingly, that reality killed him.

Mary touched his cheek and leaned in. "I know."

"However, I will promise to try. I will do my best."

Mary reached out to his hair and ran her fingers through his hair; she leaned into his face and stared into his eyes.

"I am afraid to think what can happen to you because of me."

Charles watched her darkly "You shouldn't." He said with finality gazing into her icy eyes.

*** In the morning***

Mary opened her eyes and noticed Charles already sitting up and buttoning his shirt. He looked over at her and smiled but before he could say anything a knock was heard at the door. Alarmed they both jumped up and Charles hid beside the door.

Mary opened the door and found herself staring Kat.

"Are you awake?" She asked impatiently.

Mary nodded.

"Good. The Queen is coming and you are instructed to wear this. " Kat rudely shoved a black plain gown into her arms. "And I am sorry for your loss."

Without another word she left Mary staring at her dumbly.

Charles pushed the door to a close and leaned against it. Mary looked at the gown in her arms; it looked a servant's dress.

"Is that a maid's dress?" He asked reaching for it to inspect.

Suddenly she snatched it back from his hands. "So it seems."

"You are not wearing this."Charles said trying to contain his temper. He wasn't about to let Mary to be humiliated.

"I am."

"This is ridiculous. Wear the dresses I brought you."

Mary shook her head. "It would be better if I just wore it. I don't care to provoke her."

"She is the one provoking you."

"Still."

"I won't stand for this Mary." He hissed. "There is enough abuse but to humiliate you..." Charles couldn't finish, he just wanted to wring that whore's neck.

"She is just insecure of her position."

Charles held her face in his hands, he had this urge to kiss her but instead he pulled her into her arms.

"How are you?" He asked changing topics.

"Ask me later." Mary told his as tears stung her eyes. "Now tell me why you really came. Why did he send you here?"

"Well." Charles began sheepishly. "You are not going to like it."

Mary instantly knew. "He wants me to sign."

He nodded.

"Simple. No."

****At Court****

Charles handed the document to Henry who ripped out of his hands and instantly read it.

"Finally." He sighed in relief but his eyes suddenly hardened hiding any evidence of vulnerability. "Let's move on to other business." He mentioned him to sit down.

Charles took his chair but his mind went back to Mary.

_Charles walked out with the harlot against his greater judgement. She had requested a walk with him before he departed back to court. _

_Every step he took was pure agony as he wanted to just flee from her presence as fast as possible. What was more uncomfortable was that Mary was ordered to follow behind her ladies. _

_Anne flipped her hair and gave him a smug smirk. Charles knew whatever she wanted to say to him, she already believed she had something over him._

_Charles quickly glanced back at Mary who was walking with her gaze fixed on ground. _

_"I knew you would be here." Anne said. "I have a favour to ask of you." _

_He stopped very curious to what she had to say. "Yes, your majesty." _

_"I know you despise me and so I have a proposition for you." _

_She looked over at Mary, Charles followed her gaze. "Pathetic isn't she? Her mother has just died and yet here she is serving the Princess of Wales a title that once belonged to her. " _

_Charles clenched his jaw not trusting himself to speak. _

_"I hear you are married." _

_"Yes your Majesty." _

_"I find it interesting that you decided to take an enemy as your wife." _

_Charles frowned for a moment not understanding what she was insinuating. "Forgive me, Madam. But what threat does my young wife pose to you?_

_"That depends." She told him. "I want you to put pressure on the King to arrange an engagement with France." _

_"Your majesty." He began. "I am afraid I can only-" _

_ "I think you misunderstand me. I am not giving you an option." Anne suddenly stopped and looked away. She seemed desperate to Charles and perhaps saying something that she was put to say. Yes the look in her eyes made him cause for concern. _

_Charles swallowed and gave her a harsh stare. "Or?" _

_Anne smiled. "How has the Lady Brandon been these days?" _

_He stared at Mary who seemed to have felt his gaze and looked up at him. Her swollen eyes met his but she quickly shifted her eyes to the ground afraid someone would notice the eye contact._

_Now it suddenly became clear to Charles that Hatsfield was the safest place for Mary._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Charles."

Charles immediately snapped his attention to Henry. "Forgive me, your Majesty"

Henry glared at him and then continued. "As I was saying, for Christmas everyone is expected to come for celebrations."

He stared at the King carefully. Did that include Mary? He wanted to ask but he knew better."

"Even Mary will come however, she will not participate. I rather she be kept out of everyone's sight. She will remain in your apartment and from there she is free to go home with you."

Charles expression suddenly lite up and he bowed. "Thank you, your majesty. You are too kind."

Henry touched his shoulder. "Consider it my gift to you both. My dear friend"

He nodded and bowed. "Thank you."

Christmas was two months away although he couldn't wait until it happened. However he could not be completely happy about this news. He was worried about her, especially since the threat Anne gave him did not sit well with him. Of course he could easily have told her that his wife was Mary and if she wanted to keep her head she would not dare to lay a finger on her yet on the other hand he did not his own head if he were to say the truth without the king's consent. After all what chance did Mary have if he was dead? Things have become more complicated indeed.

"Now what was it you wanted to speak to me about?

Charles though hard about what to say and suddenly took a deep breath. "I think it can wait."

***Meanwhile***

She could hear the horses run at full speed and a man scream as he cracked his whip. Why? She wondered.

Mary opened her eyes and all she can see was darkness. She suddenly became aware that there was a sack covering her hair.

Confused she tried to sit up but instantly fell back down. Then she realized she was in some sort of carriage.

What happened to her?

Then it hit her.

She is being kidnapped

* * *

How was it? I hope you took a few breaks here and there. Thanks again for taking the time to read!

Please review! I really love reading you guys thought of it.


	8. Chapter 8

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

She tried to pull of the sack from her face but her hands were tied behind her.

'Help..." She cried out weakly but her voice was drowned by the sound of the carriage. Her throat was scorched and sore. "Help." She said again.

She moved her legs and hit something, a body. Terrified she pushed herself away from the body as far as possible.

Mary wanted to scream but her body felt heavy. Was she drugged? How did she get here?

She blinked her eyes open and felt someone lift her over their shoulder.

Instinctively she began to kick and squirm.

"Ack!"

"Shut her up!"

She was flung on the ground and suddenly everything went black again.

***At court***

Charles burst through the doors and was quickly followed by his men. The whole court watched as the handsome Duke of Suffolk stormed his way towards the King's chambers.

When he reached Henry's doors he did not wait to be announced.

"Majesty." He bowed.

The King glanced at him for a moment and then stared out the window. "What did you find?"

"They are in Scotland."

Henry let out a frustrated sigh and gripped the window sill. "Find her and tread quietly. The last thing I need is James to be involved."

"Understood."

"And Charles. Forgive me." The king admitted to his friend. "I thought this arrangement would protect her."

Charles clenched his jaw not trusting himself to speak. He did blame him but right now he could not afford to let his emotions distract him.

"My King."

***Elsewhere***

She opened her eyes and instantly felt the side of her face in pain.

Mary groaned as she straightened up her position from the ground. She looked around and realized she was in a barn. She saw Kat hunched over five feet in front of her.

Mary tried to move closer to her but her hands were still bound and she felt completely weak.

She heard footsteps outside the bard.

"How did you make such a stupid mistake?"

"I could not tell which girl it was."

"And you decided to take them both?"

"One was already in his quarters while the other had just entered as I was leaving. How could we know which was his wife?"

"The one who looked like a Spanish harlot."

"But sir. They looked like they could have been his wife."

She heard a smack and a cry.

Immediately the doors burst opened. "One is awake, wake the other. We will have to figure out which one has the accent."

A gentleman in his late 30's with a blond thick beard walked in followed by two other men. The bearded men dressed in navy garments that showed he was of nobleman status.

The other man immediately shook Kat awake and she screamed. "Quiet her."

And Kat received a slap. "Shut up!"

"Scoundrel" The bearded man shook his head in disapproval. "Forgive my subordinate but it seems it's necessary."

He studied them very carefully and the barn became very silent. The only thing heard was Kat's whimpering.

"I now see your predicament Mr. Barrie." He said as he lifted Mary's chin who only gave him a cold stare. "You are very pretty. But what has happened to your face?"

Mary said nothing and looked away from him.

The bearded man smirked at her fierceness. Perhaps she was the Spanish wife of the Duke.

"Which one of you is the Duchess of Suffolk?"

Nothing was said.

"Are you unable to understand? Perhaps if I spoke Spanish?"

"Do I sound as if I have an accent?" Mary whispered. "So it can't possibly be me."

Amused the gentleman lips twitched. "I see and I see your fingers are ring-less."

"Yes,"

The bearded man spun around and kicked Mr. Barrie. " You idiots! Did you not bother to check to see their hands for a ring? How can we pressure the Duke if we don't have his wife?"

"I-apologies sir."

"Never mind. We will have to kill them and get his actual wife. "

Mary eyes widened and before she could think Kat immediately spoke up.

"Kill us?! Do you know who we are?!"

"Please enlighten." Something about his soft mannered tone really irritated Mary.

"I'm the Duke of Suffolk's _mistress._"

Mary felt herself grow cold in shock.

"And she is Mary Tudor the King's bastard! How can you even possibly think of killing us? Do you want to lose your own head?"

The nobleman laughed. "And why should I believe you? How can I believe anything a woman who is about to die should say?"

"Can you afford not to believe me?"

The nobleman stared at Kat for a long moment before he did anything he turned his heel. "Keep them here and make sure they stay quiet."

"Aye sir."

Mary leaned against the post feeling very weak she wanted to concentrate on how escape but her mind always wondered back to Kat's words. Was it true?

She hated that she felt betrayed and she felt like she didn't have the right to feel that way because even though Charles was her husband it was complicated.

When she heard Kat let out a cry she snapped her head. Mary had to focus, right now she had to concentrate on surviving and her issues with Charles will need to wait.

"Stop crying. They will hear you."

Kat looked at her tearfully, "I can't help it. I'm terrified."

"I am too but we need to think how to get out of here."

"I am sure the King and the Duke will be coming for us."

Mary flinched at the familiarity at which Kat said the Duke's name. "How can you be so sure?"

"I did not lie. Everything I said was an absolute truth!"

"Then that secret man you have been speaking about is the Duke of Suffolk?

"Yes"

Mary let her words sink for a moment and then she cleared her throat. "How long have you and the Duke been together?"

Kat looked at her strangely "8 months. Why?"

"No reason" Mary said. "I thought he would have better taste."

Her companion scowled at her. "You dare to throw snide remarks? When we are held captive and might die."

"We will not die." Mary shot back determined. She shifted her position and instantly something poke her fingers.

"Not all of us can truly claim to be the King's bastard."

Mary shook her head. "No but I did find this." Showing her a shard of glass she discovered in the hay.

*** 3 Days later***

Charles entered into the stables and noticed a man with a stab wound his head. Nearby was a piece of broken of a bloody glass.

"Is he alive?"

His subordinate shook his head. "He's been dead for at least 3 hours."

Charles knelt over the body and saw that he was a commoner, the hired help.

"What else did you find?"

"We found this earring." Charles took the earring from him. It was topaz with pearls embedded around it. He frowned and fingered the detail he was sure this didn't belonged to Mary.

"There must be another woman." He said realizing there was no proof Mary was here.

"You're grace! At the field!"

Charles rushed towards his men at field an on his way there was blood trickled on the ground.

Anthony approached him and handed his a headpiece which he instantly recognized.

"Which way?"

"The forest and from what I can see, she is injured."

Charles stomach sank at the thought of Mary bleeding and it was quickly replaced with anger. He blamed the king and himself for putting her in danger however he couldn't let it consume him. He needed to be level headed, find her and bring her home.

"They took two women." Said another of his men.

"Two?"

"Perhaps it wasn't intentional."

"Fools." Anthony hissed

"Mount your horses! Now!" Charles called.

*** In the forest***

Mary and Kat slid down a hill under the ledge of a tree; luckily they were concealed with a dense amount of bushes and rocks.

Kat moaned in pain as Mary slowly untangled herself from her and checked to see if their pursuers of caught up to them. There was no one. Mary let out a deep breath and let go of the bloody glass in her hand.

"Are they there?" Kat panted weakly.

Mary shook her head and leaned against the rock. "No."

"I can't go on."

Kat bit back tears and nodded as she cradled her side.

"Yes you can. You just need to rest." Mary encouraged. Their great escape did not go as smoothly as she hoped and resulted in Kat getting stabbed as their guard lashed out with his dagger as they headed to the field. Mary reacted and stabbed him in the neck . She wasn't sure if she killed him but she couldn't think of it otherwise the guilt would just kill her and she needed to focus on surviving.

"Let me see the wound." She ordered lifting Kat's hands. It was deep and there was so much blood. Mary saw Kat's entire side of her dress is drenched. It was amazing she could stand or even run. Mary immediately pressed on it to stop the bleeding. At this rate she was going to die.

"Is it bad?."

"No." She lied as her eyes stung

Kat gave her a weak smile. "I don't believe you."

Mary began to cry. "I am so sorry. This was my entire fault." They were after her and now Kat is dying and she could not help but feel guilty.

Kat burst into tears and nodded in acceptance. If someone had told her two weeks ago that she would be running for her life with Mary she'd laugh in their face. And yet here they were, two ladies, two young girls on the run on their lives and now she was dying.

After what felt like hours crying they both settled down in a daze. Kat looked deathly pale, her lips white and Mary knew it wouldn't be long. "Y-you should go. Go without me." Kat said in an audible voice.

"No. I won't leave you here to die alone."

"Please. You have a chance."

Mary shook her head and wrapped her arms around Kat and lay on her lap. "I will not leave you."

"Then we will both die."

Mary stared into Kat's deep blue eyes. "We all die at some point but we should not die alone." she said sadly.

"I was terrible to you."

"You were but it was nothing I could not handle." She laughed lightly.

Kat's eyes welded up in tears. "Forgive me." she pleaded.

"There is nothing to forgive." Mary smiled sadly unable to control the fresh tears falling from her eyes. "Just rest and save your strength."

"What use is it to save one's strength is you are dying."

Mary swallowed and berated herself for being insensitive. "It sounded like the right thing to say." she said sheepishly. Mary hated that she felt helpless; she did not know what else she could do to help or comfort Kat. Suddenly she closed her eyes and started to pray.

*** 45 min later***

Mary eyes flew open when Kat started to cough and she immediately patted her back to help her. She looked up from her position and frowned. Did they really lose them or are they hiding, waiting for a good time to strike.

She sat back down and saw Kat staring at the sky in a daze; Mary knew it wouldn't be long now.

She shivered, "You must be cold."It was freezing and she rubbed Kat's arms in an attempt to warm her but it was probably futile.

"I don't feel anything." She breathed.

Mary stayed quiet unsure what to say. "I never thought we would be able to be civil to each other."

Kat blinked and the corner of her lips twitched. "Neither did I."

Mary nodded and tears started to fall.

"They didn't make a mistake."

"No."

"You are Charles's wife?"

"Yes." She admitted and somehow felt like a huge weight had left her shoulders. "It was my fault that they took you and now- " Mary stopped unable to finish the sentence.

"No...I- I was in his chambers waiting for him." Mary noticed tears roll down her face. "I'm sorry."

"You did not know. No one knows."

"It was only one night. "

"It doesn't matter."

" I saw how he looked at you in Hatfield" She wheezed. "It should have been obvious."

Mary looked away. "Please..."

"Hate me."

" I can't"

Suddenly Kat breath shortened and she began to pant. " I was desperate...lonely…my twin sister had just died." She was panicking. "And he was kind to me.

"Hush, try to calm down." Mary told her as she smoothed Kat's dark hair. "You do not need to explain anything."

She ignored Mary and continued to speak with a shaky breath. "I was not what he wanted ...what he needed."

Mary remained silent for a moment and then opened her mouth. "I understand. I forgive you Kat...please do not torture yourself."

Kat gazed back at Mary and let out a deep breath. "I am tired."

"I know." Mary whispered and gave her a small smile. "Rest."

"Yes. I will." Kat closed her eyes and it would be last time Mary would see them open.

* * *

I know many of your have been wondering when Mary will get pregnant but I think there is too much going on that they need to figure out before bringing any babies lol.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is this chapter! I couldn't wait to upload it. I felt the other chapter was filler-ish so here something with more substance.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Mary stumbled her way through the woods and she could hear the horses storm towards her direction. She pushed herself and tried to go fast but she was so weak, all those days without proper sleep and food was taking its toll on her. She whipped her head back to see how far they were and when she looked ahead was met with two hoofs flying at her face. Mary threw herself back on the ground an scram, they caught her.

Mary scrambled on her feet looking for a way out but was surrounded by many horseman.

"Bind her up."

"Aye sir." A solid tall man with read hair that was thinning jumped off his horse and approached Mary who instinctively moved away from him.

"Don't come any closer." She warned. "Please."

"Orders are orders milady." And he roughly grabbed Mary by the arm.

Mary winced in pain and tried to resist him.

"Settle her."

Next thing she realized her vision had blurred because he slapped her hard across the face. She stumbled forward and then she heard screams and the man beside her fell down with a sword sticking behind his back.

"Mary!"

Mary blinked.

"Mary!"

She looked around to see where his voice came from but chaos broke out in front of her and the men were engaged in a fight. Are they being attacked?

She saw someone charge towards her with a sword but the rider was blocked by another horseman. Without another thought Mary instantly began to run blindly through the wood and which was thinning out into a field.

"Mary! Stop!"

She didn't stop and she rushed into wheat field. Mary looked back and saw that she was being chased again.

Mary tripped on her dress and when tried to get up from the ground the nobleman stood over her.

Charles tackled him from his horse and both men fell. Charles punched the man hard in the face to give him to recover while he stood protectively between the man and Mary.

The nobleman grinned and withdrew his sword and mentioned Charles to withdraw his.

"Ah, you must be the husband." He told Charles.

"You are a dead man." Charles said in a deathly tone.

The other man looked at Mary. "You are quite the actress aren't you? Here we were expecting a Spanish whore but we ended with the King's bastard. They've misinformed me. Who would have though you married the bastard Suffolk."

Charles narrowed his blue eyes at the man. "Who sent you?"

The blond bearded man blinked amused. "I'm afraid I can't tell you."And he charged himself at Charles blocked his strike with his sword. The man kept attacking, attempting to separate Charles from Mary but the Duke proved to be more skilled.

Charles blocked another move and pulled the man in and knocked him back with his fist followed by a counter strike.

His opponent recovered fast and made a move for Mary which Charles instantly put himself to stop him but instead he felt the blade enter his abdomen. He suddenly heard Mary scream in terror. Angry he threw a series of attacks and found an opening, he swung his hard at his enemy's thigh and brought him down his knees. When he heard him scream Charles pushed his blade in the nobleman's chest, killing him.

Charles collapsed on his knees to catch his breath and clutched his wound. There was so much blood.

"Mary." He called out. She didn't respond she only stared at body and Charles crawled towards her and grabbed her to snap her out of trance. "Look at me!"

Mary slowly looked up at Charles in confusion and she was in too much shocked to react. He enveloped her in his arms and held her protectively.

It was all over. He let out a deep painful breath before he lost unconsciousness.

***At an Inn***

Charles hissed as the surgeon stitched his wound and he downed another cup of wine without taking his eyes off Mary. Mary hair was damp from the bath she had taken and was looking out the window of the inn while he was being treated. The wound was quite serious and deep. He lost a lot of blood and needed weeks to recover. He sent Sir Anthony and his men to report to the King while Charles and Mary would travel alone to their estate. He was worried about her and what made it worse was they she never said a word to him since he found her, she only cried in the field and since then she has been silent unable to look him in the eyes. Her coldness towards him was killing him and he wanted to ask her what happened, what they did to her.

"You need to rest at least a week before you will be fit to ride." The surgeon said as he collected his things

"How is she?" He asked studying the cuts and bruises on her face.

"She will be fine, nothing time can't heal."

"Why is she not speaking?"

"She's still in shock. Now if you will excuse me sir I will be on my way."Charles watched the old surgeon eave.

He paused for a moment looked to Mary. For a moment he thought he lost her, when his men called him over and he saw the dark hair he felt as if the air had been taken from him and it was painful. However, when he saw that it was Kat he felt relieved and yet guilty to find the young woman dead.

"You haven't said a word."

Mary moved her head and then looked back out the window.

"Please say something." He pleaded. "I was losing my mind when you disappeared ..." Charles stopped reflecting on his feeling.

Charles winced as he hobbled toward her and he touched his side feeling the bandages. He should not be standing or walking but he needed to reach out to her.

He looked at her guilty and touched her hair but she moved away from him.

"What did you do with her body?" She whispered finally.

Charles leaned against the window sill and grimaced. "They are taking her back to her family."

Mary closed her eyes and nodded. "What about the man I stabbed? Is he dead?"

He hesitated before answering. "Yes."

She choked back a sob. Charles made a move to comfort her but she raised her hand to stop him.

"Mary," Charles began. "He wasn't a good man. You did what you had to be done to survive."

Mary shook her head not accepting his words. She was going to hell.

He stared back at her for a long moment, taking her in. She looked exhausted and so small to him, it was then he was reminded how young she really was. But sometimes he forgot that she was 17.

"How could this have happened?" Mary finally said.

"It was my fault. Everything, her death and..." He buried his face into his hands.

Mary gazed at him a part of her was horrified at the situation and the lives lost as a result. However, she also felt betrayed by Charles and though Mary did not expect him to be faithful especially with their marriage as it was not a real one she couldn't help but feel angry. Maybe she thought Charles would be different because he seemed so genuine with his feelings for her. Or perhaps she really wanted to believe he would be good because it would be too painful if she opened herself to him.

"I don't blame you for having enemies Charles. It's inevitable in our world." She finally said. "I understand this more than anyone."

Mary looked down trying to fight the tears that were welling in her eyes. "I believed for a moment you would be different and now an innocent person is dead. She's dead Charles and the only reason why she was there is because of you."

Charles stared at her with a shameful face and he could feel his heart break hearing her words. He knew this would haunt him and he hated himself even more for his vices. "Mary..." He was losing his words. What could he say? To forgive him? He couldn't even forgive himself.

"I hate what you did.' Mary admitted. "And I am sorry for feeling betrayed and angry. Maybe I wasn't truthful to you or myself about my feelings."

"What about your feelings?" He pressed feeling his chest constrict in anticipation.

Mary backed away from him, wide eyed. "Nothing" She whispered.

Charles hobbled closer to her. "Tell me." His face hardened but his blue betrayed his yearning for the truth.

Mary felt paralyzed for a moment and before she could think she made a move for the door. She needed fresh air but as soon as she pushed the handle Mary felt his hand on her arm to stop her.

"Let go."

"I cannot think to let you out of my sight."

"Something you should be accustomed to." She responded as she roughly pulled her arm away.

Charles flinched at her words.

Mary immediately regretted her words and wanted to apologize but she couldn't.

He stayed silent for a moment keeping his eyes trained on the ground.

"I hated every moment." He finally said looking up to face her.

They stared at each other for a long time. Mary didn't dare break her gaze from his blue tired eyes. He appeared pale and sweaty, clearly in a lot of pain. She was sure Charles could loose consciousness at any moment. She couldn't decide whether to hold him or slap him but she felt sorry for him. Mary was angry and she could barely trust herself to speak, she did not feel like herself at all. But the man standing looked defeated and must of went through hell looking for her.

"You should rest." Mary said looking away choosing to ignore what he said.

Charles frowned at her words.

She inspected him carefully and made her way to the bed.

Charles followed soon after and as soon as he adjusted himself in a way that did not agitate his wound, Mary immediately turned to her side leaving as much room between them as possible.

He looked over at Mary and sensed the tension between them. Normally he was good with words but not this time he realized, there was nothing he could say. He was sure if Mary could she would run away from him, let alone would not be in the same room as him.

She immediately shut her eyes and thought of Kat. Regardless of what she's done to Mary, she was not a bad person and she did not deserve to die.

Mary trained her eyes at the wall beside the bed and blinked a few tears. Those few tears led to a flood and she hugged herself tighter. The guilt, the betrayal, the anger and the fear was crashing in on her.

Charles could feel her tremble and he reached out to touch her, wanting to comfort her but he hesitated, his hand closed to a fist. He clenched his jaw and stared hard at the ceiling, he despised himself. He knew he was a despicable being.

He did not know how many hours he was laying there awake but he could not sleep. Maybe it was the pain and the effects of the remedies were wearing off but Charles decided against taking more. Charles grimaced as he touched his wound gingerly but he felt cold fingers on top of his.

Charles cocked his head and was instantly met with ice.

Mary gazed at him she did not know why she reached out to him after their conversation. But at this moment she was alone and afraid, the whole ordeal broke her down in so many ways that she never thought could be possible. She did not even think more about her next action.

He saw her move closer to him and carefully took his hand into hers and pulled it to her chest. Charles slide towards her but did not touch her afraid she would turn away from him.

Something in her eyes told Charles everything.

Right now he was seeing the little girl who was easily cast aside from those who were supposed to love and protect her. The little girl who was ashamed of herself because she was abandoned and left to wonder what about her was inadequate.

Then it hit him and at the moment Charles inwardly cursed himself. How could he not know?

His infidelity, the kidnapping and Kat's death reopened the wound that left her crippled for a long time. The kidnapping reminded her that she was disposable, Kat's death exposed her once again to her helplessness and his infidelity after she opened a little of she to him freshened the feeling of never being enough.

Charles gripped her hand firmly as he vowed to never put her in that position again.

****At the Suffolk Estate****

Mary ran her fingers through his dark hair and inspected every inch of his face. How could he change this much?

He frowned against her touch and she immediately pulled her hand away afraid to wake him. She heard him make a little moan and switch sides. She could only smile and decided it was time she left the little boy alone but in the few weeks she was home Mary spent all her time with Henry. Day and night they were inseparable and though he had asked her when she was away for so long, Mary would try tell him the truth. Though she was sure he did not understand the idea that the King ordered her away. He asked her if the king hated him which shocked Mary who would ask him why he thought that.

_You and papa are always gone because of him. _

She gazed at him and leaned over to him one last kiss on his temple before retiring. As soon as she closed the door behind Mary bumped into his chest and looked up at Charles alarmed. Charles groaned painfully as she agitated his wound.

"Did I scare you?" He whispered when he caught his breath.

"Yes. Are you well? Shall I fetch one of the nurses?"

Charles shook his head touching his wound gingerly.

"Forgive me." Charles gave her a sheepish grin and bowed his head slightly. "Is he asleep?"

They stayed silent for a moment; their relationship has been strained since Scotland. It was sad and for Charles it was something that burned him everyday. Things were not the same between them. Mary was always civil and friendly but she was no longer open. She avoided being left alone with Charles. Though it wasn't difficult to hide from him as he usually was in his chambers recuperating. So he decided to give her space. However, it proved difficult for him because he didn't want to leave her alone especially now since they are all reunited again after so long. The ironic part of this situation is that she was so distant from him and yet so close to hi. Just when he was gaining her trust and her heart she already had his.

"What is it?"

"I," He paused. "I am leaving for court."

Mary stiffened her face instantly fell to the floor. "When?"

"Tomorrow, things are falling apart there."

"He sent for you,"

"Yes."

"I understand. You should be there, he will need you." Mary nodded.

Charles stood staring at her seriously or a moment. "Will I lose you if I leave?" He finally asked.

Though her face remained stoic her eyes betrayed her bewilderment.

He stepped closer towards her. "Will I?"

Mary stood paralyzed still trying to grasp what he said. She felt his hand against her cheek his eyes were intense.

"I don't know." She whispered simply.

"Things have changed between us." He stated.

Mary broke away from his stare nervously as she opened her mouth. "What we mean to each other has changed perhaps that is why things are difficult."

His face became serious and stared deeply into her eyes. "Yes." He told her firmly.

Mary flinched at his response and stunned at how he said it so simply. How one word could hold so much power?

"Mary, I love you." Charles said with finality in his voice. "I know some part of you feel something for me as well."

She was tired of thinking about her feelings. She didn't want to feel anything anymore. She was still grieving her mother, dealing with the guilt of Kat's death and her anger towards Charles. It always overwhelmed her and to cope she push her emotions down. She didn't want to care anymore.

She shook her head. "Charles." Mary began. "What do you want from me?"

He blinked back in surprise.

"I." She trying to conjure the words. "I do not know what to do. Because if this is how you love, it's painful."

Charles backed away from her unable to meet her gaze. "Goodnight, my lady." he bowed and then he disappeared in into the dark.

***Days later***

Behind the heavy wooden doors were bountiful of people drinking and dancing. In her mind she could picture the women beautifully adorned with jewels laughing, flirting and dancing. Men talking politics, bragging about how much the king favours them, lands they have, women they bedded and of course scheming. It was something so familiar to her yet so new, when she was a child she would run through the many subjects straight into her father's lap. Where he would kiss her cheek affectionately, call her his _little pearl _and let her stay until she fell asleep. Mary never felt so safe and loved than in his arms but now those memories seem like a lifetime ago. So much has happened and now she entering the lion's den with no friends but her husband. Did he know she was coming?

:O :O ...do we dare dream? I will leave it to you guys to figure out where she is LOL

Please REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you all for the kind reviews! They really make my day! You guys are awesome!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Mary nervously smoothed out her dress, she couldn't stop her hands from trembling so she gripped the fabric of her amethyst coloured gown. Her dark hair was pulled back in a French chignon with lose dark strands framing her face and she wore a simple pearly headdress.

Chapuys glanced at her and he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. She definitely is one that could stand out in court. Mary and the Duke make for a pretty pair and knowing how popular her husband was her beauty could be cause for challenges with ambitious women in court. Would they see her as a threat? How would she fair? He wondered as a strong sense of protectiveness washed over him. There was so much he could protect her from but he had to trust the Duke. It wasn't easy for Chapuys to hand her over to the Duke knowing what kind of philander he was but the past year he noticed changes in him, positive ones.

"My Lady?" He called.

Mary slightly cocked her head in his direction. "Yes, your grace?"

"Are you alright?"

She sighed but gave him a small assuring smile. "I will be."

"You know the order. You must not reveal your identity yet."

"Yes."

"You will be eventually be joined with the Duke of Suffolk and introduced as his wife. But not tonight until his majesty decides when is appropriate."

"Why did his Majesty invite me now?"

"If I had known any better I would say he intends to use you as a passive aggressive threat against the whore. They have not been getting along very well recently."

Mary stood stunned. "Because of a game?"

"I'm afraid so my Lady." He held out his arm to her. "Now, remember you will introduce yourself as Mary and nothing more."

"What if they ask for my last name? Can't I say Tudor or Brandon?"

"Neither, perhaps something Spanish?" He joked lightly trying to brighten up the mood.

She smiled at his suggestion taking his arm. "I don't think Aragon or Castile would make me any friends,"

He shook his head. "Bran. Mary Bran."

"Mary Bran, "She sounded out.

They stayed silent for a moment, knowing they couldn't stand there forever. Mary squeezed his arm as he placed his hand over her for support.

"Do not worry. You will be fine." He assured again before leading her towards the next room.

When the door opened she was instantly hit with nostalgia. Mary hesitated before continuing, her heart-began to beat uncontrollably and she suddenly felt her face grow hot. A part of her really wanted to run away and go back home, back to her son but another part of did not want to because she missed this. It was her home at one point.

Chapuys led Mary to a chair and sat with her before but before he said a word, a young servant boy whispered something to his ear. He instantly looked at Mary apologetically. "Forgive me my Lady but I must excuse myself for a moment."

Mary wanted to ask him not to leave her, to take her with him but instead she found herself nodding. She reached for her cup of wine and drank out of it while she observed the atmosphere looking for Charles. No one approached her which she was grateful for because she really did not want to speak to anyone and have to tell them her name. It was all nerve-wrecking for her but she couldn't help a group of young girls around her age looking at her and whisper to each other, Mary decided to smile at them but was met with scowls. Feeling embarrassed Mary pulled back her loose strands of hair and took another long sip of wine.

She didn't know how long she sat alone but she felt someone sit beside her. Mary turned her head and found herself staring into warm hazel-green eyes, the young man with pale milky skin, he looked to be 28 and had handsome face with a strong jaw, thick groomed eyebrows, straight nose and golden blonde hair that was nicely coiffed. He wore wine red breeches with black leather coat that was adorned long gold chain that indicated to Mary he was a high class nobleman. The young man smiled brightly at Mary who couldn't help but look down coyly, she never met with many men outside Chapuys and Charles and he made her nervous. She instantly noticed how closely he sat beside her as his long legs lazily sprawled in front of him. Something about his relaxed demeanor made her uneasy and instead gripped her cup for another sip.

"Do you dance my lady?" He asked his voice was low and smooth looking at her with interest.

"No. I am not much of a dancer I'm afraid." Well it was not a complete lie; she hadn't dance since she was a child.

His face fell a little at her reply. "What a shame."

She gave him a small apologetic smile and continued to stare at her cup.

"What do you like?" The man asked cocking his head closer to her while watching couples dancing.

Mary snapped her head back to look at him. "Books."

He raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Books? Perhaps that is why I never came across you at these sorts of things. You prefer to be in a library."

"Actually your grace, this is my first time here at court." Another lie and it gnawed at Mary.

"Ah now that makes things clear. Here I was thinking why a beautiful girl like had been undetected from us."

She flushed and felt her face grow hot. Mary was never use to compliments and never saw herself as particularly beautiful. "You exaggerate your grace."

The man sighed and frowned disapprovingly. "Is it so difficult to accept a compliment?"

Mary sat stunned at his words and went blank.

"You are lovely." He told her gently, his warm eyes showed a genuineness that made Mary uncomfortable. She shifted in her seat and looked away.

"Thank you, sir." Unable to look at him, the intensity of his stare was making her even more nervous. She hated how her inexperience with men made her seem so naive and stupid. Growing up she always saw how seasoned ladies of the court knew how to fend off and trap admirers. But Mary quickly realized that she was not the kind to engage men in such a matter, she simply did not have the courage or the security or even the desire to do so.

Just when he was about to say something more a woman with blond tresses and green eyes grabbed his hand. "Dance with me my Lord." Mary couldn't help the elegance in the manner she carried herself in one simple action. She wore a sky blue dress with ruby earrings, everything about her screamed sex. She was very beautiful and must have been a few years older than Mary. Is this the kind of women Charles was surrounded by? She thought remembering Kat and how stunning she was also. Thinking about Charles and his affairs made Mary depressed.

The young Lord took her hand and squeezed it. "I'd be rude to refuse my lady." He caste a lingering look back at Mary and bowed his head as he was being dragged away.

She didn't know how long she had been sitting but Chapuys did not come back. Mary decided it was time to head to bed but where? She did not know so she decided to head to Charles room. Thinking of Charles, she did not find him at the banquet which troubled her, nor did she see her father. In fact she saw no one she expected to appear only the George Boleyn seemed to entertain the guests. Luckily for her Chapuys sat her in a seat near a dark corner where should be out of the his peripheral view. Mary frowned for a moment and felt something was amiss, something must have happened and just when she stood up Cromwell dismissed the party for reasons he would not say.

She quietly stood up from the table and was hit with light headiness. She drank too much. Mary followed went where the crowed was leaving but felt an arm pull her side, pushing her against the pillar. Chapuys shushed her before glancing around cautiously. "Follow me, My Lady."

He took Mary down a dark corridor into the west wing of the castle. As she continued walking down the halls her childhood came flooding back to her. How many times had she run up and down this hall, hide from servants and play with her father's terrier? Mary could see herself at that age and longed to go back to that times when she was a child and concerned herself with childish things. However, now things in her life have been dark, frightful and complicated. She let out a sigh when they reached a door which Mary knew was one of small guests rooms in the palace. He looked back at Mary with a grim face. "I have things to share with you." He said as he opened the door.

"What is it?" Mary asked though she had a feeling it had something to do with the King's and Queen's lack of presence

"Perhaps you should sit down." Mary nodded agreeing with him since she was somewhat inebriated.

"The mistress has miscarried. It was a boy."

"How is the queen? My father must be devastated." . Mary knew how painful it was to miscarry a child as she witnessed her mother nearly lose herself with each child.

Chapuys gave her a small smile,in awe that her first thought was concern for the woman who tore her life apart. "Not good. Many things aren't well with the King."

Mary stared right into the older man's pale eyes.

"I must ask you a question my_ princess_." Mary noted the title he used, something she hadn't heard him say in a long time.

"Yes? What is it?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Is it possible that you are with child?"

Her eyes slightly widened at his suggestions and instantly touched her womb unconsciously. "No."

Chapuys frowned. "It has a long time."

"Well we don't." She paused, feeling uncomfortable. "That is we haven't..."

"You both do not sleep together? Share the bed?" Chapuys was shocked at her revelation, especially with the Duke's history.

"Well." Mary began. "We do share the bed, usually however we do not consummate anything."

"Why not?"

She gave him a sheepish smile. "It's complicated and quite dangerous. Also, my father tends to make sure we do not see each other often."

Chapuys nodded and crossed her arms in thought. "I was worried what would happen if you were pregnant especially during these time. It would certainly lead to civil unrest, possibly a war. You and your husband did well to deduce the complication."

The silence filled the room for a long time, then he opened his mouth. "The King is having affairs again."

"I am not surprised."

"The whore has been crazy trying to control and secure her hold on him but without a son…I'm afraid things can get worse especially if you bore a son."

"There is nothing to worry as there is no child, yet."

"So you intend to have children? With the Duke?"

"Well children come with marriage. It's only natural."

"But your marriage is not quite a normal one. You could possibly still ask for an annulment. A better match with a prince?"

Mary could feel her stomach to dropped, something about his suggestion made her feel ill.

**Later that night***

Mary laid on the bed thinking about the whole night, it was surreal, a dream that was not real. But it was, and though it seemed too good to be true. She remembered the countless of nights to be back at court dancing with many guests but the only time she ever returned she had to hide and now she needed to lie about her identity to play a role in her father's psychological game.

She closed her eyes remembering the conversation with Chapuys.

_"No, I have a son. I cannot leave him." She told him. _

_" Little Henry?" He questioned. _

_"Yes."_

Mary turned on to her side.

_"Do you love him? The duke?"_

_"I don't know." _

She squeezed her eyes shut and pulled the pillow over her head.

****Days later***

Mary spent the whole week walking around court and naturally everyone seemed to approach her with interest and she told them the cover she was given. But she felt guilty and uncomfortable lying to people so she went to places where she was avoided to be seen.

She walked in the court yard pensively; there were many things on her mind. Most of them were about Charles and wondering where he was. She asked Chapuys for the past week but all he knew was that he followed after the King who stormed from the palace since the miscarriage. It appears her had secluded himself somewhere and only few men were with him. Which Mary understood more than anyone how destroyed her father was over to losing an opportunity for a true heir. A son.

Things at court were unstable and daunting because there were so many rumors swirling around regarding Anne and her father. When the King was vulnerable he was easily influenced and many families would maneuver to take advantage. She could hear them all whisper quietly and exchange knowing glances at each other. The throne was vulnerable and it wouldn't be long until someone tries to sink their hooks in her father hoping for a piece.

She sat on the bench and stared at the sky, it was clear and blue for the first time during the week. She watched the snowflakes gently fall and kiss her face. Mary blinked and found herself staring at Charles and his deep blue eyes.

"So this is where you have been." He said sounding relief. Charles gave her a gentle smile.

Mary stood up nervously at the sight of him. He had a stubble that was a few days old and wore burgundy breeches with leather pants.

"Hello," She greeted. "It has been a while."

Charles nodded in agreement. "Yes it has. How do you find life a court?" His heart ached in his chest for Mary. He wanted her to run into his arms and kiss him because she missed him but he knew she wouldn't. He could feel Mary had her guard up around him. The tension in her shoulders, the way she crossed her arms as if she was protecting herself from him.

"Nostalgic, exciting and terrifying at the same time."

"I see."

in that same moment Charles noticed the figures behind the rosebushes in yellow dresses. Which could only mean one thing, the Queen was roaming around the gardens. Charles grabbed Mary's hand and quickly entered the labyrinth so they would not be seen. If the Queen saw Mary, he was afraid what she would do to her especially having lost the King's son she has not been in the right state of mind. He was even surprised to find her walking about. The moment he discovered Mary at court Charles knew the King was using her to spite the Queen as they have been having many arguments as of late. Just as he was about to whisk her away to his apartments Henry sent for him.

He used his body to press Mary against the bushes and they both waited, no one breathed. Once they heard her entourage disappear Charles stepped back from Mary.

They stayed silent for a long moment, Charles only stared at her while she seemed to fix her gaze at the ground. There was an awkward tension between them, it weigh heavily upon them. As the time went by the more guilt and self-loath Charles felt.

'When?" She finally asked.

"An hour ago," He answered. " I came looking for you as soon as I arrived."

"How is he?"

"As you'd expect." Charles sighed tiredly leaning against the bush. "Not well."

Mary understood. "Thank you."

Charles raised a dark brow in surprise. "For what?"

"For being there for him." Mary told him finally conjuring the nerve to look him in eye. "Looking out for him."

"The man's a brother to me."

"I know."

He studied her silvery blue eyes for a long time and then he finally decided to let her in on something.

"He asked me about you."

Mary could feel her heart beating wildly. "He did?" She asked trying hard not to sound excited. Maybe he really did not mean to toss her aside. Maybe he thought about her like she always thought of him.

"Yes. He wanted to know how you were. Since the kidnapping."

"What did you tell him?" she shifted her feet and crossed her arms nervously.

"I told him you were fine and happy to be home with Henry." Charles fixated his eyes on a loose strand that was out of place near her cheek. He wanted to place it back gently and find his way to her plump lips but Charles knew he couldn't.

"He feels guilty." She heaved and looked back at the sky.

"Yes."

Mary stayed silent considering her question about the kidnapping.

"Did she do it?"

She sensed him stiffen slightly, Mary did not look away from the sky.

He heard him sigh tiredly before saying a simple yes.

"She didn't know who I was?"

"No she didn't. I did not think she would go through with her threats." Mary face fell. She threatened him? " But I suppose things are becoming more desperate between her and the King."

"How bad?"

Charles could only shake his head. "The King's old vices are catching up to him."

The way he said it Mary could tell in his tone that Charles was worried. Something told her that the Duke knew more than he was letting on but Mary decided it was better she did not know the details for now. Ever since the King had decided to marry his mistress and cut England from the Catholic Church there seemed to be a period of tranquility (for some but not for Mary) at least while the Queen was pregnant for the first time. Then came the great disappointment that Elizabeth was not the son they had hoped for and though things have seemed to strain between them, the miscarriage seemed bring another question. Would her father replace Anne as he did with her own mother? What would happen to Elizabeth?

Charles rubbed his neck and felt the tension in his muscles. It has been a rough week for him, Henry had locked himself in his chambers throwing fits of drunken rage and when he was not throwing things around he was wenching away with women Knivert recruited for him. And then were the nightmares. Henry was battling his demons and Charles could do nothing but watch and make sure he would not destroy himself completely.

"Shall we?" Charles suggested to walk.

Mary looked at the labyrinth with a curious expression. She can't remember the last time she ran through wildly in what seemed like a never ending maze but now she realized it wasn't at huge as she thought it was. But ultimately did she really want to go with Charles? She missed him yes but apart of her couldn't handle being near him. It was all too painful for Mary.

"Yes." She managed to say before she changed her mind.

After walking in silence for a long period, she heard him say he felt old.

"Old?" shes

To Mary he did not look a day over 28 but she knew he was over 30 and that he wasn't talking about his appearance. Something seemed amiss with him and she noticed it, in fact she has noticed it for quite a while. Ever since he came to visit her at Hatfield, his eyes betrayed his troubled mind.

"That or perhaps I shrunk." He slowly glanced over at her surveying their height differences. He was well over six feet and towered over Mary but she held her own. He really liked how her height complimented his.

"Well, I did grow a few inches taller since we married." Mary told him. "Do you feel small?"

He shrugged carelessly. "I suppose I do."

Mary stopped for a moment as he looked at her with a confused expression.

"You are not happy Charles."

Charles felt like he was punched in the gut by her simple statement. He felt so exposed but Charles refused to admit that he wasn't happy. Instead he looked away from her not wanting her to read more into him and continued walking.

"What is there to be happy about?" She heard him say.

***At the dining hall***

Mary stabbed her duck as she observed him as Charles chatted away with a Catherine Willoughby. She had asked Chapuys for her name which he obliged but he also said that this Willoughby woman, or girl (she was probably her age) was very wise and the richest heiress in England. Chapuys gave her an apologetic look, he knew Mary wasn't please with the scene unfolding in front of her. She was never good at masking her true feelings from the Spanish ambassador, and he knew her too well. She could fool anyone but not him, never him.

Mary did not want to be this kind of woman. The jealous wife, chasing after her philandering husband but the Tudor in her could not help but feel possessive. So she closed her eyes and a gave a small prayer to the virgin to calm her. She would not care.

Mary then decided to retire to her chambers, she felt sick to her stomach. Without another word she gave Chapuys a kiss on the cheek and bid him goodnight assuring him it was not necessary to walk her back to her room

As soon as she was out in the corridor walking further away from the loud music, she felt someone follow her. She turned around and saw no one, Mary immediately picked up her pace. What if this was another kidnapping? A paralyzing fear hit Mary. Suddenly she crashed into something hard and just as she was about to fall backwards Mary felt strong arms grab her waist.

She found herself staring at hazel-green eyes. She instantly recognized him as the nobleman she met on her first night back at court.

"That could have ended badly, my lady." The young nobleman told her sheepishly.

Mary quickly stepped away from him. "Forgive me my Lord. I did not notice where I was going."

"Was the banquet so terrible that you felt the need to run away and escape to your books?"

She really wanted to roll her eyes at his comment but her class did not allow it. "No. It's just that I am not feeling all that well."

"Someone should escort you. Where are your handmaidens?" He was tall Mary noted, almost as tall as Charles but not quite there. This time the nobleman wore green and black attire which really complimented his green eyes.

"I have none."

"Why?"

"I did not want to bring them with me." The truth was she was not allowed to bring any, it would only call attention which was fine because she did not like to have any. She preferred being alone.

He frowned disapprovingly and let out a deep breath. "Then allow me to walk you to your chambers."

"Oh no. I do not want to trouble you.

"It is no trouble at all." He gave her a boyish grin. "In fact, I insist."

Mary looked back at the corridor and weighed his proposal. The truth was she really did not walk alone and berated herself for not having Chapuys escort her back. On top of that she felt uneasy having this strange man who is neither her husband or friend walk her back. But she was more terrified of being stolen away again than adhere to the rules.

Mary sighed in defeat and nodded. "You may escort me back, on one condition."

"Yes?" He asked as his eyes sparkled in amusement.

"Don't kidnap me."

His handsome face fell at her comment for a moment and then he broke down in a fit of laughter. His laugh was loud and rowdy not at all the way Charles laughed, which she preferred.

"Do we have an agreement?" She asked crossing her arms.

The man breathed out a yes as he tried to collect himself. "You do realize my lady, that the practice of stealing women on horseback has been long dead. It's completely med-evil."

"You'd be surprised." Mary said under her breath as she started to walk.

"Pardon me?" He called after her picking up his pace.

"Oh nothing,"

Once they reached a certain hall Mary stopped. "I can take it from here. Thank you my Lord."

The young man bowed as well. "It was my pleasure." The way he looked at her caused Mary to feel anxious.

"Forgive me my Lord, but we haven't formally introduced ourselves."

The nobleman raised his hand to stop her. "Perhaps it is better if we did not know each other names."

Mary blinked in confusion. "Why is that my Lord?"

"It makes things interesting." He smiled flashing once again his straight white teeth, Mary had a feeling woman fawned over that smile.

"If that's what you wish my Lord." She bowed her head not understanding what he means. "Good night."

"Good night." He told her as he watched take her leave.

*****Late at night*****

Mary awoke to knocking at the door; she rubbed her eyes tiredly and sat up slowly. The knocking grew more persistent and then it dawned on her, what if it was the HER and she had discovered Mary at court. In a panic she jumped off from the bed and rushed towards the door, Mary leaned her ear against the cold wood.

They knocked again and this time harder.

"Maria!" He called out.

She immediately swung the door and found him leaning against the door post. "Charles?"

Charles nodded and placed a wet gloved finger on her lips, he was completely drenched.

Mary frowned; she remembered clearly leaving him at the banquet. "You are wet." She knew it was raining but why did he go out.

He smirked as he stumbled forwards, Mary quickly caught him from falling on his face and a strong scent hit her.

"Are you drunk?" She asked closing the door behind him.

"A little." He slurred as he staggered to arm chair near her bed.

"Knivert invited me to the tavern and I guess things may have gotten out of hand." He laughed lightly thinking about his time with his friend but laughing only made him dizzier, it had been a while since he's been this drunk.

"Where is Sir Knivert?"

He shrugged, "I left him with a whore and now I am here."

"No one noticed you? How did you know where I was?"

"I guesss…not."

"What?" He wasn't making any sense to her.

He sat back on the arm chair and clumsily fumbled taking off his cape but gave up. "Please?"

Mary approached him and helped him untie it for him. Charles blinked a few times as he watched her slim fingers gracefully undo the his cape. He never realized how pretty her hands were, down to her finger nails. He wanted to kiss them.

He cleared his throat. "I am sorry to trouble you like this." His gentle voice made Mary shiver.

"It is fine." She sighed. "I know you had a terrible week. With the King and -"

Charles immediately cut her off, "I don't want to talk about them. "

Mary was taken aback by his reaction. "As you wish."

Charles regretted his tone and took her hand "Forgive me I'm just …."

"Drunk."

"Yes. I came on horseback."

"In this weather? Drunk?" Mary looked at him carefully as if she did not hear right. It was pouring cats and dogs.

"Yes. I realize it was not the brightest idea" He muttered feeling dizzy.

"Alone?"

Charles gave her sly smile. He almost cringed when Mary gave him a disapproving look.

The Duke chuckled. "You don't look pleased my lady."

"You need to take off your wet clothes. Last thing we need is for you to catch the common cold or worse." Mary said reaching for his vest and slipping it off him. Charles began to really enjoy her take care of him and acting very much like a miffed wife. This was the most attention she had ever given him since the kidnapping. Mary went to look for dry blankets and a night gown for Charles. She glanced back at Charles and noted his height, she needed the largest one.

"Shirt." Mary told him as she had a blanket ready to dry him up.

Charles raised his brows curiously and took off his shirt. Mary looked away trying hard not to stare at his muscular frame, it had been a while since she had seen him half naked. Without another word Mary placed the blanket on his head where she proceeded to dry his black hair roughly.

The last few times she saw he like this was when he was either on top of her or wounded. Mary felt guilty a she caught a glimpse of his bandages. She didn't even tend to him at the estate because things have become so strained she could not be in the same room with him. Terrible excuse and now she was ashamed of herself. So she immediately put on a stern face to seem unaffected but she was grateful for the dark so he wouldn't notice her shame. "Gently please."

Mary said nothing, serves him right to act recklessly she thought as she let him go. She went on to remove his boots and when she took hold of one of the last pair she noticed the blood seeping through his bandages. "Charles, you're bleeding."

"I may have fallen off the horse a few times." He groaned.

She touched his bandaged chest inspecting it. "Should we call the surgeon?"

Charles shook his head. "I'll be fine."

His grabbed her hand pulled her into him. Charles found himself staring Mary and he let his eyes gaze down her nightgown. He could see the outline of her curves whenever lightening struck.

"How are you?" He whispered but Mary was unable to face him.

"I should be asking you that question." Her voice was strained. Mary was desperately trying to contain her emotion.

Charles was quiet but did not break his gaze from her. "I'm not well."

"You are not happy." She stated once again.

"No."

Mary smoothed out his damp dark hair and looked at him sadly.

He felt her gently trace his wound with her finger. "I'm sorry for this."

Charles eyes went dark and he slowly stood taking Mary up with him. "Don't be."

Mary stepped away from him.

"I should have taken care of you." Those words meant a lot of things for Mary. "Even when I was upset with you."

He took a step forward, not caring how his body protested dizzy spells and bleeding wounds be damned. "Isn't that what you are doing right now?"

She shook her head. "That's not what I meant."

"Do you feel pity for me?" He limped toward her as Mary backed away until she was at the edge of the bed.

"Maybe." She told him as she sat down.

Charles narrowed his eyes at her and then leaned forward causing her to lay back on the bed. "Don't." He told her firmly.

Mary nodded as she pulled him down with her. She wanted to comfort him somehow and this was the only thing that felt natural to her. He settled himself between her legs and rested his ahead against her stomach as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. Moments later Charles moved above her. Mary froze, not daring to move.

Charles noted her calm gaze, he couldn't read her expression. He leaned closer to her face until he could fell her hot breath on his face. He inched into her lips and waited for her reaction but she gave nothing. Did she not want to kiss him?

Mary once again smelled the wine in his breath. "What are you going to do?"

He brushed his lips against hers when he answered her. "Everything."

"You wouldn't. Not like this"

Charles couldn't ignore the disappointment he felt at her response however he felt even more disgusted with himself.

"No I wouldn't."

She caressed his cheek and pressed her lips against his. "Goodnight."

He didn't break his gaze from her for a moment. "I love you. Goodnight." Charles shifted beside her and let the dizziness overcome him.

Mary blinked up at the ceiling and hated how the words got in her throat.

* * *

Anyone fall asleep? :(...Did you make it okay?

Wonder who this mystery chap is? Stay tuned!

Please review and let me know what you think


	11. Chapter 11

Here is this monster of a chapter! I hope you guys like it.

Thanks again for the kind reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Charles felt someone shift beside him and a small hand wrap over his waist protectively. He blinked himself awake and immediately his head began to throb, the light in the room made his eyes hurt. He sat up the bad and groaned at everything ached, especially his head. How much did he drink?

He looked down at Mary and touched her silky tresses, his chest fluttered at sight of her. Then decided he needed to back to his chambers. Just as he moved to get up, Mary was already off the bed before he was.

Charles gave her a confused look. "You were awake?"

Mary shrugged. "I couldn't sleep." She turned collecting his clothes they were still damp. Then she suddenly remembered the newly made shirts she had packed with her. How did she forget? The problem is remembering which luggage she put them in.

Charles slowly stood up from the bed but instantly sat down. He sighed and looked at his bloody bandages in annoyance; he was a fool and his head about to explode. Then he heard a loud crash and he whipped his head in her direction.

Mary rubbed her head and gave him a sheepish grin. She seemed to have hit her head against the table. "I forgot I had this." She said as she opened the chest. After seeing her rummage quickly through her neatly folded clothes and she stopped, and finally pulled out two parcels.

She stood up and handed him the biggest parcel. "I made these shirts for you."

Charles took them from her and opened them. "Mine?" He couldn't help but feel touched that his young wife would make anything for him.

"I hope I got the measurements right. I'm not the best at needle work, my mother on the other hand..." She rambled and she wanted nothing else but for someone to slap her mouth shut.

He as she put on one of the shirts on and inspected the shirt. It fit him well, nicely stitched and the fabric was quite soft. Charles smiled at her work; he couldn't help but feel adoration for her.

"They fit perfectly well, very well done. Thank you."

Mary let out a breath of relief. "I'm glad."

He couldn't stop smiling and realized he must look stupid. So he cleared his throat and pointed to the other parcel in her hand. "And those."

" I had these done for the princess as well." Handing him another parcel of blankets she embroiled for Elizabeth. "Will you make sure she receives them? Don't tell them they are from me."

"I would be happy to give them to her."

Mary smiled and combed her heir hairs with her fingers anxiously. A habit Charles had long noticed and found it endearing.

He slowly stood up again and grimaced. Mary immediately went to help him. "Should you be standing?"

Charles only grinned shamefacedly. "Not really but I deserve it for being a drunken idiot."

"Should I call for someone? The surgeon?"

He shook his head. "No but want to apologize for last night's events. I don't know what came over me." To say he was embarrassed would be an understatement. He hated that he got drunk and came straight to Mary's, it reminded him of his youth when he'd come drunk from the tavern straight into any woman's bed. Maybe that was his intention but he thanked God that for once in his life he was not successful.

"I am hardly the first wife to have witnessed her husband drunk." She told him taking his arm to support him.

Charles said nothing because she was right about that. "I shouldn't have forced myself on you."

Mary paused. "It is fine. I'm not angry."

"You're disappointed." His tone expressed his shame.

"Yes." She said simply. "In a way but-"

"You don't need to explain."

Mary hesitated unsure if she should tell him, but then her mouth opened and she blurted out. "But not for the reasons you think!" Her eyes widened in shock as soon as the words left.

Charles raised his brows in surprise unsure what to make of her response.

He reached out to touch her cheek. "Tell me."

Just when she was about to respond a knock was heard on the door. They both stared at each other and then she instantly scrambled to hide Charles' clothes underneath the bed and then Charles hid behind the bed. Making himself as flat as possible on the ground. They had no option her quarters were not big and had nothing to hide his tall frame.

"I know you are in there!" It was her father's mistress. Charles immediately stood up from his spot in realization.

"What should I do?" Mary mouthed.

"Open it."

"And you?"

"I won't leave you alone with her. Whatever she has to say she can say it in front of me."

"No. Hide right now I will handle her."

Charles was about to protest but the knocks became more frequent and Mary pushed him down beside the bed after elbowing his injury. He immediately went down in pain and looked at Mary in shock. _Was that necessary? _ He mouthed.

She gave him an apologetic look before making a move for the door.

Mary opened the door and was face to face with the woman who ruined her and her mother's lives.

She opened the door and bowed. "You're majesty."

Anne seethed and pushed her aside. "How dare you come and show your bastard face in court."

Mary flinched at the word bastard and then looked up at Anne in defiance. Anne no longer looked like that young beautiful vixen her father destroyed the kingdom for. This Anne was very pale, had an exhausted expression with swollen eyes that looked like she was crying all night. It seems that vivacious light that once radiated off of her has disappeared.

"You should ask the king."

"He means to make you legitimate?" She touched her forehead in a panic and breathed hard. "Oh my god! He's going to do it!"

Mary said nothing.

"Are you too proud to speak?" Something in the way Mary held herself reminded Anne of Katherine. "Well?"

Silence…

Anne closed in on her and stared at her right into Mary's steel blue eyes.

"You better hope that is the case." She whispered menacingly.

Mary glared at her trying hard not to wring Anne's neck. "It is." Every part of her shook in rage.

Anne gave her a cold smirk and was satisfied.

"He's finally grown tired of you hasn't he?"

Anne's smile dropped. "What did you say?"

This time Mary didn't care about the words she was about to say. She hoped it would cut her like she has done to her mother and herself a thousand times over. "You now see how disposable you truly are."

Suddenly felt her left side of her face sting. Anne stepped closer and grabbed Mary by the collar of her night gown. "I have a mind not to lock you away in the tower. Or perhaps I should expose everyone of your presence."

She pulled away from Anne and wiped the blood from her touched her nose as a coppery taste now assaulted her mouth.

"And suffer his wrath?"

"You dare to challenge me?"

"No, I wouldn't dare your grace." She said in an even tone.

Without a word Anne exited the room and Mary stared blankly at the door. She heard him limp behind her and grabbed her elbow but she resisted him.

"Let me see." He insisted and immediately checked her nose. He took off his shirt to stop the bleeding.

"You'll ruin it." She protested.

He froze, "Right." And he grabbed the sheet from the bed . "Sit and tilt your head back" He instructed and Mary did as she was told.

Charles stared at her with different eyes. He had never seen Mary act like that.

"You are staring." Mary shifted uncomfortably under his blue gaze.

Charles bit back a smile and shook his head. "She knocked you quite hard."

Mary blinked and looked right at him. "Do you find this amusing?"

"No, not in the least." He sat back on the bed taking her down beside him. "Just surprised really,"

"That I spoke against her?"

"No." The way his eyes brightened mischievously showed his boyish charm. Mary couldn't help but distract herself in the way he smiled, how his cheeks curved into beautiful crevices when he did. His shaped lips widened into a white smile. "That you didn't strike back."

Mary gaped at his words. "I wouldn't!"

"Perhaps."

"Well that is not how I would react." She paused. "However, I can't say the idea did not cross my mind."

Mary removed the bloody sheet from her nose and touched it. She hissed in pain.

He inspected it. "It's not broken, it will feel tender for a while."

"I can't believe she hit me with a closed hand." Mary sat stunned as if it finally dawned on her that she was hit.

"I can," He gritted out, he was upset and felt that he should be angrier but seeing Mary's reaction seemed to tame his emotions.

"I did provoke her." Sensing his displeasure.

Charles shook his head. "You did not provoke. What you said was the truth."

"Still, I knew better." Mary sighed. "But I could not help myself. She made me so angry."

Charles wanted to keep telling her not to be so hard on herself especially since it was the whore who struck her. But it was their conversation before they were interrupted that weighed on his mind.

"Mary." He began.

"Yes."

Charles stayed silent for a moment and changed his mind. "I should get going."

In surprise she stood up abruptly. "Right," She helped him to his feet.

"I can manage." He said but his tone caused Mary to frown. There was something off in the manner he spoke.

***In the Gardens***

Mary walked briskly through the outside halls feeling the cold bite her skin. She shivered and wondered why it wasso cold and yet no snow. She hadn't seen Charles in 3 days and she began to worry so she sent Chapuys to find him who told her he had gone to a week long hunting trip with her father. However, Mary knew it was not just an ordinary hunt, usually her father tended to escape to the country or the woods so he could forget about his troubles at court.

She confided to Chapuys about the confrontation with Anne Boleyn as she was worried that she would expose her in court or engage in confrontations but Chapuys told her not to worry. It appears the King had threatened her to keep quiet. Either way the Queen was not in court either she had been on her way to Hatfield to visit Elizabeth for a few weeks. This relieved Mary because she really did not want come across the King or Anne.

Mary leaned against the ledge of the fountain thinking about home and Henry. She had been away from him for too long and debated sending him to court but realized she couldn't without risking her identity.

She let out a deep breath and headed inside as the dark seemed to slip into the orange skies. She headed up the stair wall when someone grabbed her elbow. She turn around half expecting to see Charles but saw it was the young nobleman from before. He placed a finger on her lips to hush her and took her behind a heavily veiled room.

"My Lady." He bowed. "Forgive my forceful hand but I have no one else to go to."

Mary looked at him in alarm. "Your grace, I don't understand. "

The nobleman sighed and took her hand. "I can only show you. Don't worry I will not kidnap you."

She raised her brow in confusion and let him lead her into another dark room. The room was quiet until she heard someone whimper. Mary stopped in her tracks. "What's this?"

His green eyes flashed in anger and clenched his jaw. He went into the bedroom where a small figure was curled in the bed. "Elizabeth." He called gently.

Elizabeth stiffened and moved her head to face them. Mary covered her mouth in shock and immediately went to her. Elizabeth's face was so battered and swollen she could barely cry because it was so painful. She must not have been no older than 14. ""You must call for a surgeon. What happened to her?" Mary cried out and she uncovered her to see the extent of her injuries. Her legs were black and blue especially around her thigh region. Was she raped?

"Her husband." The young man gritted out. "I had to take her away from him. He could have kill her."

Mary looked at him. "But she's a child."

"I know but I can't keep her here for long. He will know that I have her."

She stood still for a moment when she realized what he was trying to do. "You want me to hide her."

"Yes." He patted Elizabeth's tangled waves gently. "I know we barely know each other but I am quite desperate."

"Perhaps it is good that we are mere acquaintances. No one will suspect me."

He gazed at Mary for a long moment as if wondering if he could trust her. Then his expression softened and nodded. "Yes."

"Is she your sister?"

He nodded and sighed. "I told father not to marry her to that monster but he was more interested in her husband's money instead of her well being."

Mary placed her hand on his forearm in a comforting way. "What will you do? You can't hide her forever."

He stared at her hand on his arm and then looked at her. "I know. I must come up with a plan."

"If this reaches the king." Mary warned. "He could throw you in prison."

"I don't care, she is my sister."

Mary couldn't help but admire him and was almost jealous of his sister for having a protective brother that would risk everything thing to keep her from harm.

"You must move her to my chambers tonight." Mary as she turned her heel to leave. She needed to make preparations and speak to Chapuys.

"Wait!" He called her. "What is your name?"

"Mary."

He flashed a small smile, it was charming and Mary had a feeling like Charles it had devastating effects on women in court.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mary."

***At the Feast***

It had been three days since he had returned to court and three days since he found her room empty. Charles walked through the halls, the gardens looking for her but nothing. And now he sat at the King's table overlooking his subjects during another feast as the king appears to be in a good mood. Perhaps it has to do with a blonde he discovered while out and about. He glanced from his table over to the corner where she normally sat, funny how she always seemed to try to find him not knowing where he was. When in fact he always noticed where she sat, with Chapuys or alone just observing the scene before her. Once in a while she would be approached by nobleman where she seemed aloof to their advances. That was because she was quite shy and reserved that it came off cold. However, most men can't resist coldness from women, it gave them a challenge and new sense of purpose.

He looked at the empty seat again with longing until Thomas Boleyn grabbed his shoulder in a friendly way when Charles knew they were anything but friends.

"When will you ever get married? It has been years."

"Only two years." He corrected. Well two years since Margret died and about a year with Mary.

"So you have not found a woman to share your bed outside fornication?"

Charles flashed a fake smirk. "It will take quite a woman to keep my full attention."

"I suppose at one point you must have exhausted the stock at court."

He shrugged and drank his wine. He suddenly found himself having eye contact with pale blue eyes which seemed to burn with loath. Anne glared at him for a long moment until he nodded his head in courtesy, something about her look gave him an unsettling feeling. She hated him even more these days as if that was possible. She

He decided to ignore it and went to look for Chapuys. Charles immediately excused himself and saw the middle age Spanish man speaking to another man. Whatever the man said to him caused the ambassador to spring form his chair and exit the room. Charles hesitated before deciding to follow, it could be about Mary he told himself.

Chapuys made a sharp turn to the right and went up the stairs. Charles waited for a bit until his steps turned faint and then went the stairs as quietly as he could. Once he reached the top he leaned against the wall to conceal himself from view and listened.

"How is she?" Chapuys asked.

"She's been better." Charles heard a young man's voice. No one he could recognize.

"Did you know?"

"No, no one knew."

"Is she able to leave tonight?"

"The surgeon advised not to. We will have to wait 2 days at most."

"I pity that child." Chapuys sighed. " I will let my men know about the delay."

"Thank you, your grace."

Charles could hear Chapuys turn around to leave and so he slid further in the darkness behind a pillar. He could not help but feel stupid for putting himself in such a situation. He could have just stopped him and ask like any grown man would but he didn't. His instincts told him to follow him and just when he was about to turn to leave he heard her.

"Your grace." She breathed as if she was doing hard labour. "Did everything get settled?"

"Yes." He told her. "Your gown- you must change."

"I will. Come inside she is asking for you."

The younger man hesitated. "I don't know what to say."

Charles peered from the corner and saw Mary place her hand on the man's forearm reassuringly. "It's not what you say that matters. Your presence is enough." She always knew what to say in the darkest moments.

"I suppose you're right."

Mary stepped into the light and gave him a sad smile.

Charles watched the door close and he walked over to the closed chambers. Inside Charles raged with anger, why was she alone with a man he did not know and what sort of trouble is she in? He wanted to break down the door and demand answers. But instead he walked away refusing to act out his adolescent jealousy and decided he would speak to Chapuys.

***Undisclosed Chambers***

Mary felt as if as she was falling and she jerked awake. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and quickly observed the girl with blonde hair on the bed. She seemed fast asleep finally, her eyes were swollen from the tears she cried all day. Mary stood over her and smoothed Elizabeth's hair, it was sweaty probably from fever and the trauma her body suffered from the miscarriage.

Mary sighed and sat on the chair again in exhaustion. Her head throbbed which caused her to close her eyes to clear her mind. But when she tried it always came back to the Duke and their marriage. Mary couldn't help but feel grateful to God that she married Charles. Especially when she looked at the young girl on the bed and how that could have been her, on their wedding night Elizabeth's husband had a cruel streak and raped her because he saw her fear as resistance. That first night was one of many nights and Edward had been privy to her troubles and tried to tell their father to take action but he wouldn't. She'd been married 8 months and Elizabeth couldn't bear it anymore and tried to take her life but her husband caught her before she could go through with it and beat her senseless. Her servants immediately told her brother. He found her unconscious and took her away. And now here they were waiting to take Elizabeth away to Spain.

Hearing her story and seeing the result the abuse she endured, made Mary reflect on her own marriage. Her and Elizabeth had many things in common and yet nothing in common. Like every girl in the realm they both married older noblemen, a stranger and but unlike Mary, Elizabeth had an advantageous match. They have been married for nearly a year and saw their husbands periods at a time except her husband brutalized her whereas Charles never pushed her or in so much as touch Mary unless she is comfortable. In a year she has managed to get pregnant. Charles on the other hand has left everything on her terms something that is absurd in the world they live in. Men see their wives as a another piece of property but not Charles, he saw her as a girl he needed to protect. Over time he changed and sought out a friendship with her and she slowly began to trust him. And things changed between them perhaps more for Charles than for Mary; he fell in love with her. This left her lost and unsure of her feelings still especially since Kat. Yet being at court things have become a little clearer.

Mary went back to her chair, with her eyes stinging with sleep but she felt anxious. She opened the chamber door and exited the apartment, it was 5 am and still dark. Mary pulled her navy robe tighter around her unable and she wrapped a thick black cloak because she was going to need it where she was going. She walked outside but stopped taking in how the blue moon shone brightly in the night sky. Mary stepped on to the courtyard and admiring the snowfall. A strong arm gripped her forearm and pulled her against them, Mary almost screamed but a large hand covered her mouth. They were behind a pillar and the shadows surrounded them. Mary resisted her capturer forcing them to pull her down.

"Shhh." He hushed. "Don't scream."

They were on the ground with Mary sitting in between his long legs. Mary relaxed against his hold and nodded.

He let her go and running his thumb on her cheek. "Forgive me for scaring you. Are you hurt?"

"No." She was way too tired to feel surprised. "How did you know?"

"Chapuys." He did not want to admit to following him.

" I told him not to mention anything to you."

"He really didn't have a choice." He defended the Spanish ambassador.

Mary yawned as tears stung her eyes. "Why are you here?"

Charles stayed silent for a moment before taking her small hands into his large ones. "I was thinking about whether to knock on your door but before I could take any action I saw you leave."

"What?" Mary was shocked. "At this time? Why would you?"

"I have a solution." He whispered into her ear causing her to shudder. "I will speak to the husband and get an annulment."

"Can you make that happen?"

"Yes."

"Are you that powerful?" Divorce was considered terrible.

"I do have some influence."

Mary wasn't a fool she knew how much power he had being the king's favourite. "I believe you have a lot of influence."

He shifted his more comfortably in his position. "I am no prince."

"I don't care that you aren't."

That's not how Charles felt and he felt like this with Margret. He always felt inadequate because of his status.

Mary suddenly stood up from the ground. "I should go back inside and you must rest in your chambers."

Charles sighed and got onto his feet. "Not before I pay her husband a visit."

"What will you do?"

He pulled her close by the shoulders and stared straight into her eyes. "I will shake him down and he will give in to my demands."

She stayed planted for a long moment until she opened her mouth. "Regardless of recent events I still want this marriage." She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Charles stiffened and he wanted to say something but he couldn't. For someone who always had a say for everything, with Mary she has managed to render him speechless on a few occasion.

"You don't have to say anything." Mary told him quietly before turning to leave.

Hearing her echoing his words caused him to break into a smile.

***Two days later***

Mary waited with Chapuys outside while they waited on Edward and his sister. It was very early morning and sun had not begun to set but Mary had a feeling it would not be a sunny day as she watched the snow slowly trickle down to the ground. Two blonde figures slowly made their way out of entrance gate of Whithall Palace. Edward was carefully guiding his sister toward their carriage.

Mary gave her a warm hug. "I am glad you are feeling better. Let's write each other. I will be praying for you."

The younger girl stared at the ground and nodded. She wasn't able to say much these days, it didn't help that her neck was so bruised that she found it painful to speak. But Mary also noticed that Elizabeth was terribly shy and could see how her husband could have seen it in defiance.

As they helped her climb into carriage, the nobleman pulled her to the side. "I want to thank you for your help. I don't know what I would have done without you."

Mary smiled gently. "I am just relieved she is safe."

"I know but to help a complete stranger." He trailed off and his green eyes found her silver ones. His stare softened and his features relaxed, Mary hadn't seen him like this since he escorted her to her chambers. The last few weeks he was completely on edge and so serious, he barely resembled the carefree man she had met at the banquet.

"You trusted a complete stranger." She told him. "I don't know why but you did."

"For some reason I felt you were trust worthy." He grabbed her hand into his rough ones, to which Mary stiffened at the contact. No other man had ever touched her like this.

"What happens next?" Mary asked shifting uncomfortably, she tried to pull her hand back but he only tightened his grip.

He stepped closer towards her, "She will be home and the rest is up to my father." He sighed and entwined his fingering into hers playfully. He whispered into her ear. "How may I repay you?" He whispered sending shivers down her back.

Mary stayed quiet one moment, pursing her lips before speaking. "You don't. It was the Christian thing to do." She breathed resting her hand on top of his forearm before final pulling away. "Good bye, sir."

The nobleman stood staring at her taking in her reaction. He suddenly adverted his eyes on the ground and smiled wirily. "Good bye Lady Bran. I hope to see you soon." He said as he entered the carriage.

Mary watched them leave on their carriage. She felt Chapuys come from behind her, staring at the carriage as well.

"It seems his grace has taken a liking to you."

"He can't be. I am married."

"And so is he." Chapuys sighed.

Mary stood surprised at that revelation.

*** Charles' Suite***

Mary quietly tipped toed into the room. She was surprised they let her in so easily however she did not think that was necessarily a good thing. Just how many women have entered these chambers? She gripped the object in her hand and berated herself from thinking about it at all.

She was sure he wasn't inside Chapuys told her Charles would spend Christmas and New Years in Calais as part of the King's party. Apparently the Queen insisted to observed the celebration with the King of France perhaps in hopes of convincing him to finally accept an arranged marriage between Elizabeth and the Dauphin.

Mary pushed her hand against the door handle and found it locked. Her dark brows furrowed in confusion and then began to force the door open.

"What?" She said in annoyance. She hit the door with her hand and wondered why didn't she simply ask someone to place this in his room. Mary knew the answer quite well because she felt too embarrassed to ask, what she was doing was something very out of character for Mary. Christmas was in a few weeks and she had asked permission to return back home to celebrate with Henry. The present she had prepared for Charles made her nervous.

"Never mind Mary." She sighed to herself and decided to go back. It was a terrible idea and he would think her present would be unoriginal.

Defeated she turned around but saw Charles standing in the door way with a surprised expression.

Mary almost jumped in alarm and started to panic. She was caught!

"Mary." He eyed her carefully, Charles hadn't seen her in a week. Her presence made him on edge and unsure, Mary to him was an enigma. He was never sure what she would do or say. But perhaps that is what initially hooked him because she was never boring. However, the uncertainty, the push and pull was beginning to become painful for him.

"Charles." Mary breathed. "You were supposed to be at your meeting."

He looked at her bemused that she knew his schedule. "Am I?"

"Yes."

"It ended early." He shrugged out of his cloak and threw it against the arm chair. "Why are you here? Is everything alright?"

Mary looked down at the small parcel in her hand. There was no turning back now. "I wanted to leave this with your things."

Charles walked towards her, reaching out for the parcel but Mary did not let go. He frowned in confusion. "What is it?"

"It's your Christmas present." She mumbled unable to look him in the eye. She could feel her face grow hot.

Charles blinked not sure he heard right. "This is mine?"

"Yes." Mary stared up at him. "Please do not open it until I leave."

"As you wish." He felt Mary's hand loosen her grip but Charles tightened his. " Leaving so soon?"

He saw her cheeks flush into a pink hue. "Well I thought perhaps you wanted time to…prepare."

"I have already finished."

"Right." Mary laughed nervously, she hated how his presence made her all anxious inside.

Charles gave her an attentive expression, his blue eyes seemed fixated on her silver orbs and in that moment Mary froze in a mesmerized trance. She never noticed his hand stretched pass her to unlock the door. Charles pushed it open in one swift movement not taking his eyes off her.

"How is your friend?" He asked as he placed his hand on the small of her back ushering Mary into the room.

Her eyes widened as she realized he was speaking to her. "Oh! I was told she is improving, she's eating more now."

Charles nodded. "I am glad I was able to help."

"You were more than helpful. Without you I don't believe things would have gone the way it did. And I want to say thank you again. I don't know what you said or did to convince the Baron to an annulment." Mary saw him his luscious lips form into a sheepish grin; her stomach dropped when he smiled like that. She tore her eyes away from him to pretended to concern herself with the chests stacked beside her.

"I wish you would come to me sooner." He wanted to be the first person she came to for everything.

Mary cringed slightly. "I didn't want to burden you."

"Have I ever made you feel burdensome?" She felt his hand on top of hers. His fingers ran gently across the back of her hand, in a sensual manner. Mary stared at his hand mesmerized by the action; he never touched her like this before. However, it was the feeling want which spurred from her that took Mary off guard. She knew he was watching her and she could hear her ear drums beat loudly in her head. Just as she was feeling warm Charles pulled his hand back but Mary gripped it.

"No." She shook her head. Charles never made her feel worthless, ashamed or burdensome. However, her mind would betray her and make feel her insignificant. Mary wasn't the prideful girl as she pretended to be. The reality was Charles married damaged and neglected wife with her own demons. She was not at all like her aunt Margret who was fiery, passionate and wild. Mary envied her aunt for her spirit but would always feel guilty doing so.

"Then please feel at ease."

Charles frowned at Mary's silence, she was in deep thought. "What is the matter?"

Mary opened her mouth but stopped instead stepped even closer to him. Charles shifted uncomfortably and swallowed, her closeness was causing his body react in want. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rest her head against his chest.

He couldn't help but smile and returned her embrace. "What is this for?"

Mary closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't know. I just wanted to hold you like this."

He began to stroke her dark hair with hand as he gripped her protectively with the other. "This is becoming difficult."

Mary stiffened and opened her eyes. "Is it?" She whispered.

Charles remained silent as his heart wrenched in his chest, it was painful. How can a person be so close and yet so far away?

She stared up at him with clear eyes. "Let's not make it difficult."

He raised his brow question. "What?"

Mary stepped away from him. "It's really me." She admitted.

"You know that's not true." He assured her but Mary only frowned. "There are many people in this marriage."

"Charles." She began but he cut her off.

"I've also made mistakes Mary, you are blameless."

Mary fumed and before she knew it he opened her mouth. "I don't want to think about anything anymore. I want us to change!" It seems her mind as escaped her body and now we was mortified at her outburst.

"Is that so?"

"Y-yes." She stammered.

He sat on the armchair. in shock, processing her words. Mary followed him and knelt down in front of him.

He leaned on his arm and watching Mary. Charles shift in the chair and leaned over. "Long ago we talked about how I would earn you and now….you are saying I won't have to."

"Yes."

"What happened to cause this change?"

Mary sighed nervously she was never good with words and that strange who bravely spoke out a few minutes ago was gone.

"Many things I suppose. I really don't know where to start." She glanced at Charles whose blue eyes were fixated on her. She really wished he wouldn't do that because it made her even more nervous.

"Chapuys asked me if I was with child."

Charles was taken back. "Oh."

"Yes." She continued looking at the floor. "I told him I wasn't. I may have told him a bit more actually…." Mary blushed in embarrassment.

Charles narrowed his eyes. "That this marriage isn't consummated."

She nodded. "Yes. And he suggested perhaps it wasn't too late for an annulment and I could get a better match."

Charles was now livid at Chapuys. He couldn't decide what angered him, the fact that Chapuys even suggested to Mary about an annulment or being reminded that she married way below her station.

"Don't be angry." She took his hand comfortingly. Mary saw his jaw tense and eyes darken in anger, the tension nearly radiated from him.

"Go on." He said gently squeezing her hand.

"Well, I felt ill at the thought of an annulment. I can't think of anyone to be married to and after seeing the abuse Elizabeth endured." She stopped short. "I really am fortunate to have married you."

Charles nearly forgot his anger at her confession. "Is that so?"

Mary nodded a yes and he smiled. He was about to pull into an embrace but she pushed him away gently.

"That day in the gardens, you were so sad."

"Yes." "

" I think you felt alone."

His pride wouldn't let him speak on it but Mary knew his silence answered everything. So without any warning she reached for his head and pulled him into a kiss. It wasn't a deep kiss but it was genuine and sweet. She felt his muscles stiffen for a moment and then he felt her arms lift up towards him. Just when his lips were about to respond she pulled back and they stared each other for a few seconds until Charles went in for another kiss and this time it was longer. Mary felt herself grow warm and light; it was if she was melting into him. Her heart just felt a sense of peace that she hasn't felt for so long. Mary placed her hand against his chest and gently pulled away for air.

Charles wiped back her dark hair away from her now understanding. So she had these feelings in her heart for him all along but she couldn't express to him in words. He stood up and helped Mary up from the floor.

He was about to take her right then and there but a knock was heard in the main room.

Mary sucked in her breath feeling disappointed. "Should I hide?"

"No." He took her hand leading her.

Chapuys entered the vicinity and immediately noticed the tension between the young couple. "Forgive my intrusion your grace."

"No need." Charles said. "What can I do for you my Lord?"

"I was only looking for the Lady Mary."

"Me?" She asked in surprise stepping from behind Charles.

The Spaniard nodded and bowed. "The King requested your presence at Calais. You are to make the necessary preparations within the hour and leave with the royal party."

Charles and Mary stared him blankly.

"So I believe we should get going." He extended his arm towards her.

Mary stared at his hand and then back at him.

"Why must I come?"

Chapuys shook his head tiredly. " I do not know princess but it would be better if you didn't refuse."

Charles crossed his arms in deep thought. What did this all mean? He could see how Henry would bring Mary along to stick it to the Queen. However, Henry may have finally given in to Anne's request to arrange a French marriage and therefore publicly announce that Mary is no longer available for marriage because she married to him.

"You are not coming." He stated breaking his silence.

"No." Chapuys answered regretfully. "Ever since His Holiness held the French King hostage, you can imagine how my presence would be received."

"Who will escort her if you cannot?" Charles was heavily dependent on Chapuys when it came to protecting Mary. There was no one else in the world that genuinely had her best interest at heart.

"That is the interesting part." Chapuys reached for a piece of parchment from is cloak and gave it to Charles.

Charles opened it and recognized the King's writing.

_Your grace, _

_I would like for you to tell the Lady Mary that she must make the necessary preparation for Calais as part of my envoy. I have not informed Charles but I trust that you will relay this message for me in time. Since Francis has no tolerance the Spanish I realize that you cannot escort her. So tell Charles that he is to escort her as his ward but will make no claim to her as his wife. Not yet. _

_King Henry. _

Charles scrunched the paper in his hand. Whatever this meant he did not like it.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter it was kinda long...just a little LOL

Please review and let me know what you thought! I gave a lot in this chapter but I'm excited for what's happening in France...could be good or bad...what do you guys think will go down?


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone! I sorta tweaked this chapter and made it a little longer. I hope you guys will be happy with the result.

* * *

_***January 1536***_

_Mary protectively gripped his hand into hers. Her ears were pounding, her breath shallow and Mary was sure her heart was ready to jump out of her chest. She could feel all their eyes on her and it made her squirm. When she was young she never noticed them but now she did. Mary never thought there would be a day she would hate court life much less fear it. She looked at him trying to masque her insecurities, her fears and anger._

_"Look at her, I thought she would be prettier."_

_"Hard to believe the bastard married him. He's more than what she deserves."_

_She felt him force himself forward trying to escape her grasp but Mary's firm hand wouldn't let him._

_"Stay close to me." She whispered._

***December 1536***

Mary watched the men ride down toward the make belief palace. She wanted to ride with them but was stuck with other ladies in the carriage. She spotted Charles on his dark brown horse keeping close behind the king who seemed to enjoy the rush.

She smiled and tried to ignore the women who were busy chatting and eying the men with excitement. It was the most uncomfortable carriage ride she had ever been on. They barely acknowledged her and gave her a dirty look, whispering as they all stared at her as if she was a leper. Which was understandable, she was the new girl at court. No one was ever nice to new ladies at court. So Mary tried to ignore them but their loud incessant 'whispers' about men and sex were obnoxious and Mary found herself eye rolling so many times she thought her eyes would get stuck.

When they reached the castle, Mary immediately walked well behind the Queen to avoid her gaze. She looked at her surroundings and noticed the French come with their blue flags being led by King Francis in beautiful white and gold robes. Though he has aged at bit he still looked as handsome as they day she first laid her eyes on him years ago.

Her father and the King met and exchanged a few words. They broke into a large smile and entered the make belief tent city.

_I will come find you before we enter the castle._

Mary immediately walked back to her carriage and waited for him. She shivered as the snow pounded the ground, there was already a foot of snow. She heard him trot beside her and jump off his horse, without a word her pulled her on hood and stared at her. Charles stayed there for a moment with each hand on each side of her face. His blue eyes searched her silver orbs; it seemed he was inspecting her. Mary grabbed his wrist and gave a reassuring squeeze before reaching for the saddle, Charles helped her on and then settled behind her taking her away to their quarters.

"Won't we look suspicious?" Mary was not convinced with his plan. Was he just going to sneak her in. He refused to risk an encounter with the Queen without his presence.

"Not with my reputation I'm afraid." Charles answered apologetically.

Mary shifted uncomfortably, so he will sneak her in as his mistress? Although she hated it she will go along with it.

A strong cold wind blew again into the castle making her tremble and her teeth to chatter. Charles noticed and pulled her closer into body as they entered the camp.

Mary pulled her hood even lower not wanting to make any contact with anyone. Dread hit the pit of her stomach, she hoped no one noticed them. After hearing women scheming how to get into bed with the Kings and notable noblemen in their circle which included Charles. She really did not want to become the source of any gossip. She didn't want to be like them.

They came to a halt; Charles got off the horse and then grabbed her waist securely to help her down. She slipped her hand into his and followed his lead to their chambers. As soon as the door closed he let go of her, tossing his flap hat to the side. Mary stood still inspecting the room but once her eyes found Charles, he was towered over her. How could she have missed him? He leaned down and gently pressed his lips against hers. Mary responded and drew him closely with her hand gently touching his face. She opened her mouth slightly to his surprise, feeling encouraged he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She latched onto his and let out a small groan.

Surprised by her manners Charles pulled back ignoring his body's cry for more. "Where did you learn to do that?"

Mary looked at him awkwardly. "What?" She stammered, horrified because she never kissed another man but Charles. "Nowhere."

He lowered his lips on hers once more. "I jest Mary." He purred and landed one more peck before pulling away. "I need to get our things."

Mary touched her lips and nodded nervously. "Yes of course." Her face grew hotter and her chest grew heavy. She felt like she was going to be dizzy from the tension and sat back on the bed trying to calm herself.

She watched Charles and his men unload their luggage into the room. Normal gentlemen would not lift the finger to help the servants with any chore or duty but not Charles. Being the independent man he is and the great appreciation and care over those who work under him, make Charles well loved.

When they finished Charles appeared by the door. "The feast is in an hour and since we are only in one room. I will wait outside as you change."

He was about to leave the room when he heard her speak.

"Wait."

Charles turned and looked at her.

"You can change here too." She told him averting her eyes on the ground before preoccupying herself with the chests lying by her feet.

He lifted his brows and watched her gather her garments. "Are you sure?"

Mary looked up at him and nodded. "We agreed things would be different."

"Yes." He replied stepping closer to her.

Mary stood from the ground and turned her back from him. She began to pull on her corset nervously, and Charles stood dumbfounded at her movements.

She cocked her head to the side. "Aren't you changing?"

Charles said nothing and began to untie his breeches. He could hear Mary's gown drop to the ground and it took everything from him not to turn and look but he wouldn't. Mary glanced at him, he was shirtless and it wasn't the first time she saw him like this but now she was curious what was underneath his pants. Blushing at the thought she spun around and took hold of a black and silver gown, she gripped it tightly. She could just comfortably remove her undergarments or she could rush through it as fast as possible but what Mary really wanted was a hot bath.

Sighing she grabbed the sleeves of her undergarments and pulled them down to the floor. Feeling exposed her face grew hot; here she stood a meter away from Charles completely naked. A fleeting thought of turning her head to peak at Charles made her more nervous so she instantly picked up clean intimates and furiously put it on but at the last moment she felt stuck. She twisted her arms to free herself but she couldn't, she must have tangled herself. Situations like these made her miss having maids to wait on her but she wasn't allowed to bring any as a caution. Mary struggled again and she stopped because she was breaking into a sweat.

Mary felt his hands gently pull her undergarment down. Mary didn't dare look at him in the face but she couldn't help notice the bare flesh of his torso underneath her lashes. "I believe you ripped it."

Her eyes flew open to the ripped on her side. She felt his fingers glide over her side and examine the hole.

"I just need a needle and thread." She pulled away inspecting it. Being near him made Mary her dizzy.

"You intend to fix it when you could wear another one?"

She nodded her head and smiled sheepishly. "Well we are running out of time." Mary smoothed out her garment and stared back at Charles. She gulped as she took in his abdomen and how they rippled seamlessly when he breathed. Then her eyes when to his pecks and then his broad shoulders, his time as an athlete have developed him well.

Mary's face flushed in embarrassment and trained her eyes on the ground as she stepped away from him. She went without ladies these past few weeks and felt somewhat unkempt and unpolished, at least compared to noblewoman at court. These were the women throwing themselves at Charles while she sat in the back corner watching.

When she pulled up her gown she saw the Charles was buttoning up his shirt. Mary fingered the laces of her corset and wondered whether to ask him for his help but then dropped the thought. She tightened her grip and began to pull on her laces but was stopped by the warmness of his large hands.

"Let me." He whispered into her ear. Mary felt her knees wanting to buckle but instead she froze not breathing. She felt him grip the laces and pulled firmly once but not tight enough. Mary waited for a moment and then felt the stronger pull as he effortlessly tied her corset in one swift movement. He clearly has experience with corsets, she thought shrewdly.

When she felt him let go of her and rested his hands on her shoulders. He pulled her hair away from her face, "Wear your hair loose, today."

Mary raised her a brow questionably. "Why?"

"Our ruse is that you are my warden."

Mary sighed. "Right." As she played around with her hair in disappointment, it seemed flat to her. It hasn't been washed since they left England and now it was a mangled, lifeless mess. She was sure the other ladies would by miracle have their hair washed, dried and magnificently styled elegantly without a hair out of place.

"Don't worry about your hair. I prefer it loose anyway." He assured her as pulling on his doublet. It was if he read her mind.

Mary nodded as she began to brush through her long dark hair. Sometimes she wished her hair was fair like her grandmother Elizabeth who was considered the most beautiful in England. Instead she inherited dark hair from her stubborn Spanish blood. Fair hair was the ideal of beauty these days.

When she finished brushing she pulled her hair into a halfway French braid. Mary stared back the mirror and let out a deep breath. She was nervous, this will be the first time she will be seen in public with Charles. Though not as his wife as she wished but also dreaded to be known as but it was good enough.

Charles appeared from behind her and took her hand. He stared at it for a moment; it was so soft against his rough hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze to reassure her. "Never leave my side." He told her. "The women at court are leeches, once you are left alone they will try to bring you down."

"I know."

Charles gave her a small smile but was still worried. That is all he does now since her married Mary, he only worries about her. Unlike his other marriage, he was never worried about Margret because she was such a force to be reckoned with. She knew how to play the games at court and win at them. She was his match in every shape and form which is what drew Charles to her in the first place. She was a challenge for him and everyday he wasn't sure if they would fight or make passionate love. With Mary things were quite different but she was a more calming presence in his life and his only stable thing in life. But she was perhaps more complicated than Margret.

"Don't worry about me." She assured her husband leaning against his shoulder.

Mary may be innocent compared to Margret but she was wise beyond her years and even tempered. She made him want to protect her from any harm thinking she wouldn't be strong but most of the time it was her propping him up. Charles had to trust she was capable of holding her own because she would not have Chapuys at her side.

"Shall we?" He took her arm and led her out the door.

Mary said nothing but nodded.

As soon as they entered the door they found everyone organizing themselves into a line. Charles immediately guided them forth behind the two men. Mary paid no mind to them until she realized it was Thomas and George Boleyn standing with their wives. They barely turned around to acknowledge Charles who slightly bowed in return, the tension between the men was unmistakable. Mary slid her hand from his elbow to his hand and gave Charles a quick squeeze of assurance and as shook his head in annoyance.

Being close to the Boleyn patriarch made Mary's skin crawl. This man destroyed her country and her family.

She suddenly felt him whisper into her ear. "If you stare any harder you will burn holes into the back of their heads."

Mary instantly lowered her eyes. "Was I so obvious?"

"Yes."

"I am sorry," She mumbled causing Charles to smile at her reaction. Sometimes she could come across as childish.

"You needn't be. As soon the King arrives I will be sure to steer us very far and clear from them."

Moments later they could hear the King and the Queen make an entrance. Mary suddenly felt ill as she realized she would be so close to her father after all these years.

King Henry approached with his gold and red attire with Anne at his arm. Surprisingly he ignored the Boleyns and immediately approached Charles. Anne did nothing but stare Mary down with her blue eyes. If she hadn't known better she'd say the mistress was informed of her attendance long before otherwise she wouldn't be this calm.

"How are we getting off Charles?" He asked lightly his eyes focused on the door.

"Everything is as it should, majesty."

"That's what I want to hear." He said giving a throaty chuckle. "I want to give Francis another reason why England is better than sissy country."

"Yes your highness."

Just as he was about to walk away Henry locked his eyes with Mary's and she felt her heart beat uncontrollably. What will he do? Would he say anything? How should she respond?

Mary became overwhelmed with anxiety but as soon as he broke contact she let out a breath. He said nothing and he stared at her with no emotion. Mary couldn't help but feel disappointed and instead she reverts her eyes on the ground trying to choke back a cry. Charles looked over to her in concern.

"Just breathe." He said in a hush voice to Mary who only nodded. "He cannot show you any acknowledgement."

"I know."

They straightened their position as soon as they heard the King being announced.

Mary sat sullenly as she stabbed her meat with her pork. Whatever appetite she had upon her arrival had gone after encounter with her father. What did she expect after all these years? A kiss? An embrace? Mary berated herself for being so foolish.

Her father sat with the French King laughing as if they were the closest comrades but everyone knew they couldn't stand each other. Cromwell sat speaking to the French ambassador, she knew he was under pressure to secure a French betrothal but Charles had told her Cromwell wanted Elizabeth to marry a German Prince in order to further the protestant cause.

Suddenly loud clapping noises erupted; Mary looked up from her plate and finally noticed the play that was ending. When did that start? She wondered.

Mary turned her head to look at Charles but saw his blue eyes steadily watching her. "What is the matter?"

He shook his head and stared down at the table. She knew his thoughts were weighing heavy on his mind too. All she wanted to do as run away to their quarters; she did not feel comfortable here with _them. _How could she turn the other cheek and sit with them? It made her feel physically ill.

Cromwell suddenly appeared beside them. "May I have a word with your grace?" He told Charles hastily. Mary watched Charles stand up and gave her an apologetic face.

Mary smiled assuring him before breathing into her cup. She could handle them, no one bothered to speak to her anyway. It would be best to call as little attention as possible but accompanying Charles stirred enough interest, especially from the women.

After a while she stood up from the table and walked towards the chamber doors. When she opened the door it lead her to a private small room behind the party. The walls were draped with white linen. She noted the candles and the golden plates full of food. Confused Mary decided to move leave and look for the main doors. But before she could Henry walked into the door.

"Ja-" Henry stopped when he saw Mary. His sky eyes widened in surprised but quickly relaxed his expression.

Mary immediately bowed, she wanted to faint. "Your highness,"

Henry bowed in return. "My lady."

"I think you were expecting someone else, majesty" She told him. "I will no longer take much of your time." Mary made a move to walk away.

"Actually," He hesitated. "It's quite alright." And he mentioned for her to sit down.

Mary eyed the chair and sat down slowly. Her watched her curiously and after a moment sat with her.

"How is married life treating you?" He said pouring her wine.

"I am happy with the arrangement, majesty." Mary kept her eyes trained on the table. She wished with every fiber she could look him in the eyes but she couldn't. Not for long anyway.

"You must have been shocked when I chose him."

Mary hesitated and nodded. "Yes it was."

"Do you know why I chose him?"

Mary glanced at her father momentarily. "No I do not."

Now that she sat very close to him she noticed his appearance. He still looked handsome and in well form aside from the slight lines around his eyes. But like Charles he seemed rather exhausted and stressed.

"Well I wish I could tell you that my reasons weren't selfish. But as your father..." Henry stopped short and swaying the wine in his goblet. He looked to be weighing on the word father. "If I had to completely disqualify you from the line of succession I needed to marry you to someone below you. Charles was the only man I know who will never turn against me and will look out for my own interest. It would help even more if you fell in love with him. Love can be quite blinding. I needed to neutralize you. And who doesn't love Charles?"

Hearing him calmly admit how he wanted to bastardize her position and use her feelings for Charles to emotionally blackmail her stabbed at Mary. "Thank you." She whispered trying to refrain from crying. She didn't say thank you because she was happy but finally hearing father admit it broke her. It made her so angry she was shaking inside.

"Don't do that." Henry berated her unable to look at her. "It would have been better if you hated me but you take after..._her_."His tone wasn't bitter but she could hear the regret in his voice.

"Forgive me, majesty."

"I am sorry for many things Mary. I am realizing this now especially after submitting to my every request. I cannot but feel happy with you."

"Then why continue this ruse?"

"You are always safer away from court." Henry leaned back and crossed his arms. "Despite all that has happened I do not wish any harm to you. You are my child. _My little pearl_."

Mary flinched at the old nickname, how could he just throw that name so carelessly around?

"I see, your grace."

"You don't believe me do you?" He stared at her bemused.

Mary stayed quiet not trusting herself to speak.

"Well?"

"No I do not believe you completely, your grace."

Henry gave a throaty laugh. "Well done my girl. So tell me what do you think?"

She carefully thought about her next words. "It may be true that you have a natural instinct to protect me. I also believe you use me as threat against your Queen. My presence at court threatens her position and that of Princess Elizabeth's legitimacy to the throne."

He smiled at her very proudly. "I didn't realize how astute you've grown. But you are right. The Boleyns are opportunistic snakes you see. I needed something to control them. That is you my dear."

Mary took in his words for a long time. "You don't trust her."

Henry gave her an intense stare and took another sip of wine. His silence told her everything.

"Are you someone I can trust Mary?" He finally asked.

But before she could answer his personal servant appeared. "Your majesty, your friend has arrived."

Mary watched as Henry's face brightens at the newcomer. Whoever this friend was made her father beam with joy. He looked at Mary apologetically. "Forgive me, my Lady."

Mary nodded understanding what he meant. When she stood up she saw a woman in a green cloak. Her face was concealed but she did notice the long blonde hair.

"Majesty." She bowed and left the room. As soon as the doors closed she walked away briskly back into the main banquet hall.

Mary was in a daze was she walked aimlessly through the people dancing. It was if she was present but wasn't at the same time. Her father was a changed man,he became more calculating more distrustful than ever. There was something happening soon and Mary knew the worst was about to come.

Someone grabbed her hand at the last moment.

"Forgive me mademoiselle." Said a younger boy, he looked to be a few years younger than Mary but his clothes suggested he was a part of the royal family. "My brother wishes for your presence."

"Who is your brother?"

"The Dauphine."

Mary nearly doubled over in shock but instead kept her composure. The younger boy who was speaking to her must be Henry. He was tall, dark and lanky, still awkward in his adolescence but he will grow to be a handsome man.

"What would he want with me, your grace?"

The younger boy smiled mischievously, he looked exactly like his father and Mary was sure she could not trust that face.

"Well my lady…a conversation."

Mary hesitated but her curiosity was clouding her judgement. "Where is his grace?"

Prince Henry extended his long arm to Mary and led her away from the party into a dark corridor. He opened a door into a veil tented room, candles were lit everywhere and she soon saw many young beautiful women both French and English all drinking and laughing with some French noblemen. Mary guessed they were part of the Princes inner circle.

Henry whispered into her ear. "Enjoy mademoiselle."

Mary stood still taking in the scene, everyone danced provocatively as if they were possessed by demons. Henry lay back on the cushions and was instantly smothered by older women. Mary felt out of place and decided to leave but was stopped by a towering figure.

His face was long but handsome with thick groomed brows and deep brown eyes; one could really lose themselves in them. Francis is no longer the small frail boy wearing ridiculous golden booties that she pushed hard on the ground many years ago. That cry baby grew to be a somber faced man dressed in all black, a colour she was told he had an affinity to since his years in captivity in Spain.

Francis bowed. "Mademoiselle, allow me to make your acquaintance. I am Francis."

"I know who you are Dauphine." Mary said quietly as she bowed into a full curtsy.

She felt his hand gently lift her chin up, "In these four walls, I am simply Francis."

"Yes." She blinked.

"What is your name?"

"Mary."

"Has anyone ever told you Mary, that your eyes seem like shining diamonds under a clear blue sky?"

She shook her head silently. "No."

"Well they are. They are what caught my attention but being this up close to you. I see that you are very beautiful."

"You are very kind."

"You could almost be French."

Mary mentally grimaced at the comment. Against her better judgment she couldn't help but share dislike of the French as her father.

Mary said nothing and managed a smile.

"Come join us." He said gently taking her elbow and leading her to another group of people sitting on the pillows.

"Forgive the lack of chairs. The theme is taken from the Moorish culture. Are you familiar with them?"

"Yes."

He pulled her down on the ground and French women leaned her head against his shoulder. "This is Madame D'estranges a dear friend of mine."

His mistress Mary guessed.

"Bonjour mon cheri." She greeted. Everything about her demeanor and the way she smiled seemed seductive.

"Bonjour."

The older woman whispered into the Prince's ear, whatever she said caused him to smile. They looked back at her. "She says you are very pretty."

"Merci." She smiled shyly at the compliment. She wasn't use to receiving any compliments.

Madame D'estranges passed her a cup of wine.

"It will be easier if you drank. Something tells us you are not use to this kind of gathering."

"Am I so obvious?" Mary blushed.

"A little," He lied and held up his cup. "Salut."

"Salut." She responded and took a long sip.

Mary didn't know how long it was or how many drinks she had until she felt herself grow light and warm in the face. She leaned back against the pillows, watching he scene before her became blurry. She blinked and tried to stand up but felt herself being pulled down on the ground. A pair of lips, strong and warm kissed her jaw, surprised Mary pulled her head gently away.

There was no thought process in her head, it was just hazy. All she saw was his black doublet and his hands caress her cheek as Francis found her lips. Mary didn't feel anything about it but allowed it to happen. Deep down her knew it was wrong because she was married but another part of her seemed unable to do anything about it. Mary turned her cheek and heard him give a throaty laugh as he smiled into her neck. "You need to drink more." He whispered before distracting himself with Madame D'estranges.

Mary stared at the ceiling and her body felt like it was spinning. Suddenly she sat up quickly and awkwardly got on her feet. She stopped to close her eyes for a moment to catch her bearings but it made things worse. Mary fell on her knees. She really needed to get out of here.

Someone pulled her up from the elbow and abruptly thrust her into the air. Mary looked down and saw a fair man in his 20's smile as he put her down and lead her into a spontaneous dance. She found herself swaying against him and then was twirled around, she almost lost her footing but he caught her. He told her something but Mary couldn't make out the words but before she could ask him, the gentleman picked her up again. Now she was feeling ill and was about to leave but her roughly pulled her to stop her. His hand grabbed her head as if to kiss her but in a second she then found herself on the ground. Did she fall again?

Strong arms wrapped around her waist and helped her walk. Then she felt them lift her into their arms, Mary resisted again but her vision began to tunnel and then she slipped into the darkness.

Charles placed Mary gently on the bed and began to remove her shoes. Mary sat up and began to pull on her corset. "It's so tight." She rasped.

Without a second thought he reached out to loosen the laces of her corset. Mary stiffened when he came close to her. "Relax Mary."

Charles gently removed her gown and threw it on to the ground.

He sat down and took off his breeches. This night had been a nightmare, he had been gone for a few hours and when he returned, Mary was not there. He searched for her around the banquet but she was nowhere to be found. Anthony saw him and told him he saw her leave toward her chambers. He rushed to their chambers and called for her but nothing.

In a panic he asked his men if they had seen Mary and fortunately one came forward and said they saw her leave with one of the princes. Charles immediately knew where she was. The Princes loved to indulge in private parties with drinks specially laced with a Moorish herb. He immediately asked the French ambassador where they were and he reluctantly told him. When Charles entered the room, Mary was with a Frenchman who was dancing rather provocatively with her. She could barely stand and when she tried to leave the man pulled her hard to prevent her from leaving. Seeing this Charles swiftly crossed the room and pushed the man off her and took her away

"You just need to sleep." He told her.

Mary turned on to face him and nodded.

"It's too warm." Then in one swift moment she took off her under top exposing her bare breasts. She rested her head against his chest and breathed hard into hid neck. He smelled like pines and smoke. She looked up a Charles with a detached gaze, Charles watched her curiously as she slowly ran her hands down his chest and fingered the buttons on his shirt. With her eyes closed she undresses him button by button, sleeve by sleeve. She then observes his chest and white skin. He was perfectly defined but it was his skin that drew her in, it was soft and sensual. She placed one kiss on his collar bone and another on his neck. Then peered down further. She doesn't look at hid face as her hand slipped down his pants. She touched him and he groaned when she added pressure.

Charles immediately pulled her by the shoulders to stop her. "Mary." He breathed into her lips. "This isn't the time."

Mary pulled away in surprise but before she could say anything she covered her mouth. Charles reacted and pushed her off to grab the pot from under the bed. When Mary saw it she vomited as Charles held her hair back. She wiped her mouth and then fresh tears streamed. Mary looked at him with a lucid expression, half naked on the ground.

"Charles." She whispered. "I don't know what's gone into me. I'm sorry."

"The wine was contaminated."

Charles took her hand working hard to not be affected by her lack of clothing. Charles began to finish undressing himself and sat on the edge. He sighed tiredly; his mind was reeling. Finally he laid back on his pillow and preparing to shut his eyes but how could he? He was on fire. The only thing he knew was that he couldn't let her go on if she was drugged. After a while he finally felt sleep come for him but at the last moment he felt her arm wrap around him. She pulled herself against him and nuzzled her head into his chest. Charles in turn wrapped a protective arm around her and fell right asleep.

***In the Morning***

Mary stirred groggily awake from her sleep, when she opened her eyes she couldn't bring herself to move. Her body felt heavy and her head was pounding, she was not feeling well at all. After a few moments she forced herself up and saw her corset cast on the ground. She then noticed her dress by the table. Mary frowned and without a second thought she stood up from the bed and washed her face. But something caught her eyes at the corner of the room. A mirror which showed her bare back, she frowned her brows in confusion. What happened last night?

She suddenly heard the door open and her mind instinctively told her to make a run for the bed but her body was too exhausted and heavy she couldn't move. Charles stood by the door with a tray of food in his hand without another word he set it aside on the table.

Mary shyly covered her exposed breasts as she walked over to their bed and sat down, she felt ill. She turned her back from him and pulled the sheets over herself.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been dragged by a horse,"

"I brought you food." He handed her hot tea and some biscuits.

Mary took a sip of her tea. "What happened to me?"

"The wine had been drugged." He told her. "The Princes have acquired a liking for stronger wine with some interesting effects."

They stayed awkwardly in silence before Mary stated the obvious. "I was stupid to have gone there with them-"

"Why did you go there?" He interrupted. Nothing in his voice or face showed any of his anger but Mary knew better.

"I was curious." She confessed.

"Curious? Of what exactly?" He grounded out.

"Of the Dauphine and _their _lives."

"You wanted to see what you were missing out?"

Mary flinched at his words but knew she deserved them. "Yes."

He had seen this coming for a long time now. His dukedom was nothing compared to blood line that befitted her and he hated that fact. That he would be the one to degrade bring her further humiliation and disgrace. This never bothered him about Margret but then Margret was never meant to be the Queen of England either. More importantly she wasn't like Mary. For Margret her birth right was an inconvenience and being the free spirit she was it was a nuisance. For her it was just a stupid title with no meaning however for Mary, her title meant something important. It was the only thing that made her feel close to her family and her pedigree. Being the granddaughter of Isabella of Spain and Henry the VII was not something any normal person could just put out of mind. She was meant for great things and a glorious destiny.

"Are you angry?"

"Yes." He admitted. "I am angry at the situation and at those two French bastards."

"You should be angry with me. I did go along with them."

Charles clenched he jaw and looked at the ground. "I don't want to be."

"I was stupid."

"Yes you were." He told her.

Mary felt ashamed and embarrassed but more importantly she felt stupid. Like she was a child being berated by her father. She pulled the bed sheets closer towards herself.

"Were you there all along?"

"No. I was with _him._"

Charles eyes slightly widened in surprise. "You mean with Henry?"

"I stumbled into this private room and he came in."

"What did he say?"

Mary scoffed and shook her head. "He inquired about our marriage. Then explained why everything was the way it is. I am basically another piece of his game and I know now he doesn't trust his mistress."

"No he doesn't I've been aware of this fact for some time now."

"It's about to get chaotic again isn't it?"

He sighed. "Yes." Charles admitted.

"He told me it would only become dangerous for me if I revealed myself and stayed at court. Though I should be touched by his concern for my well being but his motives were self-serving." Mary seethed, she was upset. "He even called me...his little pearl."

Mary shook her head in annoyance. "It's so ridiculous. Nothing changes. In the end he still exiled me out from my home, destroyed my birthright and humiliated after everything that happened last night. I learned something."

"What?"

"I don't belong there." Mary started again. "Maybe I did but now I know it's no longer my place."

Charles stared at her for a long moment before getting up from her bed. "Only you know that."

"There is something wrong with me isn't there?"

" Why would you say that?"

"I am bad."

"Mary, look at me."

She did as she was told and looked right into his eyes. "You aren't bad."

"I lie all the time." She whispered, her eyes burned with exhaustion.

"Then tell me all the ways that you are bad."

"What?"

"What else do you lie about?"

Mary hesitated for a moment trying to think. "I lie about my feelings."

Charles blinked and smiled finding her very childlike in a serene way. " You are just trying to protect yourself." He defended.

Seeing him smile made her smile. "You can't do that." She accused him.

"Do what?"

"Make excuses."

Charles let out a deep breath. "Go on."

"I've wished harm on people. Sometimes even death."

"So do we all."

"That doesn't make it excusable." She countered back.

"Right."

Mary frowned and her mind immediately went to the kiss Francis planted on her. "You are not the only man to kiss me."

Charles raised his brows in surprise. "I see." He stayed quiet for a moment. "Who was he?"

Mary closed her eyes not wanting to see his face when she said his name. "Francis."

"The Dauphine?"

"Yes."

"When?" Charles felt a slight pang of jealously and he hated that he was a hypocrite about it.

"Well that's the interesting part." She grimaced. "Last night."

"When I found you?"

"Yes." She took his head in her hands and looked straight into his blue eyes. "He kissed me for a moment.".

"Are you angry?" He heard her ask him but he shook his head. However, deep down Charles was seething but he wouldn't dare reveal his hypocrisy.

"No" He lied. "I just wish I had found you sooner."

Mary nodded in agreement. "Me too.

***Later that day***

Charles walked tiredly down the corridor, his head was pounding something that was a result of the frustration and stress he felt from the meeting. The French were as duplicitous and backstabbing as ever. Telling Henry what he wanted to hear but will not heed to his requests. There was no way anyone would accept Elizabeth as a rightful heir as long as Mary was alive. There have been rumors that Cromwell was seeking a dialogue with the Germans hoping to secure a prince but everyone knew failing to secure a match with either Spain or France jeopardized Henry's line of succession.

Charles sighed as he entered the room, only thinking of his bed but stopped suddenly. She didn't notice him yet as she was engrossed in her book but Charles couldn't decide if it was the wine coloured dress or the way her hair was elegantly braided or the black and gold headdress that adorned her beautiful head. Charles knew he couldn't stay angry with her, it was downright impossible for him.

He cleared his throat and Mary instantly jumped out of her seat. "You're here." She said trying to mask her excitement when she saw him. She was nearly losing her mind staying alone in the room.

"Yes."

"How was it?"

"Futile." He said as he leaned against the door. "Nothing will come of this. All this…I don't know what this is."

Mary set aside her book. "They still won't accept Elizabeth?"

"No." He watched her stand up from the chair. "Not even their second son."

She stopped right against him, the warmth of his body against her made her feel light. "What else did they want?"

Charles looked down and narrowed his eyes. "You," The way his voice lowered made Mary shiver.

She placed her head against his chest and placed her hands around his waist. Charles rested his head on top of hers and enveloped her in his arms.

"It would be better for all parties involved if the truth came out."

"Yes." He murmured.

"This lie is suffocating."

"Let me worry about the reveal."

Mary furrowed her brows together at his last comment. She wanted to ask what he meant and what did he know but decided it was better if she didn't know.

"What now?"

"There is a scavenger hunt taking place. We must all be present."

"In the snow? That does not sound too inviting."

"It's not the snow I'm worried about." He said as he smoothed out her dark hair. Charles didn't need to say anything more because Mary knew what he meant. Her presence in Calais was dangerous, one moment alone and he could find her with a knife sticking out of her back.

He took her hand and led her to the main hall. They immediately were met with the chatting royal court and waiting for the King and Queen

Mary noticed the Boleyns' standing with their wives and her heart began to race with unease. She hated how they made her feel and looked away from them. Charles met her eyes and gave her an encouraging smile.

"Don't mind them." He whispered into her ear.

Mary nodded and squeezed his hand. "I'll try not to."

"Hello, your grace."

They both turned and saw an older man and beside him was Susan.

"Ah, Lord White, my lady." Charles greeted. "How do you fare this evening?"

Susan turned bright red and curtsied.

"Very well considering this weather." The older man replied as his eyes fell on Mary. He saw his thick brown brows frown in confusion at Mary, who bowed and offered a nervous smile.

"Forgive me but do I know you from somewhere? I am sure I would never forget such a unique beauty."

"This is Lady Mary, father." Susan told him before reverting her eyes to the ground.

"The Lady Mary?"

"Oh no, this is Lady Bran." Charles corrected.

Susan looked over to her father. "I've only met her a few times in court father."

Mary blinked in confusion, she was sure her identity would be exposed but for some reason Susan lied.

"How wonderful to see you again, Lady White." Mart fumbled through her words. She felt her heart race wildly in her chest in fear. She knew Susan was very fond of Charles and now seeing her with him put their friendship in jeopardy.

Susan face fell and revert her eyes on the ground. "Yes, it has been rather delightful." She answered rather automated.

Mary wanted to speak alone with her but before she could, Susan disappeared. While Lord White continued to chat up Charles. It was obvious he had an agenda with Charles but as time went on her stomach sank.

When he left, Charles turned to her. "What is the matter?"

Mary shook her head and finally noticed the two Kings and their Queens finally enter the room.

"My Lords and Ladies please follow us outside and we will commence."

****Outside*****

The already have been outside for 40 minutes and yet no one has finished the scavenger hunt. Mary followed closely behind Charles who always found himself swept away in a conversation. Once in a while he would glance apologetically at her while the men and the women completely ignored her presence. Not that it mattered to Mary because she was too busy looking out for Susan. She only wanted to explain herself, but what could she say? The truth would do no good either and ultimately she will lose a friend. Yet another thing that also bothered Mary was why did Susan lie about her identity?

Suddenly she caught eye of Susan's long blonde hair and green petticoat. Without hesitating Mary immediately went to her and followed her around the corner of the fake palace.

'Lady Susan!" She called after her.

Susan stopped and turned around. When she saw it was Mary her face fell. "Oh, your grace,"

Mary flinched at the formalities.

"Susan, I'm very surprised to see you here in Calais. I thought you would still be waiting on the Princess."

"There has been a change in plans. I am no longer a lady in waiting at Hatfield."

Mary's stomach sank. "Oh, I didn't know."

"In fact, they shipped me here to be the Queen of France Lady-in waiting." Susan laughed bitterly. "Can you believe it?"

"I am so sorry to hear that. Surely there is something to be done,"

Susan shook her head and looked away. "Are you sorry? Because the reason I am being sent away is because of you."

Mary said nothing; she was too shocked to say anything.

"You think I hadn't realized your little secret?"

"No." Mary swallowed.

"You must have been laughing at me all this while as I confided to you about my own feelings for him. Yet there you were comforting me, his own wife? "

"Susan I-"

"When he visited Hatfield, I saw him leave your room. That day you went into town, I thought it was strange. Why would he go into your room? I thought maybe he was spying for the King. You would always disappear when he came." Susan looked away, choking back tears.

Mary could also feel her own eyes sting. "There was no way to tell you." She saw Susan put her hand up to stop her from talking.

"I never though much of it until I saw the way he looked at you. In the garden when the Queen visited. It was like you were the only thing that existed in this world. Something so precious to him, then Spanish ambassador approached me sometime after and made me vow to keep your marriage a secret and that I would be sent here on the king's order."

Mary stared into Susan's hazel eyes which were red from the tears. She felt horrible. "I didn't ask for any of this. I had no choice."

"Oh you didn't? And what about Kat?" Susan questioned as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve. "I heard she was mistaken for another man's wife and was murdered. It was you they wanted wasn't it?"

Mary mouth opened in shock. "How?"

"How did I know? I knew that man she spoke about was the Duke." Susan grounded out and crossed her arms. "And now she is dead. I know she was rough around the edges but she was a good person. She was kind to me in her own way."

Mary choked back in tears. "It was-it was so horrible. There was nothing I could do for her. I tried so hard to get us out." She wrung her hands in frustration. "But I couldn't save her."

"The worst part." Susan hesitated as her eyes watered." The part that hurt the most is that I thought we were friends. Everyone told me to stay away from you but I didn't listen. Now I am sorry for ever meeting you, your grace."

With that Susan spun her heel and stormed away.

Mary leaned against the wall and buried her face against the wall. She replayed Susan's words over and over again. She didn't know how long she was standing but she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. Thinking it was Charles she immediately turned. "Charles?" She whispered.

"No, I am sorry to disappoint you." He smirked.

Wonder who that is?

Please review! I know there's a lot to read. Thanks for taking the time :)


	13. Chapter 13

HEY GUYS! I'm back with another huge chapter so get comfortable and enjoy it! and MERRY CHRISTMAS!

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"Please allow me." Francis stretched his hand towards her. Mary wiped her eyes and stared at his pale thin hands for a moment.

"Do not worry, I won't harm you." He assured her.

Mary gave him her hand and he pulled her up. He stood a few inches taller than her but nowhere near as tall as Charles. He looked more like a boy than she remembered him. "Thank you, your majesty," She bowed.

Just as she was about to leave him, he touched her elbow. "A word, my lady."

Mary nodded. "Yes your majesty?" Her mind was in a daze and all she wanted to go was back to her room.

"I wanted to apologize for my behaviour the other night. I was wrong."

At this point she wanted to just leave and disappear. She couldn't be bothered to be angry at him or feel anything. "No need to apologize, your grace."

The prince smiled at her, as if already expecting her acceptance. "Well I just wanted to taste what could have been."

"What do you mean? Your grace."

"You believed I didn't recognize you when I first saw you?" He countered.

He couldn't , Mary thought. He couldn't know about her.

"Well it has been a long time Mary Tudor."

She stayed silent not trusting herself to speak. The Prince walked around her and inspected her.

"You are shocked." He smirked satisfied by her lack of reaction. "There was no way I could ever forget those piercing eyes of yours. To this day I have never seen anything like them."

"I didn't think you noticed your grace." She told him as she regained composure. Mary steeled herself no longer showing him any vulnerability. He was French and she was English, she had to represent her country.

"Who would have thought that skinny girl would grow to be such a beauty." He told her in a pleased situation.

"I'm glad you finally suit your long legs. You always were a little awkward and clumsy." She countered.

Francis blinked at her words but chuckled lightly. "I see the Tudor spark is alive and well. I'm glad, who would have thought with your icy composure."

"Now that you know," Mary closed her eyes. "Please do not tell anyone about me."

"Why? Would your enemies come and hunt you down?"

"Yes, it's not safe for me."

"Well more reason your father should let me marry you. I can take you away from them and have our own little Catholic heirs." He told her playfully.

"I believe that would be impossible,"

"Impossible? Why? Because you are a bastard? In our eyes you are the true Princess of Wales.

"I haven't been in a very long time,"

"Ah yes, your bastard sister."

She flinched at his words and looked away ashamed.

"She is only a baby." He said. "I am 18 and what good does she do for me?"

"It happens all the time. I was 9 when I was first engaged to the Emperor."

"But he couldn't wait did he?" He smirked. "He was never a patient man."

"Do you want to get married?"

"No." He admitted as he crossed his arms. "But I do like entertaining the idea of marrying my enemy's beloved cousin."

Mary was taken aback by his frankness. The French were known to tell you what you wanted to hear but not Francis. He must have learned quite a few things during his plight in Spain.

"I'm not sure I'm his beloved anything."

The Dauphine laughed and shrugged. "You should give yourself a little more credit. I hear you are quite the little Virgin Mary."

She stayed quiet not liking how he mocked her. And she really resented being called the Virgin Mary. Mary wanted to leave but there was no way she could without insulting him or making sure he would not tell anyone of her presence.

"Is there something else, your majesty? I would really love to go back to the game."

The Prince raised her eyebrows in amusement. "Yes of course my lady. I had no idea you were having such a marvellous time." He told her sarcastically. "Especially since I found you crying alone in the snow."

She looked away embarrassed that he found her in a vulnerable situation. "Please my Lord, I ask for your word to keep this between us."

"And what will you do for me?" He smirked and brushed a bit of snow out of her hair.

"My eternal gratitude." She narrowed her icy eyes into his deep brown eyes.

The younger man suddenly stood right against her. "Are you anyone one's beloved?" He whispered into her ear.

Mary shuddered and pulled away from him. "Does it matter?"

"I think your virtuous self wouldn't let you be anyone's mistress unless you're married. Your father's unshakeable position regarding our betrothal makes me think you are already married. But now the question is who?"

Now Mary began to panic, everything was unravelling itself and the wrong person knew everything. She could feel her ears pound and her heart race. What did she do?

"Mary." She heard him call from behind her. Mary spun her heel and stared at his wide eyed.

"Charles." He couldn't have come at the worse time.

"Where have you been?" He stopped when he noticed they weren't alone. He stiffened when he saw the Dauphine. He looked between them in confusion until he saw the Dauphine's hand on Mary's elbow. Charles narrowed his eyes feeling bothered at the fact the young boy has his hands on his wife.

"Your majesty," He immediately bowed. "Forgive the intrusion."

"Oh no need at all, Suffolk." The younger man told him, "Although I do remember seeing you a few nights ago at my…little gathering."

Charles hesitated. "Yes, I may walked by."

"My brother Henry told me you left with someone."

Mary stared at Charles in alarm who only frowned confusion. Francis watched the exchange between them and immediately roared with laughter.

"Oh Mary, Mary, Mary," He sympathized. "How low you have fallen. Does your father hate your existence so much that he gave you away to his lackey?" Francis approached Charles who was several inches taller than him. He stared him up and down as if he was measuring himself to Charles.

Charles watched the young boy study him but inside he was upset. He hated that he was seen so inferior by the boy and worse that he even mocked Mary about him. "How do you do it?" He asked quietly. "You have managed to marry two royals, two princesses. Please tell me I want to know. What is it about you that makes you like us?"

Charles looked directly into the Prince's eyes. "I'm no one compared to your highness."

Francis smiled satisfied with his answer. "As long as you know your place. We don't want your head to grow do we."

Mary edged closer to Charles sensing his uneasiness. she felt awfully protective of him.

"Well then," The Dauphine sighed. "I am sorry to know you were degraded so unfairly. Hard to believe some of us who are destined to rule great realms had it snatched it away from them so quickly. You could have married a King and be Queen and yet here you are with a mere Duke."

Mary narrowed her silvery blue eyes at the older boy. She knew Charles couldn't speak against a royal, especially the Crown Prince.

"I think we both know what it is to be kicked so low in the mud." She told him coldly referring to his imprisonment at the Spanish court.

Francis offered a small smile taking in what she said. "My lady, your grace." He bowed and as he walked away. "Do not worry, I will not tell anyone Marie."

"Can you trust him?" Charles asked as they watched him disappear.

"I don't know but something tells me I can."

* * *

Charles brushed his horse in a pensive state. He loved this part, tending to his horses. There was always something relaxing that causes him to escape reality in the stables. However, this time his mind drifted back to Mary and back to the Dauphine. Whatever happened in the short hours she disappeared from him had caused her to be like this. But he blamed that brat prince for everything. The things he said got right under Charles skin and he hated it. But it was the truth as lovely and strong Mary is, at the end of the day she deserved more than him. That he knew. With Margaret he rarely felt guilty about being with her. He would forget who she was because they were in love, she wanted him and he wanted her. Yet with Mary, things were quite different. She was thrown at him and left for him to take care of. His best friend's daughter, it was sick but even more disturbing she was his late wife's niece. He was her uncle for a short time but now he's her husband. Everything was against them and yet he fell in love with her. How anyone couldn't be captured by her. He wished he meant something more to her. Even though she had expressed some sort of reciprocal feelings for him, they are not strong as his.

***Flashback***

_Charles watched Mary lie on her side away from him. She has been like this for the past day without any energy to do anything. He sat down on the chair and unbutton his navy shirt. "Mary, I can't help you if you do not speak to me." He told her gently._

_ "I know." She said in an audible voice._

_Charles sighed and rubbed his temples. Women could be such frustrating creatures. "Could you at least face me?" _

_She didn't move._

_Charles stood up. "I will be in the stables, if you need anything." She would come when he was ready. _

***End of Flashback****

Charles stopped for a moment and ruffled the horse's mane. The horse reciprocated his touch by licking his cheek. He laughed and patted her head gently.

Just at that moment Mary appeared through the door. Her eyes were red and swollen, she looked tired and dishevelled yet she looked wildly beautiful. She offered him a sheepish smile and settled herself on the hay stack. She said nothing for a long while and just watched Charles continue brushing away.

"I think in a past life you were a stable boy or even a horse." She commented quietly. Charles looked at her and chuckled lightly.

"Sometimes I think the same too."

Mary nodded and wrapped her cape tight around her. Why was Calais so cold? She shivered. Then suddenly Charles crouched down at her level and wrapped his cape around her. "Here."

He studied her for a moment, she wore a velvet navy dress with golden stitches and elaborate designs of roses. He had this dress sent from Paris the last time he was in France. Her hair was carelessly pulled into a French chignon and her loose dark strands framed her face accentuating her features. Her cheeks and lips were red from the cold. The more he looked at her the more he wanted to take her.

"What is it?" Mary asked as she shifted uncomfortably, his stare was making her uneasy.

Charles shook his head. "Nothing, pay me no mind." He said as he was standing up but Mary grabbed his hand quickly. Then she pulled him close and rested her head against his waist. She wrapped his arms around him and closed her eyes letting out an exasperated breath.

He gently smoothed her hair with his fingers. "Was it what _he _said?"

"Not quite." She muffled into his abdomen. Charles had to breathe, did she not know how this was affecting him?

He immediately sat beside her. "What else could have made you this sad?"

"I lost the only friend I ever had and it feels terrible."

"Who?"

"Lady Susan."

Charles' eyes widened in surprise. "Lord White's daughter? The one who was in Hatfield with you?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

Mary shrugged. "You, us…this marriage. She's in love with you and I knew but…"

"You couldn't tell her." He finished for her.

"Yes. And it was so horrible. She found out and she is now sent to France to keep our marriage a secret, away from her family. Then she blam-." Mary stopped not wanting to bring Kat up again or be reminded of his infidelities. "This is ridiculous."

"No." He comforted her as he rested his hand on her shoulder. "Losing a close friend is painful. Besides this is really all my fault."

"No, its not. It's our situation."

Mary gazed at Charles for a long moment. "I envy you."

Charles was caught off guard by her confession.

"I shouldn't but I do. You are my husband and yet here I am jealous."

"Why?"

"I envy that you are so desired and loved by so many people."

He stared at Mary, he hated to pity her but he did at times. She had a difficult upbringing with people easily abandoning her, leaving her with her governess and the Spanish Ambassador.

"Not everyone." He whispered. "You are allowed feel jealous. You are human." He took her by the waist and pulled her closer to him. "I wish people could really see you the way I see you. And know you the way I do. "

"You say that because you have to."

"I say that because it's true." He countered. "Don't you know how much I am grateful to God that you came into our lives?"

Mary blinked taking in his words and looked away somewhat embarrassed. He immediately regretted how strongly he came on but she had to know how special she was, especially to him.

Since they were going to be honest with each other Charles also wanted to confide in her his feelings. "I hate that I am the one holding you back from a great destiny."

She snapped her head back at him and gave him an incredulous look. "Where is this coming from? Is this about Francis?

"There was nothing he said that I already didn't know." He sighed. "He's right, I am so beneath you and yet your fate is stuck with me."

"Why? Because I have royal blood? That shouldn't mean…" She trailed off nervously unsure what to tell him.

"I can name your ancestors from at least ten generations. From both sides." He took her hand. "Can you even tell me who are my grandfathers are ?"

She shook her head in defeat. "I can't."

Charles smiled knowingly and took her small hands into his. "You were born to marry a King and rule over nations. Not be stuck with me."

"That's not how I see it."

He sighed. "You are an heir to the throne and in many, many people's eyes the true heir apparent. You should be married to Francis or the Spanish Crown Prince."

"Did you feel the same with my aunt Margaret?" She countered.

"Not particularly." He admitted truthfully. "Perhaps in the beginning, she came with a large party and had many riches and gowns. I felt I was completely in over my head."

Mary smiled thinking of her aunt. She was very much like her father, always loved to indulge in the finer things in life. "That sounds like her."

"But it was different with her. She chose to be with me and we were madly in love." Said Charles as he reflected on his fist marriage. "We were also foolish and impulsive. We ran into problems because of it."

Mary furrowed her brows at him. "Why do you never speak of her?"

"Well, partly because I thought it would be awkward for you, I mean it is for me. And secondly, it's still painful to talk about her…I wasn't a good husband." He told her guiltily.

She frowned at his words. She never thought of him as a bad husband despite his faults. "I don't think that's true."

"But it is."

Mary watched him for a long moment. He was happier these days. Their time in Calais seemed to do him some good to a point. Perhaps, it was because she was able to be around him in public. Mary reached out for his hair and gently ran her fingers through it. He was probably the most beautiful creature she had ever laid her eyes on. With his black hair, perfectly symmetrical face, deep blue eyes and then there was his body, which itself was a body of work. Physically he intimated her, there was no way she could match him like her aunt Margaret who was so beautiful and passionate. She felt like a cold fish compared to them. Then there was the fact that sometimes terrified her. He was honest and open about his emotions and thoughts. For her, revealing your vulnerability meant you gave your enemies an opening to strike at least that how she was raised. Yet for him, being honest and genuine seemed to given him more power and love.

She stood up and rested her hands over his shoulders. "I know things are different for us because we were thrown together into a situation neither of us wanted. But I never want you to feel that you ruined me."

"Haven't I?" He asked bitterly.

"No." She pulled his chin up and caressed his cheek. "It upsets me that you feel so inferior to me just because you aren't a King. Do you really believe I want their lives?"

Charles weighed her words for a moment. He wanted to say yes because it was a life she was groomed to be. Isn't it also the reason why they are in this situation? Because of power hungry people who wanted a piece of the throne. But he knew better, no one who saw the things he saw and how the title of royalty destroyed lives.

"I saw what being a Queen did to my mother. It killed her and now my father is already..." Mary stopped and shuddered. "At least now I can have a chance."

Charles put her hand on her waist pulled her down on his lap. He pushed her hair back and stared into her red shot eyes, she was obviously upset at what he said. Her eyes glistened with tears but her face remained emotionless. Mary placed her hands his neck pulled him closer and stared right into his eyes. "Please don't feel like you do not deserve me." She whispered breathlessly.

He slowly nodded and then rested his head against her forehead. He noticed her lips and then without hesitation he kissed her lips gently. Mary stiffened at the contact, his gentleness surprised her and then she closed her eyes returning it. He placed a large hand on her cheek and deepened the kiss. She groaned as she opened her mouth and let him slip his tongue. She placed her hands on his broad shoulders and dug her nails into his shoulder. Charles hissed against her lips and then narrowed his eyes at her playfully.

"I'm sorry." She breathed feeling embarrassed. "I don't know why I did that."

"No, don't be." He smiled. "It just means you're very passionate."

Mary blushed at his words and looked away timidly.

"We don't do it often." She turned bright red. "But we should."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise and chuckled light. Hearing deep rumble of his laugh made caused a burst of excitement in Mary's chest.

"And we will." He stood up with Mary. "Let's return to our chambers."

Mary nodded and followed him. She was surprised to see many people out in the tent city. She didn't miss how the English subjects watched them curiously as they made their way home. Mary face turned red and picked up her speed.

* * *

Once they entered the room he pressed his lips on her soft ones, it was gentle but firm. When he pulled back, he stared deep into her eyes. " l love you."

Mary nearly doubled over, but she restrained herself. It wasn't the first time she heard him say it. Without thinking she opened her mouth. "Thank you." She responded awkwardly and timidly.

Charles blinked for a moment at her words. He couldn't help but feel disappointed however at least she was open.

"I don't know what you want me to say." She whispered.

He sighed shaking his head. Mary watched his lips tighten into a grin as if he was in pain. He touched her forehead and gently pushed her hair back. "I know you will tell me when you are ready. Until that day I will keep saying the words, even if you can't."

"I don't think that's fair to you." She told him guiltily.

"Don't worry about me." He assured her. "I care that you know how I feel." He gave her another peck against her lips before heading for his bath.

Mary threw herself back against the bed resting her hands across her stomach. She could hear the servants draw his bath and then the sound of him undressing. She closed her eyes and let her mind wonder to the room next door. She's seen him shirtless countless of times and even felt him. Mary felt a shock of excitement in her chest and she blushed. She opened her eyes and felt guilty for thinking of him like that. But why should she?

Mary sat up and stared curiously at the door for a moment. She lightly fingered the laces of her corset and without a word she walked towards his door. She leaned against it for a moment. She slowly opened it and saw his bare back facing her as he dried himself with his towel. Mary eyes lingered on his toned biceps, the fluidity of his back muscles when he breathed. Perfectly sculptured and strong. Charles cocked his head to the side watching her for a moment. His dark navy eyes locked with her silvery ones. He didn't say a word to her. Mary looked at him bewildered and slowly retreated back to their bed. Her thoughts overwhelmed with a decision. A decision that her mind told her to wait but another part of her wanted.

Charles re-entered their bed chambers fresh from his bath. His hair was combed to the side and wore nothing but a black pair of pants. Mary didn't acknowledge him and had her gaze transfixed on the other wall. Charles knew she was in deep thought and when she was like this he normally would leave her alone but something told him not to.

Mary finally shifted her gaze on him with a new vulnerability he had never seen from her. She was a master at controlling her emotions but over time he could see through her defences. He went on the bed with his eyes trained on hers. He was completely captivated by her and soon he found it difficult to breath. Her vulnerability made the atmosphere tense and yet electric with anticipation. Against his better judgement he leaned in but stopped and searched her eyes once more; their faces millimetres apart.

Mary noticed his fervent expression and and then his lips, they were moist and hypnotizing. She felt dizzy when he came closer and her heart raced uncontrollably as she leaned in to kiss him. His lips melded warmly against hers; the kiss was tender and sweet. She felt a burn in her chest like she was melting. It felt wonderful. When Charles pulled away he searched her face once more.

Mary reached for his pants and unbuttoned it. "Please." She whispered not breaking eye contact from his.

Charles gave her a surprised look. He nodded lightly and captured her lips again. This time it was different than any kisses she's shared with him. Before she always had the sense that Charles somehow held back from her, even in their most heated moments. But not now. Mary slightly parted her lips and allowed him to deepen their kiss. He takes advantage and explores her mouth. Mary tentatively strokes his tongue slowly but still matching him. Mary sighed into his kisses feeling relief wash over her.

She felt his fingers pull on her corset and when he finished Mary broke from their kiss and pulled her dress down exposing her intimates. Charles took her by the hips and placed her on his knee so she could feel his hardness. Mary eyes flickered at the contact and he wasn't sure if it was uncertainty or anticipation. He grabbed the hem of her undergarment and gently pulled it over her shoulders. He observed her body, the lack of fat betrayed her youthfulness however she was still shapely. He knew it wouldn't be long until she would be fully bloomed. He traced one finger from the side of her cheek to her cleavage which surprisingly went deep. Her skin was so soft and supple. He cups her breast and slowly rolls her nipple with his thumb which made Mary shiver. He replaced his hands with his lips and tugs. She sucked in a hard breath from his actions and hearing her made Charles throat dry.

Mary laid back on to the pillows and Charles followed suit, positioning himself between her legs. She felt him run his fingers up one thigh which caused a tingling sensation in her places she never experienced before. She watched him lower his head between her thighs and placed a trail of kisses up her thigh. Mary let out sharp breath and her breast swelled in response. She arched her back in response giving him more access but he didn't go further. She then could feel his lips on her her hipbone, then her stomach, between her breasts and finally behind her ear. Once at her neck he kisses her taking Mary by surprised. She feels his fingers enter her causing Mary to gasp. He was making her wet and then he made another press in another soft spot and makes a rubbing motion causing Mary to let another gasp. Her hands ran up his biceps to his shoulders and grips them as he continues. She felt like she was about to fall apart in his hands.

Seeing her silvery eyes glazed, lips slightly parted and her breath laboured into short pants Charles withdrew feeling satisfied at her reaction. He wanted to do to many things to her but he didn't want to scare her. There would be time for that later. Without another thought he hotly clashed his lips against hers, this time he was not gentle. He came hard and crushed his chest and lips against her.

Mary hesitated for a moment until she hungrily responded latching her tongue on to his. Her hands stroke his dark hair as she toyed with his tongue causing him to groan. She liked this reaction from him it excited her. It satisfied her hearing him like this and wanted to do more but she didn't know what pleased him. He seemed to know everything, where to go and what to do. So she followed his lead and ministered kitten like kisses and licks on his neck.

Charles felt a fire flare across his body and weakened parts of him while strengthening others. She learns fast he noted feeling pleased. Then he took her again this time tugged at her bottom lip. Mary smiled into his lips, her breath flowing into him. Charles smiled back and rested his head against her forehead. He opened his eyes and met her gaze. She would never know how much her eyes affected him. He loved their intensity and how in a moment they could render him paralysed. He gently kissed her forehead and pulls down the rest of his pants revealing his hardened sex.

Mary eyes it curiously feeling her stomach drop, it was intimidating just like the rest of his body. He leaned down and hovered over her with each hand on either side of her head. His eyes tenderly searched her face as if looking any signs of why he shouldn't go forward.

"Are you certain?" He questioned slightly afraid she would say no. He was shaking and not from exertion but because he was so close to have her. To share this experience with her, to be close and connected to her. Something he had been yearning for so long.

Mary lightly squeezed his forearm. "I'm certain." She breathed nervously.

Charles smiled at her warmly. "We will be slow. Everything at your own pace."

Mary nodded and shifted her eyes away from him. She didn't know what she should do or what to say. No one told her it would be a little awkward. As if he read her mind Charles smoothed her hair and kissed her forehead to calm her.

Mary could feel as he slowly lowered himself down but stopped short. Mary could feel the pressure on her hips and instinctively pulled her knees up. She locked her eyes on Charles signalling she was ready. He guided himself slowly into her and began a gentle push. She let out a gasp when she felt a pinching sensation rip through her. Mary gripped his shoulders and pulled him closer breathing hard.

Charles let out a small groan, she was still tight and he could feel her body tense. So he stopped. "Shhh..." He soothed stroking her face. "You are fine."

Mary nodded tearfully and let out a deep breath. "Yes." She closed her eyes and relaxed against him allowing him to continue. He stopped one more time and looked down at Mary. "Look at me."

Mary did as she was told and looked at him ignoring the painful and yet strangely pleasurable feeling. She couldn't breath and she couldn't tell if it was from the pain or they way Charles looked at her. As if she was the only thing that existed. Charles leaned and kissed her lips as he slowly took another inch. Mary closed her eyes and moaned against his mouth. She heard him groan and felt his hot breath against the side of her left cheek. The feel of his warm sex inside her gave Mary a feeling of completeness. She regretted that she waited so long.

"I will start now" She heard him paused momentarily before he shifted his weight onto his elbows as to not crush her. The way he held her down made her feel safe and protected. He strokes her face reassuringly.

"I love you." He whispered and he began to move his hips. He moved back and forth slowly gently inside her. Mary let out a small cry and tightened around him causing him to groan.

Mary tensed and he groaned slightly louder again. She instantly felt self-concious and aware of herself. Her heart began to panic perhaps she was doing something wrong. As if reading her mind she felt his fingers entwine with her own and gave them a small comforting squeeze which snapped her away from her thoughts. "Don't think." he breathed rawly.

It wasn't long until Mary was lost deep in a stimulated daze but feeling peace and alive. Charles kissed her again and Mary responded by flickering her tongue into his. She moaned as he thrust a little deeper, wanting more she placed her hand against his ribs encouraging him to go faster. But he shook his head implying he wouldn't. Mary grew anxious she couldn't bear how slow he went she just wanted more from him. Mary arched her back and began slowly gyrate her hips matching his rhythm. An exasperated cry escaped both their lips. "You are still so tight." He whispered.

"Then break me." She countered. Charles smiled.

"As you wish." He smoothly drove inside swiftly and powerfully. Every hit Mary could feel her body stiffen and shake underneath him. He continued to thrust harder and quicker each time. All sense of time seemed to escape them as Charles pounded. She didn't know how much time went by but it felt like a long time. Mary's mind was spinning to heaven when heard him cry out her name and she felt a rush of adrenaline overcome her. She thought would burst into a million pieces. She heard another loud cry and it took a moment to realize it was her own. Then that's when she felt him explode inside of her.

He rested his head against the crook of her neck catching his breath. He could feel Mary's erected nipples heave hard against his chest. He lifted his head to study her. and saw her tear-stained cheeks. "Are you all right? Did I hurt you?" He asked her in concern. He mentally cursed himself for not asking her sooner. Mary couldn't say anything and shook her head feeling overwhelmed.

Charles wiped her tears and looked at her straight in the eyes. "I love you." Mary took his hand kissed his palm in response.

Charles smiled in response. "You need to rest." He whispered into her ear. After a moment he slowly and regrettably withdrew from her. He collapsed beside her and reached for her pulling her into his arms.

Mary leaned her head against him and listened to his breath as it lulled her into a deep sleep

* * *

Mary stirred from her sleep and let out a deep breath. Her muscles ached as if she had been running all night. She blinked disoriented and made a move to get up from the bed but was held back.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked the muffled voice. She slowly turned around to face him and once she caught sight of his nakedness she blushed suddenly remembering.

"I don't know."

Charles sat up slowly and inspected her and then the saw the spotting on bed. He gently took her arm "Come with me." As he covered her with a robe. He took her hand and lead her towards the bath. When she saw the steam she realized it was recently drawn. How long had he been awake?

Mary still kept her eyes firm on the ground not quite having the courage to look at him naked.

"Go on." He told her quietly. After a moment of hesitation she de-robed herself. Holding her breath awaiting for a response from him but he only flashed her a gentle smile. He took a clean cloth and dipped it into the warm water. He had been up much earlier and made sure the bath was ready for when Mary woke up.

Charles knelt down and began to scrub the blood from her thighs. Feeling embarrassed Mary jerked away from him while Charles gave her a confused look.

"I can do it." She muttered.

Charles shook his head. "No let me. Please." Tone of his voice was firm but pleading.

After several minutes Mary started to realize how intimate this activity actually was but it did not help her with her feelings of awkwardness. She watched him as he finished his work.

He made a move to sit down on the bathtub and then told her to sit down with him. Mary looked down hesitantly and then settled down with her back against him. As he slide closer behind her and her face burned she felt his hardness against her. Charles gathered her in his arms and sat still feeling her body stiffen. He noticed she seemed distant and uncertain. He had thought she would be open to receiving him more affectionately but she wasn't. He wondered if he did anything wrong last night or perhaps she didn't enjoy it but he wasn't convinced that was the case. He could clearly recall her cries of pleasure and her encouragement for more. He couldn't tell what went into that pretty head of hers but one thing was clear she was uncomfortable with the physical closeness between them.

She dipped her head underwater to wet her hair.

"Mary." He whispered gently. "Nothing changes between you and I."

Mary cocked her head to the side and then looked back at the water not sure if she was convinced. "Doesn't it?"

"Are we not friends?"

"We are bit more than friends Charles."

Charles sighed ran his fingers through her hair to de-tangle her dark strands. He thought Mary would be different, feel different when they woke up but instead he found her timid and unsure. "Then how about we do not define what happened and do whatever brings good feelings."

Mary took the bar of soap in her hand and considered what he said carefully. "Yes," She nodded agreeing.

"How do you feel?"

Mary hesitated. "Shy, embarrassed, scared, intimidated..."

He frowned not liking her words.

"Thrilled, excited" She continued. "Content and satisfied."

Charles relaxed. "Just satisfied?" He teased as he applied the soap into her hair.

"More than satisfied I think. I really have nothing to compare it to but I enjoyed it." Mary cringed at her own words. Why did he ask her to explain her feelings? She was terrible at it.

She could feel him smile into her shoulder knowing her discomfort. "Was it how you thought it was going to be like?" He began to massage her hair.

Mary closed he eyes enjoying his touch. "No. Lady Salisbury painted a grim picture for me."

"Such as?"

"That it would be very painful."

He nodded.

" And quick. Over in minutes."

Charles raised his brows in amusement. Apparently Lady Salisbury didn't have high expectations of him.

"That I should pretend to enjoy it even if I didn't."

Charles let out a hearty laugh. "What? Pretend?"

Mary looked back. " I hadn't the slightest idea what she meant. I thought perhaps I should smile the whole time or laugh? "

Charles chuckled.

"You must have been anxious our first night."

"I was a wreck."

"If you were you didn't show it. I couldn't read you that night. You were such an enigma. Even now."

Mary blushed slightly embarrassed. "Is it that bad?"

"It is frustrating as it is exciting. You always surprise me."

***Later that Night***

They had to leave for England in the morning but not before a final feast from the host. The dramatics of the affair were probably to distract from the fact that they were going home with nothing. No betrothal and no support from them against Spain. The ones who took it the hardest was the Queen and her family. It was clear they were not happy about the outcome.

Mary sat seated beside Charles watching everyone get drunk on wine. Even Charles seemed to be affected by the wine her father kept pouring into his cup. The King hadn't acknowledged her since their last encounter and managed to avoid her gaze. Eventually Mary stopped trying to make eye contact with him.

Charles leaned over to her shoulder. "The more wine I drink I don't think I can stop myself." He told her as he took her hand under the table stroking it with his thumb.

Mary pulled her hand away. "Be careful. What if someone sees?"

Charles gave her a sly smile and nodded. "You are right. You always are."

"I don't know about that." She let out a deep breath and stifled a yawn. " I think I will leave first."

"I will come with you."

"No we shouldn't leave together." Mary made a move to stand up but someone grabbed her arm.

"Where do you think you are going?" Anne stood up from the table clearly upset and inebriated. "_Lady Brandon."_

Everyone at their table looked at Mary confused.

"You shouldn't leave without your husband."

Mary's eyes widened. What was she thinking?

"You are mistaken, your majesty." Charles tried to intervene.

"Oh please!" She laughed as she took another sip. "Your grace, you shouldn't let someone as pretty as the Duchess of Suffolk to just leave unaccompanied."

Time stood still for a long moment and Mary instantly could feel their eyes on them. The music went on and the French continued drinking merrily not noticing their English counterparts sat frozen in surprise.

Thomas Boleyn stood up from his chair and gave Charles a pat on his shoulder. "So this is the Spanish wife I have been hearing whispers about. Congratulations."

"Spanish?" Anne laughed. "What Spanish? She's the b-"

Henry slammed his goblet on the table and stared menacingly at Anne. "It would bring your King much pleasure if you sit down." He hissed.

Anne seethed at Henry for a moment. "As you wish, your grace." She told him as she reluctantly sat down on the table.

Charles immediately stood up from the table and took Mary's hand. Mary felt blood rush to her head, she felt like she was going to be ill.

"Your graces." He bowed, his eyes followed the King who stared intensely ahead into the dance floor.

"Your Majesty." He seethed under his teeth. "I must retire early."

Henry shifted his gaze to him and Mary. "Yes, of course."

Mary chest exploded as her father finally laid his eyes for a second time. She stood dead in her tracks until his hand pulled her away.

Charles quickly dragged Mary from the banquet and just as the door closed he pulled her face into his.

"Mary." He whispered. "Whatever happens next, I am with you."

She nodded numbly still in shock.

Charles caressed her face with his thumb.

Mary looked back at him in confusion."What does this all mean?"

"It means we no longer have to hide." He told her before placing a kiss on her lips. He felt relieved and freed for the first time since they wedded. He could almost swear out loud at how happy he was.

Mary looked at Charles' happy face and wished she could share his contentment but she couldn't. She was terrified at what awaited them at court.

* * *

...so that happened and that other thing happened...just my Christmas present for you all since I've been MIA for a while lol. If you made it down here I'm glad you didn't forget about me and this story. Please review and let me know how you liked it or felt about...a certain scene AHEM. I'm not good at love scenes...so hopefully it was okay ...I TRIED:S


	14. Chapter 14

I'm back! I'm so sorry for the long delay but I had to sit and flesh out some ideas plot wise now I have too many idea. Thank you so much for reading and I will try to update more frequently. Please review

* * *

Chapter 14

Mary strode down the hall watching his back; he turned his head to watch her and flashed a mischievous smile. That same unnerving smile she had grown to love and dread. He was too unpredictable and she didn't trust his judgement. Not since they arrived in court, he became a little rebellious. She narrowed her eyes and picked up her speed making gains on him. The boy noticed and giggled as he hurried further down the corridor. Mary hesitated momentarily when she saw his destination, the Great Hall. Parliament was due to end and in any moment the Great Hall would be flooded with Courtesans.

"Henry!" She hissed. "Slow down."

He didn't hear her and rushed through the room.

By the time she reached the door noblewomen and noblemen bustled about the room. Mary swallowed collected herself and coolly navigated the room looking for Henry. Their game in the gardens escalated into the palace and now she lost him. Mary swallowed hard and fought the feeling of panic overcoming her. She kept her head down avoiding gazes around the room.

"_Why does he bring her here?"_

Mary ignored the whispers and swept her eyes across the room feeling desperate to leave. Her heart began to pound faster and suddenly became hard to breath.

"_She has a queer face. Nothing like Princess Margaret, she was a true beauty."_

"_I heard there was no dowry"_

She edged toward the side and found him kneeling behind the pillar. Henry looked up at her and she could; see his jaw was clenched. He looked very much like Charles when he was angry

"There you are." She sighed shakily. "Why didn't you listen to me before?"

"_Poor child he deserves a better mother."_

"_Look how she dotes on him like a commoner. Where is the governess?_

Mary mouth went dry and tried to block out the emotional terror raging inside of her.

Henry looked at the crowed in confusion and then back at Mary.

"Why don't they like you?" He finally asked. "Are you bad?"

Mary blinked in surprised. His question broke her spell. "Do you think I'm bad?"

Henry shook his head. "No"

Mary felt relieved. "They don't know me. People fear what they don't know"

"Like a mystery?" He asked trying to understand her words. His world was pure and untainted and Mary wanted nothing more than to take him away from it all.

"Yes like a mystery." She smiled. "So don't mind them. I love you and that's all that matters. Understand?"

"Yes." He said quietly. "But I love you more."

Mary raised her brows and extended her hand towards his. "Is that right? Well I love you to the ends of the earth,"

"I love you to the moon."

The small boy took her hand protectively as they walked to the benches in the outskirts of the room. "The moon?"

"Yes the moon."

"Jupiter." She countered. "I love you to Jupiter."

"Mars!"

* * *

Charles was one of the last to leave parliament along with Cromwell who had been discussing on the King's plan to elevate Seymour to dukedom. All he wanted to do was leave as quickly as possible to find Mary.

Cromwell sighed tiredly. "His majesty could at least try to hide his affections."

"That was never his graces' style." Charles reminded him. "What do we know of the Seymours?"

"They are very high browed with a lot ambition. Everything they do is meticulously calculated and they tend to work quietly."

Charles smirked at the indirect dig at the Boleyns. "You seem rather relaxed about the Seymours"

"They are Protestants." He told them as they entered the Great Hall.

"Of course they are." That didn't ease Charles wariness of the Seymours.

"I believe I see your family by the benches." Cromwell gestured his hand to empty benches along the perimeter of the room. Mary sat casually leaning back against the wall with Henry in her lap. He could see her gently brush his forehead tenderly as Henry dozed off. His body reacted excitedly at the sight of her. She was beautiful in the wine colored dress with sheer black sashes and the pearl choker the accented her slender neck. His mouth quivered remembering the feel of his lips pressing against her soft flesh.

"My wife and I wanted to extend an invitation to our home next week"

Charles snapped out of his reverie. He wasn't sure if Mary would want to have dinner with the man singlehandedly erasing Catholicism in England "Ah yes, I'm sure my wife would enjoy some female company for a change." He lied.

Cromwell grimaced slightly. "I see things have not been so smooth."

"Not at all but we manage." He turned and bowed. "Please send all the details to when your available."

Cromwell bowed. "Your grace,"

Mary didn't notice him approach and felt her heart flutter at the sight of him. She swallowed nervously and stiffened nearly waking Henry from his slumber. Charles smiled at her gently and placed her hand on her shoulder to ease her. He sat down beside her and taking her hand into his. She looked at their hands and squeezed his hand. She really did miss him today. They sat like that for a long time in silence watching the sea of people. It was strangely calming seeing the scene unfold but it didn't take long for many people to start noticing them. Her chest sank when they did and she was reminded again how they despised her.

"We should leave." Charles whispered into her ear.

Mary nodded and stood up carefully as to not stir Henry. Charles placed a hand on the small of her back protectively and swiftly escorted them out of the hall.

* * *

When they entered their townhouse Charles took Henry into his room. Mary followed behind them and stood by the door watching tucking their son in. Feeling tired she went ahead to their room and lay down. Defeat weighed heavy on her chest she could barely breathe. She hadn't felt like this in a long time, not since she met Charles. She always suffered anxious spells ever since her parents separated when she was young. Now it seems the attacks have come back again and now she's had trouble sleeping. When she heard his footstep she turned away on her side to hide her vulnerability from him instinctively. She didn't want to distress him.

Charles loosened his doublet and tossed it aside. "Mary."

Mary looked over her shoulder. His eyes were filled with concern; she should have known better she thought feeling guilty.

"Why did you run?"

"I didn't."

Charles cocked his brow not believing her.

Mary rolled her eyes. He was always so dramatic. "I'm just tired." He joined her on the bed and placed his hand on her hip pulling her to face him.

She stared back up at him not able to look at him directly in the eyes. Mary felt him his brush the side of her temple and then on her neck. She tried to not to smiled and placed her hands on his chest. "Charles." As if to stop him; but she really didn't want him to stop.

"Tell me what upset you." He murmured into her ear.

Mary sighed. "You are getting too good at reading me."

"I should hope so." He smirked, "But I highly doubt it. You will always be a mystery."

"Sometimes I think you place me too high on a pedestal. As if I'm some majestic creature but I'm really not anything special. I have flaws."

Charles eyes widened in pure shock, "You mean to tell me you are not an angel? Now that I'm seeing you clearly, where are your wings?! What web of lies."

Mary scoffed and hit him across the shoulder. "Really Charles, be serious"

Charles flashed another sly smile and pulled away from her much to her regret. "Do you feel pressure?

"Yes." She admitted, "I just don't want to burden you. " She wanted to tell him she was tired of disappointing him.

She heard him give a deep throaty chuckle. "That's impossible to avoid. Burdens will come but we have each other to shoulder them. That's natural."

Mary looked at him. "I'm being foolish." She said standing up unable to sit still.

"If you think your burdens will push me away, then yes you are being foolish." He told her bluntly.

Mary flinched at his honestly feeling caught off guard. She said nothing, she couldn't it was all so true.

"I wonder sometimes if I had made the right decision to bring you and Henry here with me."

She broke from her thoughts and shook her head. "No, we are a family there is no reason why we should be separated."

"You are miserable. You barely sleep."

"I'm as miserable as anyone in that wretched place." Mary reached for his hand and gave a gentle squeeze.

"I'm just not sure I can tolerate their treatment of you because of that treacherous bitch."

Mary stared at him. "I can."

"You shouldn't need to Mary. I can handle them myself."

Mary shook her head in disagreement. "No."

"No?"

"Please don't be offended but I'd like to also fight my own battles. You can't always be the one protecting us. I also have to protect you but you need to trust me "

Charles stared at her in astonishment. "Mary, it's not that I don't think you're capable." He hesitated. "I just worry."

"I know but I think it is Henry you should worry about."

Charles frowned in confusion.

"He asked me if I was a bad person today and what child wants to hear how incompetent their mother is." _Just like my own,_ she thought to herself.

"Perhaps we should get a governess for Henry and tutors."

Charles scoffed and shook his head. "Very few women in Europe have had the education you've had there is no one more qualified but if that is what you want then who am I to argue?"

"I do not want any more attention drawn to us. We are not home. This isn't home."

Charles watched for a moment but he could see her begin to slip into that part of herself that becomes dark and twisted. He's seen Mary do this on occasion but ever since their arrival at court she seemed to detach herself more and more frequently. She had never been more isolated here than she ever had been at home.

"Turn around."

Mary broke from her reverie in surprise. "Why?"

"Just listen to me." He repeated again stepping closer.

She did as she was told and then felt his fingers glide behind the small of her back and pull on her laces. Fresh air filled her lungs and she immediately felt her body relax. Charles pulls her closer to him and whispers behinds her ear.

"Better?" He said huskily.

Mary swallowed nervously and nodded. She felt his lips press against her temple and then glide against her neck. She turns her head to face and saw his eyes staring attentively on her lips and then his gaze reaches hers. Charles moves in and she feels a gradation of intensity pull her into his space. His dark blue gaze held hers, heavy with want.

She leaned in and up against him but his lips was still out of reach but not for long. He cut her off with a firm kiss pulling her against him. She pressed her soft curved framed against his tall muscular frame. Hot sweetness radiates from him mouth into her being and this is how she becomes addicted to him, like this.

Her mind would slip like fluid, seamlessly into the background into warm numbing place, where all sense of thought or cares disappeared. And it was only her and all his flesh and bones, the heat of his body and the smell of cedars and smoke. Mary closed her eyes and her lips parted under a rush of breath and she gave into him. The feelings of his hands everywhere and his mouth roam swiftly over her, sinking his teeth into her fleshiest parts. Mary enjoyed his weight on her, enjoyed being crushed under him.

But it was the small moments where he would stop, inside her and gently caresses her cheek and lips with his thumb. His gaze attentive as if he was noting every detail of her face and her breath would hitch when his eyes would finally meet hers.

Three simple words fall from his mouth and onto her mouth.

So simple it was the only thing in the world she could trust.

* * *

Mary tried fix the sleeve of her gown, well whatever is left of her gown anyway. It was the second gown in the last week that they have managed to rip. She looks down and notices his shirt wasn't in better condition either and soon enough he wouldn't have any shirts left. Sighing she picks up the remnants of the shirt. She would need to make new shirts soon.

"Don't worry about the shirts." He tells her as he ties his pants. Mary looks over to him and notices the long angry red scratches along his broad strong back. Feeling guilty she walks toward him and gently traces her fingers against the marks.

"I'm sorry." She said looking at her nails forlornly. "I didn't intend to do this."

Charles grins ruefully and shakes his head. "On the contrary my love, I love the souvenirs you leave me every time I leave our bed. It lets me know I've done my job well."

Mary smacked him across the shoulder for his arrogance. "You are ridiculous. Did you even see?"

"Well if you truly feel bad about it, how do you plan to make me feel better?" He asks her dubiously.

She scoffs at him and shakes her head. "Oh I do not feel bad anymore."

She points to the mirror and Charles sees for the first time the damage she bestowed on him. His eyes widened in shock and looked at Mary. "Bloody hell!"

She barely could contain the smile tickling her lips. Charles could be so dramatic.

"When did you grow talons?"

Mary blinked innocently and shrugged as she exited the room. As soon as she closed the door behind her, she broke into a fit of laughter as her husband let out a few curses.

Charles opened the door suddenly and caught her in hysterics. His eyes sparkled in amusement as he too tried not to laugh.

"You will pay for that." He says to her trying to sound angry.

"I'd love to see you try." She challenges him back. "But you have a council meeting and I have to go to tea."

"Tea? What tea?"

She stiffened slightly knowing she had to tell him now.

"_The tea _at that salon." She said vaguely knowing he wouldn't approve.

" You can't be serious of meeting with those leeches."

* * *

Charles sat listening but not listening. His mind was somewhere else, in another room in fact not far from his and he was counting down the time wondering when this bloody meeting would end so he could find her. He shakes his leg in impatiently and he hears his name or at least he believes his name was being called.

"Charles!" He hears his king call him.

Charles breaks from his trance and looks at Henry.

"Was everything clear?"

Charles hesitated for a moment but shook his head. "Yes, your grace."

Henry looked right at Charles studying for a moment before moving on the next topic. However, Charles's mind went back to Mary. She was at the Salon with all those gossip mongering mean girls as Margret use to call them. Collecting and soliciting treaties for their husbands and even secrets. Margret rarely went and when she had to go she dominated the room. No one was as charismatic as his beloved late wife but Mary on the other hand was not like that. She was more reserved, discerning and very innocent. He knew he should give her more credit because Mary wasn't just any woman. She is calculating, cautious and quite shrewd. She may not have the bravado as Margret but she had a regal coolness to her that was very similar to her mother. He needed to trust her to hold her own like her mother did countless of times.

* * *

Mary stood by the door mentally preparing herself, this was her first test. The first time she will be in the same room with all the ladies at court who would love nothing but to try to sink their hooks into her. She felt like she was about to enter the lion's den but she couldn't turn around she came too far now. She even convinced Charles that this was a good idea but what she didn't tell him it was the Boleyn matriarch that invited her.

"Madam?"

Mary looked at the guard.

"May I announce you, your grace?"

She nodded and immediately put on her usual mask of indifference.

The doors flew open.

"The Duchess of Suffolk."

The room became very quiet and all Mary saw was a sea of beautiful rich gowns and headdresses. She mentally steeled herself.

She wore a royal blue and gold dress with elaborate stitching, she layered on a gold and topaz chandelier necklace and pearled topazes earrings. Her hair was pulled backed under a blue headdress but she made sure to size a good mount of her front hair untucked.

She scanned the table quickly looking for a seat but she saw someone wave their hand slightly and she instantly made her way there. When she sat, she finally let out a deep breath.

"It is your first time isn't it?"

Mary looked to her side and saw it was the woman who had waved to her. She was older than Mary, perhaps in her early 20s. She had pale porcelain skin, dark brown eyes and chestnut hair. She was very pretty and elegant but there was a look of mischief behind her eyes. But she still had an aura that was light and playful.

"Yes." She looked at the woman hesitantly. "My name is Mary."

"I know who you are Mary. I'm Anne, Anne Stanhope." She said while pouring her cup of tea.

"You and the Duke of Suffolk have made quite the scandal here at court."

"I suppose we have although that certainly wasn't our intention."

"It isn't the first time Suffolk pulled this stunt. I'm beginning to think it is on purpose."

Mary laughed lightly because the more that she thought about it. How did Charles in his 30 years of life marry two princesses?

"Well my husband certainly does like his share of pranks."

Lady Stanhope smiled and sat closer to Mary. "I hope you realize these women are a pack of wolves and love to prey on weak little lambs like you. So be weary and trust no one not even your sister or mother."

"I don't trust many people."

"Good. Very good already learning I see" She studied Mary carefully and realizing how serious she was. She nudges Mary and laughs at her. "Heavens! No one said you couldn't enjoy yourself my dear. Here have some biscuits."

Mary bowed and thanked her.

Suddenly she heard a bell ring and the room became quiet. An older woman in her late 30s stood up, she had dark hair and similar shrewd lips of a particular concubine Mary knew very well. "As you all are aware we have a new guest. Duchess Suffolk please introduce yourself"

Every eye went on Mary and she stood up quietly and curtsied.

"I hear you come from Spain."

"Yes, I am."

"I must say you speak English very well, I can't even hear an accent."

_That is because there is no accent_,_ I'm English!_ She wanted to say.

"I've always had an ear for languages."

Th_e _pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes on her. "Congratulations on your marriage to the Duke of Suffolk. We must know how you manage to marry one of England's most sought after bachelor from our clutches."

"I haven't had the slightest clue, ask the king."

She looked at Mary skeptically and Mary knew she didn't convince her but she didn't care if she believed or not.

"No children yet I see." Looking right at Mary's flat stomach disapprovingly

Mary smiled unflinchingly. "One son, Henry."

"Oh yes the late Princess Margret's son. Well I hope you will break the Spanish drought." Said the older woman, Mary knew she was digging at her by so-called patriotic pride but she was more offended by the reference to her mother.

"Oh yes, well I hear it's rather infectious." She responded coolly.

The older woman flinched in surprise at her response.

"Please tell her highness we are praying for her and the King."

The older women's face went white, her lips went thin visibly shaken but she smiled. "Please enjoy yourself Duchess."

Mary smiled graciously again at the older woman but deep down she was shaking with rage.

"I see our little lamb was really wolf in sheep skin." Ann giggled beside her.

Charles rushed into the hall and saw it was nearly empty. Had he missed her? Could she have gone home? He walked toward the salon and of the few women there none of them were Mary.

"She's not here, your grace."

Charles followed the voice and saw a pretty woman standing with three other companions. It took him a moment realize it was the Stanhope girl. The smile that she gave him made Charles uneasy, she had a reputation of being mischievous and scheming but she was by no means unintelligent.

"I must say she certainly made quite the impression here."

"How do you mean my lady?"

The other women giggled and Lady Stanhope shrugged. "I will leave it to her to tell you. "

Charles flashed a smile. "I'll look forward to it."

He bowed in thanks and decided to continue the search elsewhere but instead he found Sir Bryant waiting for him with Cromwell. Charles silently cursed at the sight of him.

"The Kings requests a private audience with you."

Charles sighed. "Lead the way gentlemen."

* * *

Mary silently walked in a nostalgic daze toward the royal chapel; she always intended to come here but a part of her felt she wasn't ready to revisit part of her life. She stopped by the front entrance for a moment and hesitated. It had been a long time since she had been there. She remembered coming to mass countless of times with her parents in another life time. When she was a princess and her parents were still married. A time when her father loved her mother and her mother adored him. Many people forget her parents use to love each other but she never did. She never lost hope until he ripped all hope from her and let the Boleyns destroy her mother and their family.

Mary felt her heart grow heavy with sorrow but before she lost her nerve she entered. Nothing looked so magnificent and majestic in the entire world. The glass stained windows cast an array of beautiful colors on the plaster ceiling. She looked forward and saw that it was empty and completely quiet. Was no one present?

Mary walked toward the altar and ran her hand around it. She noticed the confessional was nowhere in sight which startled her. She will never get use to protestant customs.

Behind the alter was the Royal pew which was forbidden to everyone except the royal family. Apart of Mary wanted to go inside but her mind told her not to.

"Will you not enter my lady?" Mary spun around in surprise and saw a man hooded in a black cloak.

"Who are you?"

"A friend,"

Mary frowned at his accent, trying to place it but she couldn't. "Don't come closer." She warned.

The taller figure stopped.

"Who are you?" Mary repeated. "Why are you following me?"

"I have a message."

"From whom?"

The figure hesitated for a moment. "From his Eminence, Princess."

Mary stood paralyzed. This man knew her!

"Now won't you enter the room?"

* * *

Charles rode into the woods with Henry and a few of his men with a destination in mind. He knew where he wanted to go or to whom and he understood as a friend he should advise him not to go. But when Henry had his mind on something there is no deterring him and Charles did not want to stand in his way. This was the change he had been waiting for so long.

Suddenly Henry slowed down and waved the rest to stand back.

"How goes your marriage Charles? Is it better the second time around?"

Charles blinked in surprised. "I couldn't be happier, your majesty."

"Do you make her happy?" Henry eyes him suspiciously. Charles didn't miss the paternal concern in his voice.

"I believe so. I do my best."

The king relaxed into the saddle. "I am glad to hear that at least one of is happy. "

Charles s looked at his friend concerned knowing very well how rapid his marriage was disintegrating

Henry stared ahead of him unable to look at Charles but the intensity of his face answered for him

"You know Charles, I've been thinking a lot lately about my treatment of Mary. " The King began. "I regret many things."

"Perhaps, your majesty should speak with her." Charles encouraged.

Henry shook his head. "All those years never would have happen if she hadn't forced my hand. If she hadn't been like _her, _I could forgive her."

Charles knew his wife would never ask for forgiveness. She was too prideful too much of a Tudor to apologize. But what would she apologize for? Wasn't it Henry that had caused this damage?

"She misses you." He finally tells him.

Henry said nothing and stared ahead. He finally saw a woman standing on the paved road way smiling. He kicked his heels and ushered the horse forward.

Charles stood back watching the King become like a love sick adolescent again. Though he was happy for his friend but he couldn't ignore the unsettling feeling that gnawed at him the closer they approached the cottage.

Mary shook holding the letter in her hand. _This is treason!_ Her mind screamed. _Run! I cannot be seen here._

She saw the Papal seal nervously and looked at the hooded man who had yet refused to reveal his face.

"How do I know this is real?" She questioned. "How do I know this not some kind of ploy from the Queen?"

The figure stiffened and the man shook his head. "It is no ploy. This is from his eminence."

"Does he know what he's asking from me?" She whispered.

"Yes."

"I can't. I have a family."

"That can easily be dissolved. He can grant an annulment and consider the union void as you were not married in a Catholic ceremony."

Mary grew cold and terrified at the thought of it._ No. _

"I cannot do this. Raise a rebellion, claim the throne?"

"We can arrange a marriage, a catholic marriage perhaps with the Emperor's son. Declare you Queen and invade. "

The man stayed quiet for a long moment. "What of your people? What will happen to their souls? Will you do nothing while their souls are condemned to hell?"

"Of course not, I love my people and my country."

"Then why the hesitation?" The man asked. "Is it Brandon? Are you in love with him?"

Mary looked down at her hands and gripped the hem of her dress feeling anxious. "It's not that simple."

"Are you with child?"

Mary self-consciously touched her stomach. "No." She admitted.

"You are anointed. You're meant to be an anointed Queen, a divine representation of God's order to govern earthly dominions. You were born to lead your people strong in the faith as your grandmother Isabel de Castile and your mother Queen Katherine had done. There is no room for an earthly love."

Mary stayed silent feeling overwhelmed.

The man sighed and stood up. "Consider it, Princess. Consider your people."

He told her before leaving her.

As soon as she was alone she let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes. Her heart raced and it became hard to breath suddenly.

"Be calm." She told herself. "Be calm."

* * *

Charles sat down staring at his cards; he had an ace hand that he knew. He looked over to the older man who watched him patiently. He gave the man a sheepish grin and folded. There was a time to win and a time to lose. This was a lesson he had learned a long time ago.

"Done already Suffolk? Or did you take pity on such an old man like me." The older man smiled. He had a kind face, that seemed warm and genuine but Charles knew better. He had the same level ambition as Thomas Boleyn and Norfolk. He did sell one of his daughters like cattle to a well-known abuser.

"Perhaps it was luck." Charles told him.

The older man looked at him curiously. "Tell me your grace, do you believe in luck?"

He refilled Charles cup with wine waiting for his answer.

"Ask me that again after the next round." Charles said humorously before a sip. "And you?"

The older man shook his head. "No, there is no such thing as luck only opportunity."

He looks passed Charles shoulder over to the King who sat with a fair young girl in his lap. Charles follows his gaze and saw them embrace.

He stared back at the old man and raised his cup. "Then I hope you don't waste it."

"I won't." He said confidently. "We won't."

And there Charles knew he had finally found an opportunity to strike the Boleyns down.

* * *

Mary walked distractedly into the foyer waiting to be received. Charles hadn't been home for the past few days; apparently her father stole him away for an impromptu countryside tour. Perhaps it was for the best that she didn't see him. She hadn't been sleeping because the anxiety has been consuming her for days. The Vatican's proposal weight heavily in her mind and it terrified her. She wanted to tell Charles but what could she say? That the Vatican wants to annul their marriage and wage a war against her father because the souls of the English people face eternal condemnation? That she is England's only hope? But is it still her responsibility anymore?

The sound of footsteps broke her train of thought and she turned immediately expecting Lady Seymour but instead face to face to someone very familiar. Mary looked at him shocked and confused.

"Lady Suffolk," He greeted her flashing a striking smile.

Mary immediately curtsied at the sight of him.

Mary's breath caught in her throat at the sight of him as he towered over her. His hair was longer than the last time they met. He had gown stubble which suited him well, more so than the clean shaven pretty man she had met many months ago. His golden hair shone brightly against the sunlight, he green eyes sparkled as he gazed at her. Mary could finally acknowledge Edward a terribly handsome man.

"I...I think." She hesitated. "I have made a mistake."

Edward raised his brows curiously. "Oh? Where did you want to go?"

Mary looked down at her hand at the invitation. "Somerset house."

"May I?" He asks reaching for the invitation which Mary obliged to pass to him.

Mary looked around the manor finally taking in her surroundings. How did she miss how massive this estate was? She must have been so distracted with her thoughts to realize. It was indeed a beautiful manor with many bay windows overlooking the Thames River.

"I see my wife may have forgotten about her little arrangement for tea." He sighed.

"Lady Strathope is your wife?"

"It's actually Seymour and it has been for quite some time. " He murmured tensely.

Mary stared at him blankly, "I didn't know."

Edward grinned sheepishly at the predicament. "It's not something she or even I like to advertise."

She furrowed her eyes slightly but decided not to press the issue. It really wasn't her business just like it really wasn't her business to be here without Anne.

"Since my lovely wife isn't here perhaps I can entertain you in her stead. Lady Seymour had just left to our family cottage collecting my sister for her debut at court."

"Elizabeth?"

Edward shook his head. "Jane." He responded leading her down the foyer.

* * *

By the time Mary came home it was dark and she didn't mean to stay long at Somerset but when Edward showed her the library she couldn't resist exploring it. Edward turned out to be quite an avid reader himself and he sent her home with many books on philosophy, science and history. Mary hated to admit she rather enjoyed her time with Edward because he was rather knowledgeable and engaged her in many topics. Most of the time they disagreed but that was fine with her because at least he distracted her from all her issues.

She stood in the foyer and she felt a rush of anxiousness wash over her again. Her heart pounded while her thoughts and emotions ran rampant.

"Your grace? Are you well?" Asked the footman concerned as he helped carry her books in.

Mary smiled and thanked the man for this help then dismissed him. She turned her heel and went straight to her bedchamber. She quietly closed the door and squeezed her eyes shut focusing on her breathing. It had been more than two years since she's had such episodes. Then they had stopped for quite a while until now.

When she opened them she saw his large frame in the dark and his scent hit her. Shaking she walked over their bed and watched him breath. She couldn't see him clearly in the dark but she could picture him lying there with his dark hair tousled, his night shirt opened exposing his collar bone and his perfectly shaped pecks and firm abdomen.

"Are you going to just stand there or join me?" He murmured sleepily.

Mary crawled on to the bed and went on top of him, causing Charles to chuckle throatily.

"I have missed you too." He whispered as wrapped his arms around her. She felt smaller then he had remembered. Mary nuzzled herself against his chest and it took him a moment realized she was shaking.

"My love what is wrong? Are you unwell?" He panicked and sat up checking her for fever but nothing.

Mary placed her hands on his chest and pushed him back on to the bed to relax him.

"Nothing is wrong." She said in a hush voice.

Charles wasn't convinced and he was about to inquire further but he found himself straddled. Mary leaned over him while she ran her finger across his warm flesh feeling him. She pressed her lips dangerously low causing him to groan and harden. This instantly aroused Mary as she continued to administer kitten like kisses up his chest. She took a deep breath taking his scent.

Mary kissed his jaw and then finally captured his lips. At first he was soft and gentle but that wasn't what she wanted. She pulled away and pushed down his shirt off his shoulders. He was breathing hard but he stayed still.

So she moved differently, kissed him hard and his mouth cleaved to her and in a rush like tide he kissed her back. His tongue hungrily parted her lips and tasted her mouth.

Mary didn't think about anything and she kissed him with all she had because she couldn't help it. She couldn't hold back if she tried. Her hunger for him was insatiable and Mary grounded into him over and over, spurred on by his deep-throat moans of pleasure.

Charles tried to roll her over onto the bed but she pressed her palms on his shoulders, holding him in place. She had never taken such initiative and he was eager to see what she had in mind. She slid her hands down his chest, her fingers slightly tracing the lines of his abs and finally down his length.

Charles's hand was making their way around Mary's hips, filling her. Mary pulled back for a moment and then took his face into her hands, the feel his hot breath across her face gave her a powerful urge to claim them. Instead she felt began to rock gently back and forth. Her husband kissed her neck and whispered her name. She heard him say he loved her as he had done countless of time. And she wanted to say them back to him but she had no right. How could she tell him what has been on her mind these past few days? How she thought of the many ways she would make him see the impossibility of a future together. That she had considered leaving him?

Her eyes stung feeling the guilt overwhelm her but before she could dwell she could feel herself being pinned against the bed. He deepened their kiss and lulled her mind with his lips. Taking her away to another place, escaping to a place where there was no sound or silence or thought or want.

* * *

Charles watched Mary as he pulled on his black leather pants. She was busy combing her long dark hair lost in deep thought.

Feeling his eyes on her she turned to him offering a coy shy smile before looking away.

There was something amiss he could feel something tense in the air. He wanted to ask her directly but he knew better to leave it, she would come to him when she was ready.

A smile tickled his lips thinking about last night and how she came to him. It was incredible, she was amazing.

He thought that Mary had given herself to him physically before but last night was different. She had no reservations roving her hands over his body and each exploration of her lips, finger tips inflamed him more than ever.

"How was your visit at Somerset?" He asked breaking the silence.

Mary stopped brushing and gently placed the comb on the mantel.

"It was interesting," She told him quietly. "Unfortunately I missed Lady Strath- I mean Lady Seymour."

"Seymour?" He questioned. "I didn't realize she married one of the Seymour brothers."

"Well has been married for quite some time now."

"Thomas?"

"Edward."

Charles blinked for a moment in surprise but quickly his surprise turned into jealously. He didn't like Edward because Mary was forced to keep a secret from him and he blamed it all on Edward. He also didn't miss the way he looked at her.

"He must have been quite the host for keeping you away so long."

Mary shook her head. "He showed me the library and well it was quite impressive. Lord Seymour was kind enough to lend me a few books."

Charles pulled his shirt on. "We have many books."

He saw her look at him for a moment but didn't argue with him.

"I'm going to take Henry with me to visit Lady Salisbury."

He frowned. "I didn't know she was invited back at court."

Mary understood what he meant. Lady Salisbury third son Reginald Pole had been constantly challenging her father regarding the Boleyn marriage. Things became so tense that he had her leave court as result.

"It's good that she's here." She said quietly.

Charles smiled sadly knowing Lady Salisbury was a mother to Mary for so many years. There was no one aside of Chapuys who had been so loyally at Mary's side when everyone abandoned Mary. He had heard that she offered to serve Mary at her own cost. He hoped that this visit will do Mary some good.

* * *

When Charles arrived at court he was immediately summoned to the Kings' study. Henry wasted no time these days.

As he entered the room he saw two figures brooding around the King, everyone in deep thought. Charles immediately noticed the absence of the Boleyns and even Norfolk.

"Your Majesty," He bowed.

Henry bowed back in acknowledgment. "You're Grace."

Charles looked up from his spot and noticed Lord Seymour with his son Edward who both bowed to Charles.

Cromwell suddenly appeared behind him with Sir Bryant.

All the men greeted each other with formalities and finally Henry spoke.

"I'm sure you all have been hearing rumors about an uprising in the north. As it turns those rumors are true."

"What are your orders your majesty?"

"I want to crush them. So I have drawn plans with Thomas Lovell."

He motioned Charles over to show him but Charles was taken aback of the strategy. The details were so extensive he would have thought they were fighting France again like they had many years ago at the Battle of the Spurs.

Henry watched Charles intensely wanting his opinion. Charles was a very capable commander and performed exemplary against France.

"Well?"

Charles hesitated for a moment. "These are quite good as expected from Lord Lovell however these are simple men, country folk. I do not believe such actions are necessary."

"Of course it is! Look at how they defy me their King and Master. They deserve death, they are all traitors." Henry shot back scathingly.

Cromwell spoke up. "Are you suggesting we sympathize with these Catholic fanatics?"

"If I may your Majesty," Lord Seymour interrupted. "These are still English men so we have a responsibility to at least hear what they want to say. If you show them concern and mercy perhaps they will come to their senses."

Henry threw himself onto his chair pondering on the older man's words.

"Charles I want you to gather a few men." He finally said. "Speak with their leader, see what they want."

Charles bowed. "Yes Majesty."

"If it pleases your majesty I should like to offer my son Edward to go with the Duke of Suffolk."

"If that is his wish," Charles said looking at Edward.

"It would be my honor, your grace."

* * *

Mary sat across from Lady Salisbury as she poured another cup of hot tea.

"It feels quite strange to be back at court doesn't it?" The older woman commented.

"Strange wouldn't quite describe it." Mary sighed. "I naively thought I would feel like I am home but it's actually quite terrifying."

"One should always be careful of what they wish for."

"I hear your son Henry is back as well?"

"Yes, our answers have been prayers have been answered by God's grace. I just hope he stays out of the eye of the King."

"You mean Cromwell."

The older woman shook her head. "That man is the devil incarnate. But enough of court business how do things fair with your husband? Is he kind?"

Mary tried hard to not smile at the mention of Charles. She didn't want to give herself away at least not yet because she still had her own motives for being here.

"Very kind, I see." Lady Salisbury laughed. "You could never keep anything from me."

"How could you tell?"

"Your eyes lit up like a start struck girl but I know something is bothering you."

Mary's face slackened and stared back at her cup.

Lady Salisbury sighed and stood up. Then came back with a bottle of wine and poured Mary a class.

She blinked at Lady Salisbury it was barely 11 am. "Wine?"

"I just have a feeling we are going to need it and you are no longer a child. We should speak woman to woman."

Mary knew she couldn't tell her about the man at the church and how the Pope wanted her to betray her father. No she had to protect Lady Salisbury considering her family relationship with the king is strained.

"Now tell me my dear. Is there a problem in bed?" She questioned bluntly.

Mary nearly choked on her wine.

"Oh no." She said. "Absolutely not the Duke is perfect in that regard."

"Well do you have trouble conceiving?"

Mary hesitated for a moment. "I don't believe so." Truthfully it hadn't been that long since they have been engaging sexually as man and wife. Though she couldn't deny tingling feeling of doubt she felt in her ability give birth because of her mother's experience.

"Have you been bleeding regularly?"

"Yes without fail but that's not the issue really."

"What is the issue, Princess?"

Mary took a deep breath. "How do I avoid being with child?"

* * *

Charles stormed ahead with his horse in the hopes of losing their enemy. He looked back and saw Seymour riding behind him with a few of his men. The younger man gritted his teeth in pain but his eyes flashed with anger.

They were ambushed.

Their small party had been resting by a riverbank on their way back with speaking with the rebels agreed to calm the situation and wait on the King. They lost many men, many of his good men who sacrificed themselves for him.

But he knew who whose sloppy work it was. He recognized quite of few of Boleyn's men. An arrogant move on their part because they must of counted on killing all of them.

Fortunately they failed because he lived.

It was finally time to annihilate the Boleyn vermin from court.

From now on it will be war.

* * *

Dun Dun duuuuuun...and the plot thickens

If you made it down there again thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think! PS. I can't believe there is over a hundred reviews :O I won't neglect you guys anymore lol


	15. Chapter 15

BBAAACCKKK! Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Mary sat across from Henry who was busy eating his poached eggs. She stared pensively into her tea cup thinking about Charles. She had been expecting him to be home two days ago but he never came. It was possible her father took him away for business or perhaps to rendezvous in the country but her gut told her otherwise. She gripped her tea cup and feeling a familiar wave of uncontrollable rush of anxiousness begin to consume her. What if he was in trouble? How could she help him?

"Are we going to Richmond today?" Henry asked suddenly breaking her from her thoughts.

"Perhaps after your Greek lessons," Mary told him letting out a deep breath trying to contain her emotions. "And if the weather permits, it looks like it may pour."

"Will father be there?"

Mary stared into Henry's eyes and gave him an assuring smile. "I'm sure he is there." She told him. There was no need to frighten the boy.

"Father was supposed to show me archery yesterday." He frowned. "But he forgot"

"I am sure he didn't mean to." Mary said in a sympathetic tone. "You know how much the King relies on him."

Henry's face crumpled more in disapproval but left it alone much to her relief.

When she saw that his plate was done she stood up and mentioned him to clean up before his tutor came. Henry did as he told and ran out of the room.

As soon as he left one of their footmen Jarrived and gave her a note.

"This came for you, madam."

Mary looked at the note and frowned. "Who is it from?"

"It didn't say it was handed from a street boy."

Confused she took the note from him and thanked him.

The wheels started to turn as Mary wondered who wanted to meet with her at this time at a brothel. Could it be the Vatican? Would they want to meet at a place as a brothel? It was possible. It would be the last place anyone would any man who serves Rome.

Mary took a moment to brace herself and she opened the letter. Recognizing the writing she immediately ran out of the room.

* * *

When she stepped out of her the carriage and studied the down trodden. It looked like a hole in a wall with the wood already beginning to peel. She thought it would be bigger than expected but then what should she have expected? She never thought in her life she would ever step foot into a place like this.

Mary hesitated and pulled her hood over her already veiled face and entered. As soon as she entered she saw many men and wenches asleep from last night's excursion. There were still individuals sitting and drinking but Mary guessed the atmosphere is normally more bustling and lively than it would at 10 am. She looked around awkwardly looking around for a host. But suddenly an older plump woman appeared in front of her.

"How may I help you, my lady?"

"I am meeting someone," Mary said quietly. "They're staying at room 32 I believe."

The woman studied for a long moment as if she was seizing Mary up. She as clearly very suspicious of Mary and didn't trust her.

"Who were you expecting to meet?"

"My husband I hope." She told her.

"Unveil your face, your grace."

Mary obliged and immediately saw the older woman relax. "He did say you would have beautiful vibrant eyes. Follow me"

Mary carefully navigated over the room and followed the older woman up a tight stairwell. Once they reached top they were meet with a bleak humid foyer with small candles offering some light. The woman stopped and room.

She knocked 5 times slowly and the door became unlocked. She looked at Mary and bowed before taking her leave.

When Mary pushed the door she saw him sitting by a table with a cup of ale. Charles looked exhausted and disheveled but before he could say anything Mary crossed the room and threw her arms around him. She kissed his neck and held his face in her hands in.

"What happened? Why are you hiding?" She asked with a concerned expression. Mary's heart lurched when she saw dejection in his eyes.

Charles shook his head. "Kiss me." He begged quietly pulling her and shakily placed his mouth against hers. Charles gently prodded her lips seeking the comfort of her taste. She slightly opened her lips to him as he touched her with his tongue. He kissed her with an urgency he couldn't control. If she only knew how terrified, he was that he wouldn't see her or Henry again. That before she came into his life he never realized how sad and lonely he truly was. That he never will be another woman but her.

He seamlessly laid her back on to the bed with a consumed with the need to touch her more and feel her against him. His mouth never left her mouth when he moved on top of her, kissing her with a heated glow of passion for her.

Mary exhaled and held him closer feeling her chest swell with desire for him. She was immersed into him again. She gripped his dark hair with her fingers and slid her hands underneath his shirt over the smooth contours of his muscled back. Mary arched her back into position and grabbed his shoulders but Charles stiffened at the contact and let out a painful hiss.

Mary pulled back instantly. "What's this?" She quickly slid her hand under his shirt felt a rough bandage. She drew her hand back and noticed the fresh blood on her fingers.

"Take this this off, I want to see."

"It's nothing." He said trying to capture her lips again wanting to pick up where they left off.

Mary dodged his advances and began to pull on his shirt clearly not taking no for an answer. Charles shook his head knowing it was useless and allowed her to help him off his clothes. There she saw a makeshift bandage with dry specs of blood. She peeled back the bandage and a five-inch angry gash. Mary almost heaved at the sight of it.

Incensed she threw his shirt at him. "It looks like someone has tried to hack you into pieces."

"Well I can't argue that. They certainly did want me dead." Charles said disappointed that their moment had lost steam.

"You need stiches." She sighed. "It's quite deep we can call the surgeon."

"We can't call Mr. James not yet."

"Then another surgeon."

"No, only Mr. James because I trust him and he's indisposed at the moment," He told her taking another drink of his ale. He didn't how he could tell her how their Suffolk home has been converted into an infirmary at the moment.

Mary stood up for and left the room sudden leaving Charles with a stupid look of confusion. After a moment she returned with wine and clean bandages.

"I will stitch and you will tell what in heaven's name is going on."

* * *

He sat on the arm chair, shirtless and waiting for Mary to make her move. He looked toward the vanity mirror and saw her deep in concentration. Charles let out an amused smile finding his wife adorable as she struggled to contain her normally stoic composure. Finally, he saw her inch closer to his skin but stopped suddenly.

"I need more wine." She told him.

Charles offered her a sympathetic smile, he felt sorry to place her in an uncomfortable situation with his blood on her hands again.

"It has to happen sometime, sweetheart." He tells her trying to make light of the situation.

He saw Mary nod gently before taking another long sip. This was now her fourth cup and now he wondered if it was a good idea to have her stich him up.

"I know." She said in an agitated tone. "I just want to make it as painless as possible."

"Painless for who? You can't possibly mean me."

Mary ignored his sarcasm and placed the needle the back into the boiling pot of water. She washed her hands again and picked another clean needle. As soon as she positioned the thread in her needle and wordlessly broke Charles's skin.

Charles jumped slightly in surprise.

"Sit still." She berated him and Charles did as he was told.

He winced slightly with every prick and pull but remained silent as his young wife worked away. Whatever reservations she had in the beginning were gone and as she narrowed her eyes in concentration.

"Now will you explain?"

* * *

By the time Charles finished explaining his travels up north, the rebellion and the ambush. They both found themselves sitting in bed with their minds weighing heavily. Charles looked over at Mary and wanted nothing more than to take hard right then and there.

Instead Mary took his hands in hers. "What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to take Henry with you back to our estate just until things have calmed down."

"What about you? What will you be doing?"

"Time to put my knowledge into good use but the issue is the Queen herself. She's too cunning and closed there is no way to dispose her really. "He admitted as he caressed her silky cheek with his thumb.

"The whore isn't the issue" She began. "She will topple herself."

"How do you mean?"

"The focus should be on my father. He's the most vulnerable one."

Charles furrowed his brows.

"He is a sensitive man ruled by his emotions."

"Yes." Thinking of a particular blonde girl he met in the country many months ago.

"Play his paranoia, feed his doubts and have him drown in his remorse and frustration. Lead him to think that all his troubles would disappear if he only rid himself of her."

Charles was caught off guard at her insight and he wondered why he ever doubted that she could survive at court. He had to remember Mary was in another league of her own. She had sovereign's mentality and had been trained to think different about how to out thwart enemies or friends alike.

Charles placed his hand on her waist and then travelled to her hips. "Then I don't think it shall be too long."

Mary looked at him quizzically, but didn't push the issue as she noticed the exhaustion that etched on his handsome face. She reached out to touch his cheek, feeling the rough bristle of his stubble. She wanted to tell him about the Vatican and their proposal but it wasn't the time now. There was too much on his mind.

Instead she thumbed his jawline, stopping at the cleft of his chin which she found endearing. She leaned to kiss the corner of his mouth and the curve of his perfectively symmetrical cheek. Mary positioned herself between his long legs and gently eased him back on to his pillow careful not to irritate his wound.

She stared into his large blue eyes which were clear and warm. Her chest constricted taking him in; he was truly a perfect man visually. He looked looked like he was etched of stone but he was anything but stone but warm hard flesh. His skin was clear and smooth under her touch. She pulled back and gently ran her fingers across his shoulder until she found his chest. Mary lightly brushed her hand against his chest feeling every hard muscle then exploring further down against his abdomen. She felt the familiar rippled hard lines of his flat stomach and every old scar he had sustain from old battles and jousting tournaments. Mary looked back at Charles feeing relieved she didn't find any more injuries.

Charles watched her as she touched him. He wanted to tell her that he was well and that he was sorry to have put her through distress. Instead he let her feel him and let her feel that he was strong and secure. He would never allow any harm to her regardless of his condition.

"It' was only scratch." He whispers huskily grabbing her by the shoulders, bringing her closer to him. "I've had worse."

"I know." Her heart felt heavy with sadness seeing him in that state. It reminded her of the time he came to her rescue when she had been kidnapped with Kat. Charles had been seriously injured and there was so much blood everywhere.

Charles suddenly took her face in his hands breaking from her thoughts and stared straight into her eyes. "Think nothing of it my love." He said kissing her forehead.

Mary sighed and relaxed against him, closing her eyes. It wasn't until a while later did she realize he was still watching her.

"Why don't you rest?"

"I want to look at you." He tells her. "I love to look at you."

"I'm not going anywhere Charles." She told him feeling relieved to say it out loud. Though some part of her questioned if that was really true, could she stay with him? Would the world let her just stay this man? She didn't know but she could at least promise to be here with him in this moment.

* * *

As soon as their home came into view from their carriage Mary felt relief wash over her.

"We are here!" Henry remarked excitedly.

Mary smiled at him and nodded. "Indeed we are."

She looked at Charles who was in a pensive state. Concerned she placed her hand on his thigh and gave him a gentle squeeze. Broken from his thoughts Charles took her hand and kissed it.

When they arrived they were met with an excited Mrs. Bryn who came to embraced them all warmly.

"I am so happy to see you all back from court so soon." She declared.

Charles smiled at the older woman affectionately. "It's good to be back Mrs. Bryn."

Suddenly an old man came down the stairs and bowed. "Your grace, madam," He greeted them in a very serious tone.

"Mr. James my good man," Charles began. "How does our patient fare?"

Mary looked between the men very confused. What patient? She wanted to ask.

The surgeon hesitated. "If I may have a few words with you."

Charles went toward him and led him away to the living room.

Mary watched them disappear with curiosity but distracted herself with the servants. When she went upstairs she felt Lady Bryn stop her.

"Oh Duchess please follow me I have some concerns about the garden."

She studied the older woman's face unconvinced but consented to follow her.

When Mary came back from whatever 'issue' the garden had she found Charles coming down the stairs with a serious face. She stopped in front of him suddenly preventing him from going further down the stairs.

"What is happening? Who is upstairs?" she mouthed to him

Charles hesitated and grabbed her arm leading her up the stairs.

"I have to go back to London." He told her. "Right now."

Mary looked at him surprised. "Why? We just arrived."

He said nothing and opened the bedroom door. Mary peered inside and saw Edward Seymour lying on the bed looking very pale, his eyes had dark circle and he looked to be sweating from fever. His chest was heavily bandaged. He was dying.

"I am bringing his family." He whispered into her ear.

Mary looked at him and nodded guiltily feeling relieved it wasn't him that was on the bed. She took his hands into her hands and stared into his eyes.

"Be safe please." She told him.

Charles smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. "I promise."

* * *

At the dead of night Mary woke up to someone crying and she immediately got out of bed to investigate. As soon as she went out of her room she saw her servants come out in alarm. It took everyone a moment to realize where the cries were coming from.

"Everyone to your room." She instructed before heading towards Edwards room. As she approached she heard him call out a name. _Catherine! Catherine!_

Mary hesitated for a moment unsure if she should enter but before she lost her nerve she entered. She slowly walked towards Edward who was in a delirious state. The pillow was wet with sweat from his fever and his eyes open but unseeing.

"Is that you my love?"

Feeling pity for him Mary told him yes. She placed her hand on his forehead, his skin was scalding. So sh dipped a towel it into bowl of water and placed on his head to calm his fever.

He smiled relieved and eased back on this his pillow. "You came back to me,"

"Of course," Mary responded not wanting to say too much because she really didn't know who this Catherine meant to him.

"I should have fought harder."

Mary blinked confused but played along. "You did your best." She said taking his hand into hers.

"I let him take you away." He whispered.

"But I am here now." She assured him before sitting on the chair by his bedside.

"Don't leave me."

"I won't."

After she saw him succumb to sleep she began to whisper silent prayers.

* * *

Mary woke to the sun in her face and she stirred awake. She glanced around in confusion realizing she wasn't in her room. Mary was about to stand up and noticed two green pair of eyes on her. She froze realizing he was awake and even siting up. Color seemed to return to his skin but he still looked weak and frail.

"Good morning." He said gently.

"Good morning." She responded curtly noticing she was still holding his hand. Mary took her hand back feeling uncomfortable. "Do you feel better?"

"Yes." Edward said giving her a sheepish grin as if he was embarrassed by the circumstances she saw him in.

"I'm glad to hear that. We didn't think you would have very long." She said standing up smoothing her night robe.

Edward nodded understanding and suddenly tried to move but he only managed to irritate his wounds. Edward winced and let out a small groan.

"It's best you didn't move." Mary cautioned. "Your injuries are pretty severe."

"I can feel that now." He told her looking around the room trying to get his bearings.

"My husband went to collect your family."

"Suffolk did? He shouldn't have bothered." Edward sighed. "Father won't be pleased. There is a great deal of work to be done."

Mary raised his brow quizzically but ignored it seeing it wasn't her business. "Well I'll be taking my leave now I will just inform the surgeon that you are awake and seemed to be healthier."

The blonde man face seemed to falter in disappointment but he quickly masked it. "Thank you Mary, it seems my family is forever indebted to you and your husband."

"Think nothing of it we are just relived no more lives were lost, my Lord." She told him as she turned her heel to leave.

Around noon Mary could hear carriages being pulled across the yard and she immediately went down stairs to meet Charles. But before she could greet anyone a tall older man with white hair swiftly ran pass her and up the stairs.

Then she saw Anne being helped out the carriage by Thomas Seymour and Charles followed after her.

Lady Seymour noticed Mary and tearfully threw her arms around her. "Is he gone?" She cried. "What are we to do?"

Mary hugged her back.

"No he's alive and well. It seems he will recover." She told her friend.

Lady Seymour stiffened and a fleeting moment of anger flashed through her dark brown eyes. Mary was taken aback by her reaction.

"Alive?" She whispered quietly.

"Yes."

Anne cleared her throat and smiled. "Thank god. I thought I would go mad."

Mary smiled back but felt genuinely disturbed by what she saw. Did she want her husband dead?

Thomas Seymour approached Mary and the youngest Seymour was very different than the other Seymour family members she had come across who all were fair and green eyed. He had brown hair and deep dark grey eyes that almost looked blue. He was still handsome but not in a delicate way as his older brother is but he was more rugged.

"Madam." He bowed. "Forgive my father rudeness it seems he was overcome with fear for his son's life that he forgot his place."

Charles came from behind him and slapped his back. "Come now Thomas, I'm sure my Lady wife was not at all offended," He said to ease the younger man.

"I understand my Lord, do not worry." Mary smiled.

"We wouldn't even be in this position if it wasn't for that Boleyn vermin." Thomas seethed angrily. "I will kill them."

Charles squeezed the young man's shoulder comfortingly. "All in due time but I think Edward would like to see you."

The young man nodded and bowed excusing himself as he went to meet with the rest of his family upstairs.

Mary watched him disappear she felt him brush his lips against her neck. She instantly shuddered when he felt his hot breath on her skin.

"To my study if you would my lady," He told her as he placed his hand on the small of her back guiding her.

Mary swallowed nervously and nodded.

* * *

Charles felt her heave heavily into his shoulder, flush and out of breath as one normally is after making love. He himself was also panting just as hard. They were on his desk with his papers and ink scattered everywhere on the floor.

When he felt Mary try to untangle herself from him, he kept her still. She raised a brow amused but Charles only kissed her lips gently.

"We must talk." Mary told him in between his kisses.

Charles sighed regrettably and nodded. "We do."

He watched her furrow her elegantly dark brows. "John Seymour and his family…" She began, "I don't trust them."

"And you shouldn't." Charles agreed. "He's just as ambitious as Thomas Boleyn but we must align ourselves with them at least for now."

"Why them? Why are they so special?" She questioned. "What have I missed?"

"The real question is who have you missed." He touches her cheek, caressing her cheekbone with his thumb.

Mary shook her head nothing coming to her head.

"His eldest daughter Jane has gotten the attention of your Father, perhaps more than just his attention,"

"He's in love with her?" She asked surprised.

"Perhaps or it could be infatuation. I am not sure but whatever he feels is strong, strong enough to replace the whore."

"Replace a whore for another whore." Mary said disapprovingly.

Charles chuckled at her words. "Lady Jane is different, she's humble and obedient. You might actually like her."

Mary narrowed her eyes. "I doubt that."

"Either way she isn't like the Queen. She is just a simple girl who is in love."

"She's not a threat."

Charles shook his head, "No not her but the same cannot be said of her family."

Mary pressed her forehead against his forehead. "Then what should we do about them?"

"I have a few ideas."

* * *

When Charles said he had a few ideas she did not think it would involve him leaving her behind so soon. Yet here she was watching as the servants help prepare the carriages her husband would leave in along with the Seymours. She would remain here with Henry and Edward Seymour as he recovered as he was too weak to travel.

When she saw Charles walk towards her she crossed her arms unimpressed. Charles took her arms and uncrossed them.

"Look at me." He said gently taking her chin.

Mary resisted at first but finally looked at him and waited for what he had to say.

Charles gave her an apologetic look knowing she was not happy with his decision.

"It will only be for a couple of weeks Mary. Then I will come back for you, I promise."

Mary silver eyes hardened. "I should come with you."

"You know very well it's not safe. "

"What about you? Who will protect you?"

Charles took her hands into his and gave her a reassuring squeeze. "I have my men," He tried to reassure her. "I can take care of myself."

"A few days ago I found you wounded in a brothel." She whispered hotly feeling her anger flare.

Charles nearly cringed sat the memory. "I wasn't prepared but now I am."

Mary let out a breath and nodded. "No more than two weeks."

Charles gave her an assuring smile and kissed her on the lips. "Yes, two weeks." He murmured.

* * *

Mary watched as the Mr. James inspected Edward's wounds carefully. Colour seemed to be returning to his skin and though he was still weak. She never realized the extent of his injuries until she asked the Surgeon told her he had broken ribs, dislocated shoulder from a gunshot wound he received, another gunshot wound on his abdomen and a severely sprained ankle. Knowing this she realized Charles may have not been honest how terrible the attack was and how many men were lost. He most likely didn't want to distress her more than she was but if anything she felt more anger. Angry that the Boleyn's ploy almost killed Charles.

The older man looked at Mary. "You have been quite attentive, his wounds seem to be healing well and no sign of infection."

Mary stiffened not liking to the acknowledgement as it really should be his wife taking care of him. Anne had not come to Edward in the past week and half. Which Mary thought was peculiar as most wives would tend to their husbands if they were sick or ill. Then again she wasn't one to judge either.

"It really was Mrs. Bryn and the servants who we should be thankful for in his Lord's recovery."

The surgeon raised his brows amused and smiled but said nothing. He turned his attention to Edward whose face was serious but his jaw clenched with every prod.

"Try to walk my Lord"

Edward did slowly rose with the doctor slowly guiding him. He gingerly avoided any weight on his injured ankle and when he was ready he took a step. He let out a painful groan and cursed through his gritted teeth.

He glanced over at Mary and then at Mrs. Bryn. "Forgive me,"

"Don't apologize Lord Seymour." Mrs. Bryn told him sympathetically she said coming to his aid.

The doctor sighed disappointed. "It seems that injury was more serious than I had thought."

"What do you suggest Sir?" Mary inquired.

"More rest,"

Mary nodded she looked back at Edward who was being fussed over by Mrs. Bryn who was fluffing his pillows. Green eyes met her eyes but Mary immediately looked away and turn to leave.

"Duchess," She heard him call out. "If you would be so kind to allow me a spare moment of your time."

She steeled herself and turned around. "You may."

Knowing who Edward was now and his family Mary couldn't help but regard him differently. He was no longer the kind acquaintance who rescued his sister but perhaps a regent in the making.

Edward waited until Mrs. Bryn left them alone in the room did he finally speak.

"You've been avoiding me." He stated. "Why?"

Mary raised her brows surprised at his question but brushed it off. "The surgeon said you needed rest."

"That's not an answer." He insisted as he straightened his position carefully on his bed. "Did your husband tell you to stay away?"

"Of course not."

"Then why?"

Mary began. "Lord Seymour."

"You used to call me Edward."

She stared at him for a moment searching his face, he was still pale and sickly. Pathetic really but now he wasn't familiar to her anymore.

After a few moments Edward let out a sigh as something dawned on him.

"Suffolk told you didn't he?" He questioned.

"Told me what?" Mary said playing dumb.

"You needn't worry Mary" He said gently.

Mary crossed her arms and stepped closer toward him. "Do you deny your father's ambition for the throne?"

"His ambition is my ambition," He corrected.

"Why do you want it?" She questioned.

He looked amused, "Why do all men want it? Gain the crown gain the world."

She gazed at him sadly, because he didn't know what it meant to be close to the crown. None of these commoners understood the burden one carries when they rule. Nothing feels glorifying when one sits on that cursed throne.

"You are all flying too close to the sun."

"Do you tell your husband the same advice?" He commented.

Mary felt offended at the suggestion that Charles was like any of them. Boleyn or Seymour, it didn't matter. She was ready to come to his defense and aggressively list off all the way he wasn't like them but instead she stayed silent not arguing with him. Mary knew all about what it meant to be ruler, the sacrifices that had to be done. It was a miserable existence. But now speaking with Edward she realized she had completely misjudged him. She no longer saw him as that handsome, thoughtful man who came to her many months ago begging for her help to save his sister. Now she saw him as one of them, one of the court not her friend.

"I promise no harm will come to your family Mary," He said interrupting her thoughts. Edwards expression soften when his gaze fell right on her. His sincerity almost convinced her but she knew better and she also knew she must keep close to him. Enemies should be kept close.

"You shouldn't make promises you cannot keep." She said echoing the same words she had told Charles a long time ago.

Edward blinked taken aback at her words but recovered. "You have my word." He told her his face serious.

"Time will only tell my Lord."

* * *

Mary and Lady Bryn watched Edward as he struggled down the last step with the help of her servants. She could see the embarrassment etched across his face when he noticed them watching.

"The stairs seem to be getting easier each time." He breathed heavily.

"Perhaps, it would be wise to have you set up down on the main floor." Lady Bryn said eyeing Mary for support.

But before Mary could respond, Edward spoke up. "No need to trouble yourself I can manage Lady Bryn thank you."

He shifted his green eyes on to Mary and gave her a slight bow.

Mary approached Edward seemed have finally look to have some semblance of his usual dashing self. "How are you feeling?"

Edward smiled sheepishly. "Better, a lot better I can at least hobble. The surgeon recommends I enjoy some fresh air."

"If that is what he recommends."

He takes his cane. "Will you and your son care to join me?"

Mary froze she didn't plan on joining him at all but her instincts told her to engage him. It would be more useful to understand the Seymours. She eyed him carefully, he looked pathetic really with a sling and cane.

"Why not." She shrugged.

Henry sprinted ahead of them pumping his little legs as hard as he can across the green grass. He had brought his 5month old spaniel he had named Poppy who followed after him loyally. Mary couldn't help but smile at the sight of them feeling herself fill with such joy. She hadn't felt this light in a long time, especially lately.

"He's full of energy isn't he?" Edward said as he limped carefully on the soft grass.

"Henry never stops." Mary said.

"He's lucky to have you," He complimented. "They both are."

Mary glanced uneasily at Edward and was met his emerald colored eyes. She could feel the intensity edging from him and she didn't welcome it.

"I'm the one who is lucky to have them." She tells him, "Do you have children?"

Edward regarded her carefully and hesitated before answering. "I have two sons."

Mary raised her brows in surprise because Anne never mentioned of having any children.

"Two sons?" Mary remarked in disbelief. "Anne has never mentioned them."

Edward clenched his jaw. "That is because they're not hers, they are from my first marriage."

Feeling the mood become tense. It t was obvious to Mary that whatever that situation was would probably become useful in the future. At least that's what her instincts tells her but in her heart she wasn't sure if she could exploit it knowing that there are innocent children involved. She could never allow it even though it happened to her.

"What are their names?"

"John and Edward."

Mary smiled picturing small boys with blonde hair playing with Henry who needed to be around more children his age. "How old are they?"

"John is six and Edward is about your boy's age."

"They should come visit us."

Edward's face went solemn, "Perhaps," He said not offering anything else. Now Mary felt like she was intruding on something sensitive and decided not pursue it all together.

Ahead of them there was a small steep hill and she immediately took his arm.

"It's a little steep," She warned. "Do you think you can manage?"

Edward looked at her hand on his arm for a moment and then looked at the hill. "There is only one way to know. Shall we?"

Mary went first guiding him with her hand. Edward slowly followed her lead and by the time they arrived at the bottom he let go over her and proceeded to lean over. He gripped his ribs and became very pale, he gritted his teeth trying to manage his pain.

"I'm sorry." He finally says. "It seems that is all the walking I can manage."

"Take your time my Lord."

She looked around and noticed a shady tree a few yards away. Mary looked over at him and mentioned the tree. "Are you able to make it to that tree?"

Edward gazed over and scoffed "Take your time she says." He remarks sarcastically.

Mary shifted her feet uncomfortably and looked around to see where Henry was. She finally spotted him walking his way over with a look of concern.

"Is he alright mother?" He asks approaching them. "Should I get help?"

She was about to respond when Edward suddenly grabbed on to her arm to straightened his position.

"I'm fine young master." He says masking whatever pain and dizziness overcame him. His lips pulled grim smile and looked over to the shade. "I just need rest."

They all struggled to the shade and helped him sit comfortably under the tree. After they were done Henry once again ran off exploring with Mary keeping a keen eye on him.

Edward pulled on his cape and clumsily managed to place it beside him. By the time Mary looked back she saw him mention her to sit as to avoid getting her dress filthy.

Feeling a little taken aback from his attentiveness Mary sat down with him.

"I have never asked you this, but how long have you been married?" He suddenly asks striking a conversation. Edward was clearly trying to connect with Mary as they had many times before but she would not allow him that anymore.

"A little over a year ago, near the end of November." She told him carefully not sure why he wanted to know. "And you?"

"2 years." He tells her. "I can't tell you the date, I hardly remembered the ceremony."

Awkward silence befalls them again and Mary immediately regretted ever coming along with Edward. Yet she another side of her told her to go because she needed to get to know potential enemies. She just wishes she could hide her true feelings of distrust.

"What is Spain like?"

The wheels in Mary's mind started to turn. Why was he asking? Did he know?

"Well," Mary began. "It depends where you go, the climate is very diverse as the many cultures that exist."

"How so?"

She began to tense at his question. She had never been to Spain and all that she has ever known was what her mother and Chapuys had told her.

"The coastal region is very similar to the weather in England. The interior is warmer especially the further south you are but it can also be very cold during the winter."

"I've always wanted to travel there but I don't think a heretic like me would be welcomed." Edward said lightly.

Mary blinked at the word 'heretic' and suddenly to her mind to the Vatican. Suddenly her mood darkened and her chest began to weigh heavily with sorrow. "I suppose not the inquisition can easily sniff you out. They're quite relentless."

"It couldn't have been easy to leave home so suddenly."

"No, it wasn't." She answered thinking about the time her and Lady Salisbury were banished from Richmond Court all those years ago. Mary didn't understand at the time and in her mind she had thought she would see her mother again. If she had known she would have held her harder and longer, told her she loved her a thousand times. Her heart wrenched again, her eyes threatened to stung for a moment but she made maintain her stoic composure.

"But that was a lifetime ago." She finally said. "It doesn't matter anymore."

Mary felt him study her as she uncomfortably smoothed out her dress. What was he thinking? She thought.

"How have you managed to never not come to court?" He finally says.

"Well…" It was too complicated to explain so she went with the first lie in her head. "I did come once 3 years ago. I didn't stay long to be noticed."

It wasn't a complete lie she and Lady Salisbury did sneak into the city during her mother's trial to support her and they did try in vain to meet her but they had been found out and her Father's men ran her out of the city.

"I would have noticed you." Edward finally said.

Mary studied him for a moment in confusion and before she could say anything she heard carriages being pulled in. She stood up and to try to get a better view hoping she would find Charles.

"It seems my dear sister has finally made her way here." He said watching a slender blonde woman with step down from her abode.

Mary narrowed her eyes at her seizing her up and down.

So it begins, she thought.

Then she saw something else that made her heart jump out of her chest.

A tall dark hooded man followed her father's new mistress into her home. It was that same man from the Vatican! Her heart began to race uncontrollably with fear and anxiety. Why is he here?! Her mind screamed. Why!

Mary felt a rush of emotions run through her and suddenly it became very hard to breath.

"Mary?" She hears Edward call her with a very concerned tone. "Are you alright?"

She wanted to say yes but she couldn't.

Suddenly she felt him grab her elbow. "You're trembling."

Mary stared at him wild eyes because he saw her like this.

He was never supposed to see her like his. No one is.

Mary slowly collapsed on her knees on the ground, hugging herself trying to stop the shaking but she couldn't.

She couldn't.

And neither could the arms that were clumsily trying to embrace her.

* * *

Ruh oh! What is happening?

Please review let me know how you like it.


End file.
